Aurore et le manoir Phantomhive
by Xianyou
Summary: Selon-vous, qu'arriverait-t-il si une personne venant d'un autre monde atterrissait dans celui de Black Butler et y prononce un avis personnel...très particulier ? Voici le début de nouvelles péripéties pour le manoir Phantomhive qui n'a pas fini d'en baver !
1. Je suis où la ?

**Discalmer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Tosobo sur Black Butler, excepté Aurore et peut-être d'autres personnages qui apparaîtront dans quelques chapitres.

**Résumé :** Selon-vous, qu'arriverait-t-il si une personne venant d'un autre monde atterrissait dans celui de Black Butler et y prononce un avis personnel...très particulier ? Voici le début de nouvelles péripéties pour le manoir Phantomhive qui n'a pas fini d'en baver !

**Chapitre 1 : Je suis où là ?**

Euh...Est-ce que je suis morte-là ? Bon. Faisons un récapitulatif rapide de la situation. Bras, ok. Jambes, ok. Autres parties de mon anatomie et j'en passe, Ok. Ouf, j'suis encore entier malgré pas mal d'égratignures par-ci et par-là ainsi que l'état piteux de mes vêtements mais sinon tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. En revanche, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où j'ai bien pu atterrir. Le temps de me relever, de recouvrer mes esprits et de me rendre compte des environs afin de faire une mise au point. C'est décidé, plus jamais je pratique une ouverture dimensionnelle sans avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, quoique ce coup ci c'était un cas d'urgence mais bon, passons...

A première vue, je suis située ...au beau milieu de nulle part. Super, je suis pas plus avancé sur ce monde. A part un chemin terreux et en mauvais état je vois rien d'aut...Attends ! Je sens une présence pas loin d'ici. Non, deux ou trois présences tout au plus. Patientons un peu le temps qu'elles arrivent...

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, j'aperçois enfin comme...une sorte de calèche ? Ouh misère, dans quoi je suis encore tombée ? Bon, relativisons, ils vont enfin me dire où je suis, ça sera déjà ça.

-Eh vous !Arrêtez-vous !

La personne concernée qui était aux commandes stoppa net face à mon appel. Tant-mieux, ça me changeait des gens qui m'ignoraient totalement quand je faisais du stop afin de faire des économies fut un temps. Ce dernier était orné d'un frac qui allait élégamment à ses cheveux mi-longs d'une couleur de jais, ou noir corbeau, un peu des deux en fait. Mais avant de prendre la parole, une voix enfantine et visiblement mécontent intervint depuis l'intérieur de la voiture.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?

- Veuillez excuser My Lord mais une jeune femme vient de nous interpeller, certainement pour nous demander des renseignements, Mademoiselle ?

Un Lord ? Ce gamin que je viens d'entendre en serait-un ? Ils ont de drôles de façon de nommer les personnes importantes dans cet endroit. Ceci-dit, j'ai au moins une idée de l'époque où je me trouve maintenant. Mais bon, je préfère me prendre au jeu, après-tout, qui sait ? Ce sera peut-être amusant en fin de compte.

- Aurore. Leclerc Aurore.

- Bien, Mademoiselle Aurore. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre requête ? Dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil en me scrutant de haut en bas.

Ah mince ! Mes habits, j'avais oubliée qu'elles sont en lambeaux ! Je dois avoir l'air de quoi là ? Manquerait plus qu'ils me prennent pour une folle, voire pire, une débauchée. Zut...Tant-pis, je me lance !

- La question pourrait vous paraître incongrue mais...pourrais-je savoir où nous sommes en fait et à quel... ?

Le garçon s'empressa de répondre à la place de son serviteur en faisant découvrir sa tête par l'une des fenêtres. Il avait à vue d'œil maximum 15-16 ans. Non, plutôt 13-14, pas plus. Un bandeau masquait sa paupière droit qui de toute manière était aux trois quarts recouverts d'une chevelure aux reflets bleuté.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Vous êtes devant ma résidence et je vous prie de prendre congé le plus rapidement possible !

- Devant quoi ?

Je me retournais rapidement par surprise. Mais comment ? Il avait raison, sous mes yeux remplis de stupeur se présentait un immense manoir des plus somptueux. Serait-ce de la sorcellerie, à moins que mon esprit était encore à l'état de choc ou trop embrumé suite à mon arrivée ? Peu-importe, je me laisserait pas démonter pour si peu, surtout à cause de la « formule » de politesse qu'il venait de m'adresser ! Prendre congé ? Il rêve, il voudrait que j'aille où comme ça ? Mais son majordome, face à l'attitude vexante de son maître, reprit calmement, un peu géné.

- Veuillez excuser le comportement de Monsieur mais il vient de passer une journée un peu plus exténuante et à besoin avant tout du repos.

- Ce n'est rien, mais, sans vouloir vous offenser, pourriez-vous m'offrir votre hospitalité plutôt ? Demandais-je spontanément tout en sachant qu'il était inutile d'aller chercher autre part.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Cracha le jeune Lord d'un air glacial. Je n'ai que faire de vos problèmes alors la discussion est close.

Bien. Soit je lui saute à la gorge, soit je garde mon calme et agis prudemment tout en lui lançant une réplique bien senti à la figure. La première option est tentante mais la seconde me paraît plus logique néanmoins. Passons à l'offensive !

- Allons soyez raisonnable, _jeune_ Lord, si vous me rejetiez de la sorte, imaginez les rumeurs qui pourraient circuler. Je croyais que les hauts-placées faisait des actes de charités tout en venant en aide à son prochain afin de bien se faire voir, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Le voilà qui s'étrangle d'indignation, j'ai bien visé là où il fallait ! Cet univers n'est pas si différent du mien après tout, ça me rassure. A part le siècle, peut-être. Même l'homme en noir esquissa un sourire face à ce spectacle.

-Elle a raison, jeune maître. Puis-je mettre en place les préparatifs afin d'accueillir notre invitée ?

-Fais-donc, Fais donc ! Souffla le comte exaspéré d'un geste à la main.

-Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît. Finit-il avec un visage enjoliveur.

Enfin ! Je suivais le fameux carrosse jusqu'aux grilles puis aux marches débouchant sur l'entrée principale après que mon « bienfaiteur » sorte de sa voiture aux côtés de son compagnon fidèle.

- Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

Je me serais presque crue dans un rêve. Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais pas dormi dans un lit ! Tandis que l'effronté montait à son bureau, je suivais un autre couloir, étant derrière mon sauveur. Une fois arrivés sur place...

- Au fait, vous connaissez mon nom mais j'ignore comment vous vous appelez. Quel est votre nom ?

- Sebastian Michaelis. Répondit-il en gardant tout son naturel.

- D'accord Sebastian. Dites-moi, qui est le jeune garçon qui était avec vous ?

- Ah, lui. C'est Monsieur le Comte, Ciel Phantomhive ? C'est lui qui gère le manoir et est l'investigateur d'une grande entreprise de jouets et de friandises.

Une entreprise de jouets ? Ce gosse arrogant était à la tête d'une usine à bonheur ? Ça ne collait pas du tout à son image...

Le majordome finit par disposer et me laissa seule. Je remarquais en admirant ma chambre un journal sur la commode. Je le saisis et lit l'entête :

_Le Times - Londres : Jack l'éventreur disparu sans laisser de traces depuis deux semaines – Octobre 1888_

Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle faire un bond dans le passé ! 1888 en plus ! Au moins je suis fixée maintenant. En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que j'atterris dans une dimension où le nom des villes y sont conservés par rapport au mien. On croirait même que c'est mon monde à l'identique excepté le nombre d'années qui les sépare. Bon, c'est pas tout mais il serait temps de changer de fringues !

J'ouvris alors le placard en toute hâte, Sebastian m'ayant indiqué que les vêtements s'y trouvant était à ma disposition mais mon sourire disparut aussitôt. C'était quoi ces robes qui avait l'air de peser une demi-tonne alors qu'on est en plein été ? Il est hors de question que je les porte je vais mourir de chaud sinon ! Il aurait-il pas d'autres tenues tels qu'un bête short ? Je cherchais un peu partout avant de trouver une tenue qui me convienne. Certes, c'était un habit qui était certainement utilisé pour l'entretien mais c'était le seul composé d'un pantalon et d'un haut presque léger. Si seulement j'avais su...

Après avoir profité d'un moment de calme allongé sur mon lit je décida de sortir de la pièce. Un petit tour des lieux me permettra de me repérer un...

- CIELLOOUUNNEETTT !

- Arg ! Lizzy, arrête !

- ELIZABETH ! Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter en Lady ! Et surtout, combien de fois dois-je te dire de te tenir droite en public !

- Ouuaahhh ! Pardon maman !

Mais qu'est-ce que ? Je suis bien à l'entrée principale là ? C'est quoi cette salle assorti de rubans roses de toutes parts défiant le bon goût ? Je ne reconnais plus cet endroit !

- Eh vous ! Que faites vous ici ?

Ah ah. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas une seule seconde que cette femme soit la mère du comte vu leur hospitalité qui semblait héréditaire.

- Laisse Tante Frances. C'est une... invitée. Défendit le jeune en prononçant difficilement le dernier mot.

J'avais presque vu juste pour le rang familial, dommage. Je descendis donc les escaliers, sans savoir qu'a ce moment précis je venais de creuser ma propre tombe toute seule.

La marquise de Midfort me toisa du regard, me dévisageant un bon moment.

- Euh...Qu'il a-t-il Madame ?

- C'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Euh...Eh bien c'est...

- Comment oses-tu accepter ça ici Ciel ?

- Mais, ma tante, je...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Quant à vous, je vais vous apprendre comment on s'habille convenablement en tant que bonne dame de la société !

Elle me prit le poignet et m'entraîna de force dans son déplacement sous les yeux hébétés du Frac et de son maître. J'ai bien pensé à riposter mais vu son regard meurtrier j'ai préféré ne pas la contrarier davantage.

Au secours.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

- ARGGGGGG ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous me faîtes mal !

- Tenez-vous tranquille bon-sang !

- Vous allez me briser les vertèbres !

Et dire que je trouvais son neveu pourri jusqu'à l'os ! Me voilà mains au mur en train de résister à la douleur qu'elle m'infligeait sans vergogne ! CORSET, SOIS MAUDIT ! Je comprends mieux le fait que si ces robes paraissait si serrés de taille, c'est parce qu'on vous écrabouillait tous les os pour pouvoir rentrer dedans ! Si je pouvais je la saucissonnerais avec cet engin de torture et je l'enfermerais dans une armoire ! Mon dieu, j'ai du mal à respirer !

- Voilà ! Dit-elle un air satisfaite. Maintenant, passons à la robe !

- Maman, attends, pourrais-je m'en occuper s'il te plaît ? J'ai une très bonne idée de qui lui pourrait aller ! Renchérit sa fille.

Depuis quand elle est là elle ? Serait-elle aussi maléfique que sa mère ? Oh non. C'est quoi ce sourire mi-angélique, mi-inquiétant ? Et cette tenue à froufrous qu'elle tend devant moi ? Non non non non non non non, LAISSEZ MOI-TRANQUILLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE !

…

…

…

…

…

- Regarde comme t'es mignonne maintenant ! Elle te va à ravir ! Sautilla-elle de joie.

Mignonne ? C'est censé être mignon ça ? Non seulement je vais mourir étouffée et en plus je suis dans une robe ridicule ! Mon dieu, qu'ai je fait pour mériter ça ? Au moins, l'autre folle n'est plus là, c'est déjà une partie de gagné.

- Je m'appelle Élisabeth mais tu peux m'appeler Lizzy et me tutoyer si tu veux.

- En...Enchanté Lizzy ! Moi c'est Au...rore. Articulais-je-je tant bien que mal.

- Ravie de te connaître Aurore ! Et si on retournait voir mon Cielounet ? Il est un peu froid au premier abord mais il est très gentil tu sais !

- C'est ton ...cousin si j'ai bien compris ?

- Il est bien plus que cela. C'est mon fiancé !

- Ton fian...

Ça me coupa net la parole. Ils font des mariages entre membres de la même famille dans ce pays ? Beurk.

- Au fait pourquoi tu es-ici ?

- C'est... un peu long à expliquer... en fait. Lui-dis je, vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache d'où je viens. En fait je viens d'arriver. Et toi ?

- Et bien ma mère et moi avons décidées de passer à l'improviste pour le voir. Mais tu ne connais personne alors ?

- Il n'y a pas qu'eux ?

- Oui, viens ! Je vais te les présenter !

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me déplacer mais je m'habituais tant bien que mal à cette robe inconfortable, faudra bien que je m'y fasse, au moins durant leur séjour. Sur mon trajet que vois-je ? HAHA ! On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule a subir la sentence de la marquise démoniaque ! Ce fameux petit Lord est en train de se faire tirer les cheveux à coups de peignes ravageurs afin de mettre sa frange en arrière ! Par contre, je plains Sebastian qui a l'air de connaître le même sort...

Je finis par déboucher dans une petite salle où était regroupées quatre personnes qui eux ont probablement subi le briefing de la jeune Lady. Parmi eux figurait un vieux monsieur tout riquiqui sirotant une tasse dans son coin, un jeune adolescent blond à l'aspect fougueux, une servante rousse aux lunettes disproportionnées par rapport à son visage ainsi qu'un homme assez affirmé aussi blond.

- Qui c'est ? S'exclama le moins âgé avec enthousiasme. Elle est venue avec toi ?

- Je vous présente ma nouvelle amie Aurore ! Elle sera ici pour quelques temps !

- Bonjour. Dis-je, un peu gênée.

- Moi, c'est Bardroy !

- Et moi Maylin !

- Je suis Finian, Finny pour faire plus court !

- Ho ho ho. Finit Tanaka.

On fit connaissance en discutant un peu de tout, de leur fonction ici ainsi que d'autres choses, puis Élisabeth m'emmena visiter le jardin extérieur.

Heureusement pour moi, le reste de la journée se passa sans accroc. Même si je devais passer le dîner en compagnie de mon pire cauchemar et d'un jeune capricieux j'étais aux côtés de Lizzy qui me tenait à l'écart d'eux, ouf. La tension qui régnait était électrique mais quand le majordome arriva, par je ne sais quel stratagème il a réussi à instaurer une ambiance plus saine et agréable, ce qui me soulagea. Quand au repas, c'était tout simplement divin ! Bardroy doit être un sacré cuisinier hors-pair, je me demande s'il a déjà travaillé dans un restaurant auparavant, faudrait que j'aille le complimenter demain. Ce qui est drôle, c'est le fait que Lizzie et Frances pensent que je suis venue pour affaires (pour certains je semble bien plus vielle par rapport à mon âge), d'où le fait que je sois assise à cette table au détriment de Ciel qui par fierté sûrement, n'osa pas révéler la vérité à mon sujet.

Une fois repus, chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre respective, y compris moi-même. Une fois à l'intérieur mon premier réflexe fut de me libérer ce cet horreur qui me servait de robe et de sous-vêtements que je jeta négligemment sur un meuble pour ensuite enfiler une chemise légère et m'enfoncer dans mon lit. Quelle agréable sensation ! J'en oublierais presque tous les problèmes qu'il y a actuellement dans mon monde. En y repensant, je ne suis pas prête d'y retourner. En effet, il me faudra attendre au moins quelques jours pour reformer un passage dimensionnel. La meilleur idée qui me vient à l'esprit est de patienter tranquillement, de toute façon, que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? La fatigue me gagna très vite. La nuit porte conseil comme on dit souvent...

A suivre.


	2. Un train de vie à vos risques et périls

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en plus =D ! Régalez-vous et bonne lecture !**

**Chap 2 : Un train de vie à vos risques et périls.**

-Il est l'heure de vous lever Mademoiselle.

-...

-Mademoiselle ?

-Mmm...

Hein ? Il est déjà l'heure de se lever ? Je jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre. C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? Le soleil n'a même pas pointé le bout de son nez ! Autant me recoucher ! J'enfonçai ma tête dans le coussin, à moitié endormie.

- Il va bien falloir vous réveiller.

- Encore dix minutes.

- Allons, soyez raisonnable.

- Encore une demi-heure.

Je sentis les pas du frac se rapprocher, puis... murmurer à mon oreille ?

- Si ce n'est pas moi qui vous lèves, c'est Madame la Marquise de Midfort qui s'en chargera.

Nom de Dieu ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je bondis sec du lit, cognant malencontreusement le majordome au passage. Il se massa ensuite le menton avec un sourire. Espèce de sadique !

- Bien le bonjour Mademoiselle Aurore.

- Bonjour Sebastian. Vous alors.

- Il est du devoir d'un majordome d'accueillir convenablement nos invitées spéciaux, seulement il convient de votre part de respecter les règles s'appliquant à ce manoir. Énuméra-t-il tout en gardant son sourire aux airs charmeurs.

Parce qu'il y a des règles en plus ? En tout cas il connaît bien sa leçon le bougre. Il avança un chariot auquel il ôta le couvercle de certains plats, cachés jusqu'ici. Des senteurs exquises embaumèrent la pièce.

- Ce matin vous aurez du Cyril Blend et des œufs pochés. En accompagnement, vous pouvez choisir entre une soupe de tomate froide, du cake de Madère ou du crumble d'avoine.

- La soupe de tomate ira très bien, merci beaucoup Sebastian.

- A votre service.

Il déposa le fameux petit-déjeuner sur la table, se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, pour s'arrêter au seuil de ma porte.

- Au fait, je dois vous informer que la Marquise est rentrée chez elle avec sa nièce durant la nuit, ayant beaucoup de trajet à effectuer.

- Quoi ?

- Bonne journée, « Comtesse ». Termina-t-il, faisant référence à l'appellation que me donna Frances hier par erreur.

La porte se referma presque aussitôt. Il m'a bien eue ce crétin ! Résignée, Je m'approchais du déjeuner et commença par boire ce...Pouah ! Mais c'est du thé ! Pourtant je ne suis pas du genre capricieuse sur la nourriture mais cette boisson est bien la seule chose que je déteste par dessus tout. J'avais complètement omis que comme dans mon monde, les anglais à cet époque ne jureraient certainement que par leur « morning tea », « afternoon tea » et etc. Mais seulement voilà, Bardroy a du se donner du mal pour le faire et le laisser de côté serait très déplacée de ma part. Je le bus donc assez difficilement mais j'ai pu me rattraper avec délice sur le reste. Le repas achevé, je me mis en quête des vêtements que je portais avant « cette fâcheuse visite » d'hier. Malheur. Quand j'ouvris l'armoire, ma chère tenue manqua à l'appel. Seul parmi les robes figurait un mot soigneusement placé au milieu :

_J'ose espérer Mademoiselle la Comtesse Aurore que vous ne songiez guère à renouveler l'affront dont vous en avez fait la démonstration le jour précédent._

_Bonnes négociations avec le Comte Phantomhive et restez correct._

_Bien à vous. _

_Madame la Marquise de Midfort_

Raaahhhhh ! Même quand elle est plus là elle m'en fait encore baver ! Je vais tout de même pas me revêtir de ces atrocités qui vous tuerait au moindre mouvement en trop ? Bon, où pourrait-il avoir du fil à coudre et une aiguille ? Quitte à les porter, au moins que ce soit à ma taille, il est hors de question que je remette ne serait-ce qu'une fois ce corset à la noix ! Après quelques piqûres aux doigts, de frustrations répétées, de recherche de tissus supplémentaires et de concentration, une bonne heure se passa avant d'arriver à un résultat plutôt concluant. J'enfilais donc ma tenue raccommodé à la teinte rouge auquel plusieurs voiles de couleur mauve descendait jusqu'en bas que j'avais rajoutées car j'aimais toujours y mettre un peu de fantaisie. Parfait ! Elle me va comme un gant ! Il serait temps de sortir de ma chambre à présent. Mais que pourrais-je faire ? Sortir prendre de l'air me traversa l'esprit mais le mauvais temps qui régnait à l'extérieur m'en dissuada. Je marchais dans le couloir, songeuse. Il est vrai que...

BADABOUMMMMMMMM !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Un accident ? Un attentat ? J'accourus vers les cuisines puisque c'était le point d'où provenait la détonation. La porte (où du moins ce qui en restait), avait été catapulté et je découvris en entrant dans la pièce une cuisine dévastée repeinte en noir charbon auquel se tenait un four à l'état cadavérique et Bardroy qui, sûrement à cause de la déflagration, abordait une coupe afro assez impressionnante.

- Bard ! Tu vas bien ?

- Kof kof ! T'inquiète, c'est habituel de toute façon.

- Habituel ? Vous avez un matériel défectueux où quoi ? M'exclamais-je, inquiète.

- Disons que mon arme n'était pas encore tout à fait au point.

- Ton arme ? Ne parles-tu pas de tes ustensiles plutôt ?

- C'est presque ça. Sauf qu'utiliser un F-45 n'était peut-être pas tout à fait approprié pour ce genre d'utilisation.

C'est définitif, il a perdu la boule le pauvre. Faut dire, je me demande comment il a pu survivre à cette explosion. Mais je déjanta rapidement quand je remarquais qu'une sorte de lance flammes figurait au sol. Il avait raison ce dingue !Qu'essayait-t-il de faire avec ça ? Tandis que la situation m'échappait, une personne se profila.

- Veux-tu bien cesser d'appliquer ton art si chère à tes yeux pour une fois ? Exaspéra le majordome.

- T'y connais rien d'abord ! Pour moi, toute la beauté de l'art se pratique dans un cocktail explosif !

- Son... son art ? Interrompis-je tout en essayant désespérément de comprendre.

- Laissez, c'est une lubie chez lui. Bon, voyons ce qui a été épargné, du moins je l'espère.

Il chercha dans un frigo qui avait miraculeusement échappé au massacre alors que le rescapé débitait toute une liste d'arabesques concernant sa passion. Bref, pour tout résumer en un mot : BOUM !.

- Haa... Une chance que certains fruits de mer et légumes soient intacts. Je vais arranger ça. Mettez-vous de côté je vous prie.

Le cuisinier convalescent et moi nous écartions afin de l'observer. Dis-donc, c'est qu'il se met à préparer le plat lui-même ! Il a les compétences pour où quoi ?

- Il va tout arranger en un clin d'œil, à chaque fois c'est comme ça ! Me rassura Bardroy.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Par je ne sais quel procédé il réussit avec brio à concevoir avec minutie un plat sacrément original qui en ferait baver plus d'un : Des tranches de saumon fumé surmonté d'avocats aux crevettes assorti d'une salade de saison.

Un éclair me parvint. Ce ne serait quand même pas lui qui avait la charge du dîner d'hier ? Vu ce qui venait de se produire j'avais dorénavant des doutes concernant les qualités du blond en matière de cuisine. Cet homme m'épate.

- Bon, je te laisse ranger tout ça. Lança le serviteur à Bard puis s'agenouilla à mes pieds. Quant à vous Mademoiselle, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le désagrément qui vous a été causé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas.

- Ok Chef !

Le premier quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls, Bard et moi.

- T'as pas besoin d'un coup de main ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'avouerais que ne ce serait pas de refus mais j'ai mon rôle à tenir. Profites-en pour faire un tour. Affirma le jeune sûr de lui.

- Bon, comme tu veux. Bon courage !

- Merci !

Sur ce, je retourna dans le couloir et me remis à marcher de nouveau. Où en étais-je avant ça ? Le temps que de m'en rappeller et...

Glouglouglouglouglouglouglou

Tiens ? Les canalisations aussi ont des problèmes ? C'est bizarre mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça se rapproche...

GlouglouglouglOUGLOUGLOUGLOU !

OOUUUAAHHHHHH ! Vite, il faut fuir ! Mais où ? Où me cacher ? Trop tard. Je me retrouve soudainement engloutie sous une nuée blanche qui a surgi de l'autre bout de l'allée !

- Bloblobloblobloblo !

Impossible d'appeler à l'aide ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Je vais terminer ma vie dans une mare de bulles vagabondes ! Mais, contre toute attente, quelque chose attrapa mon avant-bras et me ramena sur la terre ferme.

- Blob !

Une bulle sortit de ma bouche en guise de remerciement au majordome de m'avoir sauvée. C'est ce que j'appelle avoir bu la tasse !

- MONSIEUR SEBAASSTTTIIIIAANN !

C'est la voix de Maylin ! Elle aussi a été emportée par le courant ? Euh...C'est quoi cette tenue de plongée ?

- Maylin, puis-je savoir le pourquoi de cet accoutrement ? Déglutit Sebastian, ses yeux aussi ronds que des boules de billard.

- Et beennnnn... J'eus pensée que c'était une bonne idée d'être préventive vu les problèmes de machine à laver...J'sais pas pourquoi elle s'emballe à chaque fois et ça déborde de partout ! Pleurnicha la bonne.

C'est plutôt toi qui t'emballes pour lui non ? A en juger ton visage aussi rouge que ma robe... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus grave ici : Le fait qu'au lieu de trouver un moyen de réparer le problème t'aie eue la brillante idée de te convertir en plongeuse, que ce soit aussi courant que les feux d'artifices de Bard ou, plus important encore : COMMENT T'AS FAIT POUR TROUVER UN MASQUE AUSSI GROS QUE TES LUNETTES ?

-Blobloblob ?

Encore une tentative ratée pour essayer de communiquer. J'ai impression d'être un poisson à m'exprimer en bulles ! Je crois que je vais me taire ce coup-ci...

- Donne-moi la notice s'il te plaît...Souffla t-il en récupérant le papier que la femme lui avait tendue. Combien de fois devrais te le dire que pour ce genre de lessives, quatre cuillères à poudre suffisait ? Quel est le nombre de cuillères que tu as mis cette fois ?

- Euh quooiiii ? J'aurais pourtant crue que c'était marqué soixante-dix ! Je suis désolée bouhouhou !

SOIXANTE-DIX ? C'est plus un problème de myopie à ce stade, c'est carrément de l'inconscience à l'état pur ! Elle s'attendait à quoi en mettant une quantité pareille ? A ma grande surprise, la même scène se reproduisit. Le majordome prit sa place, comme pour le cuisinier, le temps de faire disparaître les bulles, puis de refaire un lavage correct avant d'étendre le linge au dehors, le mauvais temps ayant cessé. Il s'excusa de nouveau envers-moi puis disparut à nouveau.

- Je m'en veux de t'avoir impliquée là-dedans. S'attrista Maylin

- Au moins le problème est réglé blob, c'est le principal blob !

- Je dois retourner à mon travail. A tout à l'heure Aurore !

- Blob, pas de soucis blob !

Bon. Puisque me voilà à l'extérieur je vais me promener un peu dans le jardin. Revenons à nos bull...euh, non, moutons ! Avec toutes ces péripéties j'en ai eue pour une vie entière ! Reposons-nous un peu. Quand j'y pense, si Sebastian passe son temps à réparer les bêtises des domestiques, sa vie doit être un enfer, à frôler la mort tous les jours rien que par le talent dévastateur de Maylin, de Bard et de...Il fait déjà quoi comme boulot Finny ? J'sais plus...Je m'accolais tranquillement à un des arbres et m'accorda une petite sieste bien méritée.

Ça a bien failli être la dernière.

Je repris conscience que bien plus tard, avec un méchant mal de crâne et un visage tout humide. Des larmes ?

- Ouuinnn ! J'ai pas fait exprès je suis désoléééééé ! Je vous demande pardooon !

- Si t'avais pas une force surhumaine aussi Finny !

- C'est le troisième arbre que tu brises à mains nues cette semaine, en exceptant ceux que tu achèves à coups de cisailles...

- Une chance que vous étiez là Sebastiaaaan ! Sans vous je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver !

- Elle ne représente qu'une source d'ennuis depuis qu'elle est ici.

- Eh ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir si tu recevais un tronc sur la poire ! Criais-je.

Oups. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Tous le monde se tenait autour de mon lit, y compris Ciel, estomaqués par ma déclaration. Même le jardinier (oui, ça m'a rafraîchi la mémoire) s'arrêta de pleurer juste au dessus de moi. Et un dingue de plus. Un blanc s'installa avant que ce dernier reprit comme si de rien n'était.

- Ah, ça y est ! Elle est revenue à la vie !

- Arrête de raconter des âneries ! Elle n'a jamais été décédée, juste sonnée ! Rétorqua Bardroy.

- Ouille ! T'es pas allé de main morte, fais attention la prochaine fois ! M'exclamais-je en me massant la tête tout en priant le ciel qu'il y ait justement pas de prochaine fois.

- Promis je ferais gaffe !

- Ravi de vous savoir en bonne santé. Lança l'homme aux yeux noisettes d'un sourire rassurant.

- Mouais. Murmura le comte, vexé.

Étant rassurés, tous se remirent à leur poste jusqu'au repas du soir, mon « sommeil » ayant duré plus de cinq heures selon Sebastian. Cette fois-ci, absence de la marquise oblige et le Lord ayant plus de contraintes, je pris mon dîner dans la salle de service en compagnie des trois dangers ambulants et du majordome mais le plat fut tout aussi délicieux que le précédent. Le temps du souper se passa tranquillement et en sortant de table, je vis Tanaka que je n'avais pas vu de la journée. Je me dirigeais vers lui et le salua la main sur l'épaule.

- Bonsoir Tanaka.

- Ho ho ho. M'accueillit-il avec sérénité, son habituel tasse entre ses mains.

Snif. Et dire que c'est le seul domestique à part Sebastian à être censé dans ce manoir de fous.

_A suivre._

**Pauvre Aurore, je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs xD. La suite de ses aventures arrivera très prochainement ^^ !**_  
_


	3. Fous ! Ils sont tous fous !

**Et un troisième chapitre comme promis ! **

**Heavening : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^. Pour répondre à tes questions en commençant par Aurore, je ne l'ai pas décrit exprès afin de vous laisser la liberté de l'imaginer comme bon vous semble. Sur le rythme de parution, ça dépend, en fait elle peuvent très bien apparaître dans la même semaine ou bien celui d'après, mais à chaque fois je précise la date de parution du prochain chapitre à la fin de la page donc voilou !**

**Chap 3 : Fous ! Ils sont tous fous !**

Et une journée terminée de plus, une ! Cinq jours se sont écoulés depuis ma venue. Cinq jours que j'esquive Bard, Maylin et Finny durant leur travail. Cinq jours où je passe mon temps à faire des parties d'échecs et de tarots avec mon ami Tanaka. Cinq jours où je n'ai pas eue à subir d'autres catastrophes. Bref, cinq jours de tranquillité quasi-absolue.

Mais seulement voilà ! Ce soir, je suis à un état de fatigue très avancé et je sais qu'indubitablement la nuit sera de courte durée car j'ai beau éprouver beaucoup de sympathie pour Sebastian, mais je ne peux plus supporter ses réveils aux aurores !

Des heures que j'y songe sans pour autant y trouver une solution. Changer de salle ? Me cacher ? Inutile, Finny m'a conté que le majordome avait déjà jusqu'à été chercher son maître (qui voulait lui-aussi grappiller quelques heures de sommeil en plus) dans le garde-manger, cachette la plus sûre mais pourtant... Feindre l'endormie tel la Belle au Bois Dormant ? Non plus, j'ai déjà testé et je me suis retrouvée avec un seau d'eau sur la figure en guise de réveil. Dormir à la belle étoile comme un... Mais pourquoi je n'y ais pas songé plus tôt ? Autant dans mon monde il est courant que plusieurs d'entre-nous possédait des capacités, comme le fait d'ouvrir des ouvertures à travers les mondes, autant dans celui-ci il me semble qu'ils n'en ont pas connaissance ! C'est le plan rêvé ! J'écrivis vite fait sur un morceau de papier « Ne me cherchez pas, je dors ! » et le déposa sur mon lit. C'est alors que je pris ma concentration et resta silencieuse.

Ma chemise de nuit se mit à flotter, devenant trop grande pour moi, mes oreilles pointèrent vers le haut, mes pommettes laissèrent place à de magnifiques moustaches et mes mains se transformèrent en de moelleux coussinets. Eh oui vous l'aurez compris, la métamorphose fait partie de mes nombreux dons ! Qui penserait à me chercher sous la peau d'un chat ? Personne, évidemment. A moi les nuits peinarde ! J'en ronronnerais presque de joie !Je sortis aussitôt par la fenêtre et alla m'endormir dans un coin.

…

…

…

…

Ça a marché comme sur des roulettes ! Le soleil pointait déjà haut dans le ciel que je pris le temps de me réveiller en douceur. J'ai pu rattraper toutes mes heures de sommeil en retard et je pète la forme ! Je sautillais gaiement en direction de ma chambre afin de reprendre mon apparence.

Malédiction ! Qui a fermé la fenêtre ? Sans ça, il m'est impossible de récupérer mes affaires ! Je ne peux tout de même pas réapparaître en tenue d'Ève en plein dehors ! Il faut que je trouve une entrée afin de m'y faufiler ! Je galopais, espérant trouver une issue possible en faisant le tour du manoir.

Là ! Un battant ouvert ! Je bondis direct vers l'intérieur d'un coup ! Mais l'atterrissage n'était pas vraiment celui que j'attendais.

-Que ? Lança le majordome, visiblement médusé.

-AAHHH ! SEBASTIAN, ENLEVES-MOI CA ! Se débattit Ciel, tandis que je m'agrippais de toutes mes forces sans le vouloir sur sa chevelure.

En effet, choisir de passer par le bureau du Comte fut la plus mauvaise idée que j'aie eue de toute ma vie.

-ATCHOUM ! FAIS VITE DEMON ! ATCHOUM !

-Restez tranquille, je m'en charge.

Ce n'est pas sans mal que le frac m'enleva de la tête de l'enfant, mes griffes menaçant par peur de provoquer de sérieux dégâts. Je crois même que je lui ai laissé quelques séquelles, ouch !

- Meou !

- Et voilà le travail.

- DÉGAGE-LE DE MA VUE ! ATCHOUM ! HORS D'ICI !

- Tout de suite jeune maître.

Il me porta dans des bras le temps de prendre congé et de traverser les couloirs. Me voilà sorti d'affaire. Maintenant, trouvons une esquive afin de se défaire de lui et de foncer direction ma chambre !

- Ah là là, pourquoi s'acharne-t-il autant sur ces adorables boules de poils ?

- Meou ?

Ça alors. J'ignorais qu'il adorait les matous, comme c'est mignon ! Tout le contraire de ce gosse qui a apparemment chopé une allergie à leur encontre vu sa réaction.

- Ahh...Si doux...Si tendres...

Eh mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ! Lâche ma main ! Euh, la patte !

- Comme j'aimerais avoir des coussinets aussi délicats...Gagatisa-t-il tout en les caressant.

Arrête ! Ça chatouille ! Haha j'en peux plus !

- Myahh myaah myaah myaah !

- Si je pouvais je resterais ainsi éternellement...

Hein ? Ah non alors ! Dépose-moi à terre immédiatement !

- Vous êtes si mignon. Même votre nez et de toute beauté.

C'est officiel, je raye définitivement Sebastian de la liste des personnes normaux. Son amour pour les chats est un peu...excessif, ça en devient même glauque à ce stade !

_Diling !_

- Que me veux-t-il encore ? Soupira Sebastian, déçu. Désolé mon chaton, mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

Sauvée par le gong ! Il me reposa au sol avant de repartir avec...UN BISOU ?

- A bientôt ma beauté.

Je frôle la crise cardiaque. Je vais mourir de honte ! Jamais j'aurais dû me transformer ! Tandis que j'essayais de retrouver la raison, je zigzaguais de droite à gauche, complètement à l'ouest. Un bon quart d'heure s'écoula avant de revenir à mon état normal. En plus, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on était retourné à la case départ, c'est à dire hors des murs. En conclusion, les fenêtres on oublie ! Essayons de trouver une porte plutôt !

- Ouaahhh ! Un chat ! Il est trop choupi !

Rassurez-moi, cette voix qui m'est si familière...Dites-moi que ce n'est pas elle ?

- Mais il le serait encore mieux avec quelques arrangements ! Dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux et quelques décorations qu'elle sortit de nulle part.

Lizzy, je t'en supplie, laisse moi-partiiirrrrrrrrrrrr !

…

…

…

…

Si je devais faire un comparatif entre mon relooking made in Elisabeth d'avant et actuel, je ne sais pas lequel est le pire. Dans les deux cas je suis quasiment privée de mouvements. Me voilà à quitter la gravité terrestre de nouveau, cette « chère » fille me portant à bout de bras.

- Tu seras mon cadeau de bienvenue pour mon amoureux ! Quelque chose me dit qu'il adore les chats en réalité malgré son renfrognement ! Ça valait le coup de venir en secret !

Si j'étais doté de la parole sous cette forme, je lui en dissuaderais de suite ! C'est pas bon ça, je le sens pas du tout, genre je vois la scène d'ici en plusieurs étapes :

1. Élisabeth « m'offre » à Ciel.

2. Ciel a une crise d'éternuements fulgurante et me maudis de nombreux noms d'oiseaux.

3. Sebastian arrive à la rescousse.

4. Je subis une série de papouilles et de guili-guili mortels.

5. Paix à mon âme.

Brr ! Ça fait froid dans le dos. Une minute ! Je vais pouvoir rentrer au manoir ! C'est ma dernière chance, il faut pas la laisser filer !

- J'espère qu'il sera de bonne humeur aujourd'hui... Si seulement je pouvais lui rendre son sourire d'avant, t'en penses quoi toi ? Soupira Lizzy tout en me posant la question.

- Meou ?

Parce qu'il lui est déjà arrivé de sourire dans sa vie ? J'essayais de matérialiser cette pensée... image curieuse... Me voilà confidente improvisée en tout cas. Mais ? Elle pleure ?

- Moi aussi je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Quand ses parents sont morts j'ai bien eue peur qu'il ait perdu tout espoir de vivre. Même à celui de Tante An il y a trois semaines il a été très touché. Comme j'aimerais lui redonner goût à la vie, qu'il revive ses années d'insouciance, loin de cette affreuse tragédie sans nom. Sanglota-t-elle.

Ces mots m'attendrirent. Derrière son excentricité se cachait une enfant soucieuse et réfléchie. Le comte aussi semble posséder une face cachée. Certes, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il était orphelin, mais les efforts qu'usait Élisabeth pour lui remonter le moral faisait preuve d'un grand attachement, malgré qu'elle aussi ait perdue un être cher récemment. Elle s'aida se ses manches pour s'essuyer le visage puis changea soudainement d'expression en un éclair. Euh, c'est bien la fille triste que j'ai entraperçu l'instant d'avant ?

- J'arrive mon Cielounet !

Elle traversa la cour en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire et ouvrit la porte dans un fracas tonitruant !

- BONJOUR TOUT L'MONDE !

- Oh, bonjour Mademoiselle Élisabeth, comment allez-vous ? Répondit Maylin. Mais ne devriez-vous pas être chez votre mère ?

- Disons qu'elle m'a autorisée exceptionnellement de venir ici. Au fait, Aurore est-elle toujours dans le manoir ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Comment ça vous l'ignorez ? Elle a pas disparu au moins ?

- Et bien apparemment elle aurait trouvé un plan infaillible pour éviter de se réveiller trop tôt et s'est cachée quelque part. Même Sebastian a remué ciel et terre pour la trouver mais en vain...

- C'est vraiment énorme ! Pourtant, rien ne résiste à ce mec ! Je meurs d'envie de connaître son secret ! Rajouta Bard.

Pour l'astuce, je crains que vous ne puissiez jamais le savoir, je ne suis pas près de recommencer de sitôt la même bêtise.

- Oh ! Voilà mon fiancée ! COUCOU MON CŒUR !

J'ai une ouverture ! Navré de te décevoir Lizzy, mais le devoir m'appelle ! Je me détacha d'elle et bondis à toute vitesse dans les escaliers !

- Attends, mais reviens !

- Lizzy, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue rien que pour toi mon ange ! Répondit-elle en sautant à son cou, oubliant le fuyard que j'étais.

La vie est belle ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me rhabiller tralala ! Mais à quel prix ! Alors, prenons à gauche puis à la deuxième intersection je prends la troisième porte à droite, c'est facile !

…

…

Vous avez déjà vécu le fait d'avoir la mauvaise sensation de vous trouver dans un mauvais film de série B où tous les malheurs du monde s'abattent sur vous ? Voici un nouvel épisode de cette monstrueuse journée : Les tapettes à souris, l'invasion ! Je ne peux risquer de faire un pas de plus en avant sans me faire coincer une patte par ces engins ! Bon, tant pis, faisons un détour...

-Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé un autre chat pour exterminer les souris !

Kyyaaaa ! Finny apparaît au sens inverse et s'apprête certainement à m'attraper ! Je suis encerclé ! Il ne me reste que deux possibilités ! Soit mon ultime espoir tombe à l'eau, soit je prends mon courage à mes risques et périls. Mais j'en ai trop bavé, quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit l'honneur sauf ! Je saute ! Le temps sembla passer au ralenti, le temps de mon vol plané survolant tous les pièges, cet instant d'adrénaline me parut interminable ! Mais je réussis à le franchir avec réussite ! Je disparus aux yeux du jardinier et atteignis enfin ma chambre !

-MIAOU ! Miaulais-je comme cri de victoire !

Me voilà arrivée en un seul morceau ! J'ai du revoir ma vie trois où quatre fois mine de rien, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure ! Aurore, tu peux enfin réintégrer ta place parmi les humains!

Je m'extirpa du déguisement que Lizzie m'avait mis, repris ma respiration et me concentra.

Je fis une croissance rapide de ma taille, mes griffes rentrèrent afin de faire place à des ongles, je passais de quatre pattes à deux et ma fourrure disparut au profit d'une peau lisse et sans poils. Me voilà de nouveau...

_Criii !_

- Vous voilà enfin Made...

Je crois qu'il y a eu un arrêt sur image, ce qui fut le cas de mon cœur aussi.

Sebastian est là.

Je suis dans l'embarras.

Sebastian me regarde.

Je suis toute nue.

Sebastian s'excuse.

Je suis toute rouge.

Sebastian referme la porte.

Je suis pétrifiée de honte.

C'EST LA FIN DES HARICOOOTTTS !

_A suivre._

**Le quatrième chapitre apparaîtra en fin de semaine =D !**


	4. Londres, me voilà !

**Chap 4 : Londres, me voilà !**

_Le Times – Londres : Sixième assassinat d'une femme de noblesse retrouvée morte dans un théâtre – Novembre 1888_

A en croire le journal, c'est pas joyeux à Londres en ce moment. Déjà que cette histoire de Jack l'éventreur que j'ai entendue parler était morbide mais il remettent ça un mois après. En plus, comble de malchance, pour une raison inconnue je me suis dans l'incapacité de rentrer chez moi. Peut-être que selon les dimensions les portes sont plus difficiles à s'ouvrir ou demandent plus de temps. Une autre question me tourna en tête : Pourquoi Ciel m'autorise encore à être ici ? Depuis le temps il aurait pu trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour me congédier « dans les règles ». Je reposais le magasine sur la table et continua de boire mon cocktail en compagnie de Tanaka.

- Il fait un temps magnifique vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Ho ho ho, confirma le vieil homme.

- Ça vous dis une partie d'échecs ?

- Ho ho ho.

Mais le temps d'installer le plateau sur la table, Sebastian entra dans la véranda. Je devenus rouge pivoine. Depuis qu'il m'a surprise dans mon plus simple appareil je n'ose plus le regarder en face.

- Mademoiselle Aurore, Monsieur le Comte demande à vous voir.

- Ah ? Répondis-je, surprise de savoir que celui qui m'a presque jamais adressé la parole veuille soudainement me voir.

- Ceci est de la plus haute importance.

- Je lui manque autant que ça ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit-il malicieusement.

Je me releva et le suivis. Durant notre marche...

- Puis-je vous poser une question sans vouloir être indiscret ?

- Bien sûr, mais lequel ?

- Auriez-vous vu aperçu un chat possédant un pelage de diverses couleurs d'une certaine rareté ces derniers temps ?

- Heu, non. Je n'en ai pas vu du tout, désolée.

- Merci quand même.

Je me fis encore plus petite. Il en va de sa santé mentale d'ignorer la véritable identité du chat en question, c'est à dire moi-même.

Nous arrivons enfin dans une salle auquel l'enfant se tenait derrière son bureau, installé sur son fauteuil en cuir.

- Bonjour Ciel.

- Depuis quand te permets-tu de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Charmant. Si je n'ai plus le droit de tutoyer un gosse bien moins âgé que moi, où va le monde ?

- Depuis notre rencontre, ça me paraît évident non ? Le provoquais-je.

- Je vais te !

- L'heure n'est pas aux chamailleries Monsieur. Ne l'aviez-vous pas convoqué pour une raison bien précise ? Calma le majordome.

- Tss !

Il me tendit une lettre qui se trouvait soigneusement rangé dans un tiroir. Interloqué, je le pris et le parcourus assez rapidement.

_Monsieur le Comte de Phantomhive,_

_Comme vous l'aurez sûrement constaté par le biais des médias, de nombreux meurtres ont récemment eu lieu en plein cœur de notre chère ville natale, Londres. Les victimes concernées sont tous sans exception des femmes d'un rang élevé participant au bon fonctionnement de notre monarchie victorienne qui, à chaque homicide, sont ensuite abandonnées volontairement sans vie dans des lieux publics très fréquentées dans l'unique but de choquer et de provoquer les honnêtes citoyens que constitue notre pays. _

_Notre reine bien aimée est très attristé de ces tragiques événements qui entache notre société actuelle . Au nom de votre blason et en l'honneur de ce qu'elle représente, cette dernière compte sur votre entière collaboration ainsi que sur votre efficacité afin d' y mettre un terme et ce dans les plus brefs délais afin de soulager sa tristesse._

_Mes salutations mes plus sincères._

J'ai l'impression d'assister à une mauvaise blague des plus douteux. Services secrets de sa majesté ? Ciel travaillerait pour la reine ? Mais pourquoi me montrer ça à moi ? Ce genre de lettres n'est pas censé être confidentiel en temps normal ? Qu'ai-je à voir dans cette affaire ? Rien n'était logique, c'est du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire, concluais-je.

- Si c'est un de tes mauvais tours, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout.

- Parce que j'ai l'air d'un clown peut-être ?

- J'avouerais que répondre par la positive est plus que tentant. Pourq...

_Sbafff !_

Il... il vient de me gifler ?! Pour qui il se prend ce pourri-gâté ?! Ma réplique ne se fit pas attendre que je lui en ait retourné une directe ! Hors de lui, il se jeta sur moi. Je fis de même et nous lançons dans une bagarre générale ! Nous nous distribuons les coups simultanément jusqu'à que Sebastian nous sépare avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Allons, du calme enfin.

- Mais c'est elle qui à commencé !

- « C'est elle qui a commencé » ? Voilà qui fait preuve d'une grande immaturité chez toi malgré tes grands-airs !

- La ferme !

- Si la reine vous voyait. Réprimanda le frac.

Comme si l'Angleterre était mon pays d'origine. Aurait-il omis le fait que mon nom sonnait français ? Juste parce que nous, les rois, on s'en est déjà débarrassés depuis bien longtemps lors de la Révolution. Couic ils ont fait !

- C'est bon j'ai compris, lâche-moi. Capitula le jeune maître.

- Vous me promettez de pas vous frapper à nouveau ?

- Oui. Grogna-t-il.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! Ajoutais-je solennellement.

- Bien. Pouvons nous continuer à présent ?

Le majordome nous relâcha et Ciel retourna à sa place avec une moue boudeuse. Il reprit la parole.

- Comme je le disais précédemment, avant d'être « interrompu », ceci n'a rien d'un canular. Je me permets de te réquisitionner pour cette affaire en tant que volontaire temporaire au service de sa majesté.

- Acceptons le fait que ce soit véridique : Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas demander plutôt à un autre membre de votre organisation ?

- Tout simplement car il nous faut impliquer une femme mûre. La seule qui en faisait partie n'étant plus de ce monde, et comme pour des raisons d'urgence et de temps nous n'avons guère le choix...

- Me voilà ici. Terminais-je.

- Tout juste.

Bon. Je n'y crois pas trop à son histoire rocambolesque mais pourtant ça se tient. Mais cela ne résolvait pas tout...

- Qu'ai-je à y gagner dans cet enquête ?

- D'ôter le poids de la souffrance à la reine est plus qu'honorable. En revanche ne t'attends pas à une quelconque prime.

Sa souffrance ? Soit je n'ai pas tout saisi, soit elle se prétend être ce qu'elle n'est pas, serait-ce de l'égoïsme ?

- Et les risques ?

- De laisser le meurtrier s'échapper si on n'agit pas de suite.

C'est pas vraiment une réponse ça ! Mais bon, en y réfléchissant, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre après tout ? La lettre mentionnait Londres, donc on y sera certainement, ça me changera de ce maudit manoir (et je pourrais ramener quelques souvenirs au passage aussi).

- J'accepte ton offre, mais pas d'entourloupes !

- Alors prépare tes affaires, nous partons dans un quart d'heure.

- De suite !

J'entassais quelques habits vite fait dans une petite valise et rejoignis le fiacre qui nous attendait à l'entrée. Sebastian conduisit les chevaux tandis que Ciel et moi nous regardons en chien de faïence à l'intérieur. Heureusement que de nos jours on voyage en auto, c'est bien plus confortable que cette calèche qui vous détruit le derrière en moins de deux !

Le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps et nous arrivons à la capitale. Comme c'est amusant de voir certains monuments comme neufs ! Même le Tower Bridge était en construction ! Mais en observant la fameuse grande horloge, j'observais ma montre par réflexe...

- J'ose espérer que tu n'exerce pas la profession de voleuse à tout hasard ?

- Pardon ?

- D'où vient ce bijou ? Pointa-t-il du doigt.

Oh oh ! Se pointer dans un manoir il y a deux semaines avec des loques comme vêtements et être doté d'une montre qui était réservé aux richissimes à cet époque ne devait pas être logique en effet.

On va essayer l'improvisation.

- Tu le sais pas ? Ta tante t'as dit que j'étais une « Comtesse » non ? Alors, quoique de plus normal que de posséder ceci.

- Je ne suis pas aussi naïf, je t'ai à l'œil.

- Serait-ce criminel de porter une simple montre ?

-...

Le sujet s'arrêta là. Ouf ! En plus, mon petit fessier va enfin être au repos, on vient de se garer en face de sa maison de ville ! Sebastian nous fit descendre et nous entrons à l'intérieur. J'observais tellement la grandeur de ces lieux que je ne remarquais pas qu'ils ne m'avaient pas attendue. Je marchais un peu dans les couloirs pour les retrouver.

C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes pas seuls ici...Derrière-moi ?!

- Je sais ce que vous recherchez. Dit une voix camouflée dans l'ombre.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis la réponse à vos prières. Ce que vous convoitez est difficile d'accès, voir dangereux.

- Que veux tu dire par là ? Serait-ce en rapport avec l'affaire des meurtres ? Que savez vous sur moi ?

L'ombre décida de se dévoiler, faisant apparaître un jeune homme probablement de nationalité chinoise. Il esquissa un grand sourire.

- Si vous me donniez d'abord votre nom je serais un peu plus renseigné pour vous aider !

Je tombais littéralement par terre. Il m'a carrément fait tomber dans le panneau cet idiot ! Tu parles d'un danger !

- Lau, que faites-vous ici ?

- Dis-donc, Comte...

Il s'approcha d'un air grave et sérieux jusqu'à son oreille.

- Serait-ce vôtre...maîtresse ?

- Eh ! J'ai entendu !

- Cesse de raconter des âneries, elle est ici uniquement pour les besoins de l'enquête.

- Ooh, quel dommage. Mima-t-il d'un air faussement déçu.

Cette altercation terminée, nous nous installions dans les fauteuils du salon. Après nous avoir servi (encore du thé ?!) Ciel raconta à Lau la raison de sa venue ici.

- Le Comte va enfin de nouveau entrer en action à ce qu'on dirait. Sourit ce dernier.

- Oui, mais nous devons agir vite.

- Quand je repense à notre dernière collaboration pour arrêter Jack l'éventreur, que vous étiez « mignonne » avec votre robe !

- Tais-toi !

Ciel ? En robe ? J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à ces paroles pendant qu'il virait au rouge.

- Alors mon petit, comme ça on se travestit ?

- Ça suffit ! Je l'ai fait uniquement pour essayer de coincer le meurtrier !

- D'ailleurs, il est fort déplorable qu'on ait pu arrêter l'assassin en question n'est-il pas ?

- J'aimerais qu'on passe à un autre sujet. Dit-il très fermement, faisant passer ce message pour une obligation.

Ouh là ! Si il avait eu des revolvers à la place des yeux, il nous aurait liquidé d'un coup. Il venait de prendre une expression si dur...

- Au fait, qui suspectez-vous mon Comte ? Relança Lau.

- Comme tout enquête à un point de départ, nous allons retourner voir « une vielle connaissance ».

- Ne me dites pas que ?

- Si. Seul lui peut nous indiquer la marche à suivre pour le moment. Déglutit Ciel

- De qui vous parlez ? Il est si important que ça ? M'impressionnais-je.

- Vous le saurez bientôt. Me répondit le chinois mystérieux.

_A suivre._


	5. Une visite pour le moins inoubliable

**Et un cinquième chapitre auquel je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ !**

**Chap 5 : Une visite pour le moins inoubliable**

- Donc...où sommes-nous ?

- JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS SAVEZ DE QUOI VOUS PARLIEZ ! M'exclamais-je.

- Vous avez vraiment une mauvaise mémoire Lau. Déplora Ciel.

C'est ainsi que nous nous tenions devant ce qui paraissait être un endroit désaffecté plus qu'à une entreprise de pompes funèbres. Cercueils et tombes en piètre état surplombaient la devanture. Même des gousses d'ail accompagnées de toiles d'araignées étaient suspendues au dessous de son enseigne orné d'un crâne :

- Undertaker ?

- C'est une connaissance de Monsieur. Me répondit Sebastian.

- Ça, je l'avais compris.

Ouh là là ! Si je meurs un jour, jamais je voudrais terminer dans cet endroit lugubre à en faire pâlir un mort ! Je fus réticente à entrer avec les autres mais je préférais cacher ma frousse au fond de moi, le Comte pouvant y voir une occasion de me chambrer à nouveau.

- Tu es là Undertaker ?

- Hi hi hi !

Un rire sortant des ténèbres qui régnait fit trembler toute ma colonne vertébrale.

- Une fois de plus, je savais que tu viendrais, Comte. Mais tu connais mon prix.

D'où...d'où ça vient ? La pièce paraît vide pourtant ! Je cherchais un peu dans tous les coins, la peur au ventre. Cet endroit émanait non seulement des ondes négatives terrifiantes mais son inventaire était des plus glauques, osant espérer que ce que contenait certains pots n'était pas des morceaux de...glups !

Oh mon dieu ! Un des cercueils au mur est en train de s'ouvrir dans un grondement apocalyptique ! Je... je le vois avec ses deux yeux brillants ! Il...il me regarde ! J-je...je...

- Ou alors veux-tu essayer un de mes cercueils ?

AHYAAAAHHHHHHHH !

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bon ben ça y est, j'suis morte. Le noir règne en maître et je n'ai même pas compris la raison de mon décès. C'est ainsi que moi, Aurore Leclerc, tomba tragiquement pour la France...

Tiens ? Si je suis encore capable de penser, serait-ce un signe de vie ? Et si je suis vivante alors...c'est que je suis vraiment stupide jusqu'à la moelle des os.

- Mouahahahhaha ! C'en est trop, j'en peux plus hihihihi !

- …

Je repris connaissance aux côtés du frac et fit face à une scène des plus... inédites.

- Toutes mes félicitations Mademoiselle Aurore.

- Quoi ?

- J'entrevois le paradis houhouhou !

- J'y crois pas. Fit Ciel, scotché sur place. Même Sebastian n'arrivait pas à le faire rire autant.

- C'est qui ce type en train de se rouler par terre ? Demandais-je les yeux écarquillées.

- C'est Monsieur Undertaker.

- Huhuhu ! Même un mort n'a jamais été aussi blanc ghyahahaha !

- Euh, de qui il parle là ?

- Seriez-vous une actrice hors-pair ? Lança Lau.

Le dérangé hilare s'approcha et reprit tout en haletant.

- Toi, je t'aime bien ! Je serais même prêt à t'offrir la plus belle tombe de ma collection !

Ouaahhh ! C'est le psychopathe de tout à l'heure ! Au secours !

- Je...si...gfdhkiytsg !

Il s'affala par terre et recommença sa crise de fou-rire. Tant mieux, du moment que ce fou me ne touche pas d'un iota. On dirait que ma perte de conscience passagère fut l'élément déclencheur.

Une demi-heure passa, le temps qu'il arrête de rire et de reprendre sa respiration. J'eus aussi le temps de me rassurer à son sujet, malgré sa... lubie.

Il nous proposa de nous installer, mais utiliser des cercueils comme bancs... Même le « thé » qu'il servit dans des béchers semblait suspecte, pour rien au monde on me forcera à boire cette substance !

- Vous êtes venus pour les meurtres n'est ce pas ? Enfin ceci dit je le savais déjà.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ces femmes ? Posa le jeune maître.

- La question serait plutôt : Que le meurtrier en à-t-il fait ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qu'il s'amuse à retirer sur chacune d'elles quelque chose de caractéristique.

- Lequel ? Interrompis-je, interloquée.

- Ce quelque chose me permet de communiquer avec vous en ce moment même.

- La voix ? Mais les morts ne parlent pas, ils sont muets comme des tombes !

- Ouiii ! C'est justement cela qui a provoqué leur destin funeste ! A chaque autopsie que j'ai pratiqué sur chacune de ces dames, leurs cordes vocales ont subi plusieurs séquelles plus où moins présentes ! Mais sache que j'apprécie beaucoup ton humour hihihi, je crois que je vais te compter parmi mes clientes préférées !

Heureusement que j'ai pas bu le verre ! J'aurais rendue tout mon repas sinon, eurk ! Pour son offre d'abonnement, je m'en dispenserais volontiers, une fois cet entretien terminé, j'y resterai pas une seconde de plus !

- Serait-ce un médecin qui en serait à l'origine ? Demanda le Comte.

- Impossible, les ligaments ont été faits intérieurement, même quelqu'un de doué en la matière n'y parviendrait guère. Il est fort probable que le coupable soit « une personne de l'ombre ».

- Je vois...Merci pour ton accueil, Undertaker.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles prononcées par Ciel que nous quittions enfin cet endroit morbide, ce que je fis au pas de course ! Nous regagnions la calèche à deux rues d'ici.

- Mais qui serait capable de faire une chose pareille ? Et surtout, comment procède-t-il ? Posa le chinois.

- D'après ces explications, il agit avec la plus grande minutie. Rétorqua Sebastian. Cependant, les médecins étant écartés, il ne reste que peu de suspects potentiels. Il y a de fortes chances que la personne utilise des instruments peu communs à notre pays...

- Comme dans Égypte ancienne où on extrayait le cerveau des pharaons par une tige dans le nez avant de les embaumer ? Sortais-je.

- Tu parles d'un exemple...Déglutit Ciel

- C'était juste une image. Et si on essayait plutôt d'établir un lien entre les victimes ?

- Soit, pour une fois tu as raison. Sebastian, peux tu t'occuper des recherches ?

- Pour une fois ?

- Certainement, My Lord. Je vous attendrais à votre retour avec une forêt noire comme goûter ainsi que votre thé de l'après-midi. Je vous laisse !

Eh mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Il vient de passer par la porte du fiacre, il va se faire tuer ! Je regardais paniquée par la vitre, mais il avait disparu de la circulation.

- Incroyable...

- Je vais finir par avoir l'habitude. Souffla Lau

- Parce que c'est pas la première fois en plus ?!

Nous arrivions à la maison un quart d'heure plus tard. Euh...Soit j'ai encore des hallucinations, soit il est vraiment ici !

-Bon retour à la maison. Comme prévu, les préparatifs sont fin prêt.

Le majordome était déjà de retour et ce n'était pas tout : celui qui battrait n'importe quel sprinteur aux Jeux Olympiques avait en plus avec lui toutes les informations concernant la vie de toutes les victimes ! Quoique qu'en réfléchissant, ce monde est si étrange qu'il est peut-être fréquent de parcourir les rues en mode « save in the world » afin de collecter les informations nécessaires. Après tout, eux-mêmes ne sont pas au courant de ma véritable nature...

Sebastian énonça toutes les listes concernant chaque femme, mais, malgré ce qu'avait été leur existence, parcours, études etc, rien ne laissait apparaître un semblant de point commun qui aurait pu laisser une indication sur l'ordre des crimes.

La nuit ayant surpris le soleil, tout le monde monta se coucher, excepté moi-même qui fit un détour à la bibliothèque de la demeure, l'image d'un certain croque-mort démoniaque répondant au nom d'Undertaker m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Je tournais en rond quand je le croisais.

- J'aurais encore plus de mal à vous réveiller si vous vous couchiez à une heure aussi tardive. Sourit Sebastian.

- Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît.

- Si vous insistez.

- Tutoyer j'ai dis !

- Très bien. S'amusa-t-il.

Franchement, qui croirait que cette personne presque parfait pouvait changer de personnalité en un éclair dès qu'il croisait le premier chat venu ?

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Aux défuntes. A moins que le meurtrier soit fou, je reste persuadé qu'il à laissé un indice même involontairement...

- C'est aussi mon avis. Sa manière de procéder est très particulière et agit discrètement, il nous sera guère aisé de l'appréhender.

- Surtout ce type qui semble avoir un malin plaisir à se prendre pour un magicien à disparaître, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas si il pouvait s'évaporer à coups de « Alacazam » ! Mimais-je exagérément.

Ça le fit rire. Il est vrai que cette histoire était à s'arracher les cheveux, alors fallait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. J'aurais bien eue l'idée de faire usage d'un de mes dons afin de m'aider mais je n'en connais aucune qui me ferait des révélations telle les dernières pages d'un roman d'Agatha Christie... Ah mais, en parlant de bouquins...Ça me paraît un peu loufoque comme raisonnement, mais si leurs noms était mentionné dans l'un d'eux ? Quitte à essayer ! Mais avec lui ici...

- Sebastian, s'il te plaît, pourrais tu amener du café ? Si on fait des recherches, on va en avoir pour toute la nuit alors autant avoir l'esprit clair. Trouvais-je comme prétexte.

- Comme tu veux.

J'attendis qu'il quitta les lieux afin de mettre mon idée à exécution. Je tendis la main devant-moi et appela :

- Grisi Giulia !

Oh misère. Ma technique n'est pas encore au point. De un, le livre qui sortit de l'étagère me catapulta à l'autre bout de la salle et, de deux...JE VAIS FINIR ENSEVELIE SOUS LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ! A L'AIIDEEEE !

Un torrent d'ouvrages m'engloutit d'un coup ! Je me débattais de toutes mes forces cherchant à refaire surface ! Nombre de brassées répétées et de courage ont heureusement eu raison de ce tsunami que ma main tenant le précieux en sortit !

- Que se passe t-il ? Débarqua Ciel en chemise de nuit, affolé par le bruit.

- J'ai...trouvé... Fis-je en m'extrayant de cette montagne.

- Qu'as tu trouvé ? Demanda le frac, la cafetière en main.

- Faut dire aussi, quel idée d'avoir constitué une bibliothèque ne recensant que des bouquins de musique ! Répondis-je à bout de souffle.

- Peux tu être plus précise ?!

- C'est des noms de Cantatrices... Toutes avaient des noms de Cantatrices !

- COMMENT ?

Eh oui. Le fameux lien était à présent fondé. Le meurtrier était un amateur de chant d'opéra. Et c'est par passion qu'il choisissait ses cibles, dont cette Giulia. Même si l'arme du crime était toujours inconnue, nous avions dorénavant un point de départ pour établir un plan.

_A suivre._

__**J'avertis que le nom Grisi Giulia existe réellement puisque j'ai cherché de vrais noms de cantatrices de cette époque afin d'ajouter un peu d'authenticité ^^.**

**Prochain chapitre lundi ou mardi grand maximum !**


	6. Une soirée mortelle dans tous les sens

**Pfiou! Pile dans les temps! Je vous présente en exclusivité un double chapitre en un pour clôturer cette affaire !  
J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre spécial!**

**Chap 6 : Une soirée mortelle dans tous les sens du terme**

Je crois que je me suis fait avoir.

Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Non, juste que quand on se rend compte que L'HONORABLE soi-disant DEVOIR qu'on devait avoir envers la REINE n'est en réalité qu'un sombre prétexte aux desseins plus diaboliques, on a le droit de se sentir un chouilà frustré !

Pour préciser le contexte, en ce moment même, j'assiste à une fête mondaine, étant habillée d'une tenue un peu trop voyante et rebaptisé pour l'occasion Malibran Maria Felicia afin que le tueur...me trouve.

Oui, je me suis jetée dans la gueule du loup en servant d'appât « royal ». Un certain Comte que je connais doit bien rire de ma naïveté dans son coin... « Nous avons besoin d'une femme mûre » qu'il disait ! Si jamais je m'en sors vivant il va passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure de sa vie, j'en ferai un enfer qu'il ne sera pas près de l'oublier !

- Cette réception est-elle à votre goût Mademoiselle Malibran ?

- Oui, tout est parfait. Mentis-je en souriant à l'une des nombreuses personnes présentes à la fête.

Ciel, Si je te vois encore rire, j'vais te tuer ! C'est bien facile de te faire passer pour le fils de Sebastian (d'ailleurs c'est bizarre de voir ce dernier avec des vêtements...plus en couleurs) avec Lau comme oncle, du moment que t'es pas visé ! Quelle misère ! Je scrutais chaque personne qui me semblait susceptible d'être le meurtrier, malgré tout, faut que j'assume, si le meurtrier aime l'opéra, il doit forcément se pointer dans ce genre de galas, je suis loin d'être rassurée.

En gros, pour résumer mon rôle je dois parler à un maximum de personnes tout en mentionnant mon nom, ce n'est pas gagné déjà que je suis tombée sur un Baron qui m'a débité toute sa vie, une autre Marquise qui m'a conté tout son arbre généalogique et d'autres récits plus où moins barbants.

Non mais regardez-moi ça, j'ai l'impression d'assister plus à un défilé de mode où tout le monde se pavane, exhibe leurs richesses (un peu comme les paons, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme) et à se regarder de haut, ça m'écœure un peu. Je sens que cette soirée va être d'une lonngguuueeuurrr.

Je pourrais toujours essayer de lire dans les pensées, ça m'aidera peut-être à le localiser...

Aïe ! Mauvaise idée ! Avoir plus d'une centaine de voix dans sa tête ça vous donne une de ces migraines ! Je plaquais les mains aux oreilles comme pour faire taire cette cacophonie, le visage livide sous les yeux éberluées du majordome et du lord. Le chinois, quant à lui, semble profiter allègrement du buffet. Je m'y dirigeais aussi afin de boire n'importe quoi, du moment que mon mal de tête s'estompe. Je pris le premier verre venu et l'engloutit cul sec ! Phiou, ça fait du bien !

- En voilà de drôles de manières pour une lady ! Vous saviez que vous venez de vider mon verre ? M'aborda un jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et une première gaffe, une ! Je suis incorrigible des fois, quelle crétine !

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, je n'y ai pas fait attention. Sortis-je toute gênée.

- Allons, cessons ces salamalecs Felicia, appelez moi Victor Graudment. Sinon, ne vous en faites guère pour cet histoire, c'est déjà oublié.

- Enchantée !

Tiens, ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part...Sinon le « mien » s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre apparemment à en croire ses dires.

- Cette soirée est des plus ennuyeuses ne trouvez-vous pas ? Lança-t-il comme sujet.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à penser ainsi. Me rassurais-je, enfin ravie de trouver quelqu'un de normal. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Je vous retourne volontiers la question. Ria-t-il. Moi c'est juste pour affaires avec de potentiels clients pour ma firme, sinon croyez-moi bien que je m'en serais passé.

- Eh bien de mon côté, je suis venue avec de la famille qui pensent que j'ai une tendance à trop m'extraire de mes obligations et m'ont donc prié de venir à ces festivités.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à désobéir de temps à autres aux règles n'est ce pas ? Sinon à quoi notre vie aurait-il de sens dans ce monde ou tout est réglé sur du papier à musique ?

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ma parole !

- Et encore, ce n'est qu'une de mes nombreuses qualités, je pourrais vous réserver bien des surprises.

Maman. Pitié, dites-moi que je capte la mauvaise âme où celui avec qui je suis en train de sympathiser n'est qu'autre que le tueur lui-même ! Je déteste ce genre de hasards douteuses ! Je préférais encore Undertaker ! Quoique si je meurs je finirais chez...non non non non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, j'veux pas y penser une seconde, épargnez-moi cet horreur !

- Quelque chose ne va pas Felicia ?

- Si, tout va pour le mieux. Dites, je voudrais quand même m'excuser pour cet accident, pourrais-je au moins vous rechercher un autre verre ?

- Je vous ait dit que c'était du passé.

- Si si, j'insiste, comme ça on pourrait trinquer à notre rencontre !

- Comme vous voulez, mais ne tardez pas, je me sentirais vite seul sinon.

- Promis !

Vite ! Trouver un moyen de les avertir ! Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas les approcher directement pour leur parler, Victor se douterait de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, un signal quelconque qui pourrait les mener sur la bonne voie ! Aucune de mes capacités m'aiderait dans cette situation, j'veux pas terminer comme ses précédentes « conquêtes » !

Ah ! J'ai une idée, un petit coup de honte sera rien comparée à ce qui m'attends ! Je m'écroulais donc (un peu trop) lamentablement à leurs pieds, ceux-là étant juste à côté des boissons !

Ça marche ! Sebastian, en bon gentleman, me tendit automatiquement la main afin de me relever, je suis sauvée ! Je lui glissais donc discrètement à son oreille :

- Victor. C'est Victor Graudment le responsable.

- Bien. Murmura-t-il, me rassurant avant de hausser le ton. Et la prochaine fois, faites attention à ou vous marchez Mademoiselle.

- Merci du conseil. Souriais-je avant de les quitter le cœur serré.

Je me servis alors les cocktails que je menais à mon futur assassin.

- Décidément, pour les bourdes vous en faites une spécialité.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai une constitution fragile vous savez !

- Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, pardonnez mon insolence. Et si on buvait à notre santé ?

- A notre soirée !

- A ma nouvelle rencontre des plus attachantes !

- C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites.

Oh purée. Pourquoi ils ne l'arrêtent pas ? Ils ont l'air si calmes, même le majordome paraît impassible devant la situation ! Ils vont quand même me secourir, non ? Plus les heures passait, plus ma crainte se fondait. Que pouvais-je faire face à mon bourreau ?! J'ai beau scruter son esprit depuis, mais rien ne laisse découvrir sa manière de tuer, ni son mobile, juste que je serais la prochaine sur sa liste, c'est monstrueux !

- Felicia ?

- Oui ?

- Cette fête bat son plein, mais que diriez-vous de prendre un peu l'air ?

- A...à cette heure-ci ?! M'inquiète-je, sentant le moment approcher dangereusement.

- Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une bonne brise pour se rafraîchir les idées non ?

- Je voudrais bien, mais en pleine nuit les rôdeurs traînent dans les rues, n'est ce pas un peu risqué ?

- Mais vous serez en sécurité avec moi ne vous en faites pas.

Me sentir en sécurité ? Et c'est mon tueur qui me dit ça ?! J'vais m'évanouir !

- Et si on se resservait plutôt ?

- Ne faites pas votre timide, vous verrez, vous n'allez pas le regretter ! Dit-il en m'empoignant la main et m'emmena en dehors des lieux !

Ciel ! Sebastian ! Faites quelque chose bon sang ! Ne m'abandonnez pas !

Rien à faire, je suis perdue. Nous marchions longtemps dans les ruelles à discuter, impuissante. Et voilà justement que ce Graudment parle de sa fameuse passion sur l'opéra ! Je commence à avoir très peur.

- Il est vraiment fantastique de savoir apprécier leurs chants, comme ces fameuses cantatrices telle qu'Albani Emma, Patti Adelina, Viardo Pauline, Grisi Giulia...

J'vais vomir ! Il me sort le nom de toutes ses victimes sans gêne !

Non... Il s'arrête devant moi. Je vous en supplie, ne me dites pas que...

- Et il me semble que tu possède aussi un nom de cantatrice non ?

Je...je le reconnais plus ! Il vient de prendre une expression moins aimable, plus... sinistre.

- Pour s'appeler comme tel, c'est que tes parents avaient eux aussi cette fameuse passion de l'opéra ?

- Ou voulez-vous en venir ?!

- Elles avaient toutes de très belles voix tu ne trouves pas ? Oui...Elles étaient tellement splendides que j'en venus à les jalouser toutes autant qu'elles étaient ! Ces chanteuses ne méritaient pas de rester sur le devant de la scène pour des centaines de personnes car je les voulais tous à moi, à moi seul ! Même si elles restent inatteignables, je pouvais néanmoins exercer mon amour sur ces « copies »...copies qui portent ces mêmes noms ! Ce n'est plus qu'un simple hasard ! C'est la destinée qui l'a voulue !

- Vous êtes complètement taré !

- Peut-être bien. D'ailleurs, ton intonation lui ressemble beaucoup, je meurs d'envie de t'ajouter à ma collection ! Cria-t-il avant se foncer sur moi !

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Je ferma les yeux par peur subite en criant de toutes mes forces !

BROUMBADABOUM !

Que...Pourquoi je ne sens plus sa présence ?! C'était quoi ce bruit ?! Je rouvris alors mes yeux...

Ouah la vache ! Il est enseveli sous les briques ! J'ai du tellement paniquer que ma conscience a du involontairement fait exploser le mur avoisinant, je m'impressionne des fois ! Il est hors d'état de nuire maintenant ! Heureusement que personne était...

- Sebastian, tu as vu ça ?

- Oui, monsieur.

...sur place...OH, NOM DE DIEU !

- Qu'est ce...qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Je vois que tu avais les choses en main. Comment as-tu procédé pour causer ceci ? Dit Ciel en pointant du doigt la pile de briques.

- Euh...c'est à dire que...c'est fou comme les fondations ne tiennent pas debout ici c'est drôle hein, ahaha !

- Tu mens comme tu respire. Parle !

- Je...euh...laissez tomber ! C'est pas tout mais faut que j'y aille ! Bye !

Je pris aussitôt la fuite. J'en reviens pas, ils ont découvert mon secret ! Ahlàlà ! Ils doivent penser quoi de moi maintenant ?! Cette soirée est vraiment la pire que j'ai vécue ! D'abord on me fait passer comme cobaye, ensuite on veut attenter à ma vie et maintenant me voilà en train de courir comme une dératée ! Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire !

- Alors comme ça on connaît mon Sebas-Chan ?

Super. C'est qui cette fois ?

- Qui c'est encore ? Lançais-je d'un ton las.

- Oh, c'est pas gentil de me répondre ainsi ! Ceci dit, tu es vraiment étrange huhuhu.

- C'est à dire ?

- À ne figurer sur aucune de nos listes, on ne remarquera certainement pas ta disparition en ce bas-monde !

- Dois je en conclure que vous vous présentiez comme un énième assassin ?

- Non, je suis bien mieux que cette pacotille d'humains ! Je suis...

- Parce qu'en plus vous en êtes pas un ? Soufflais-je. Vous êtes quoi alors, un clown ?

- Ouh, comme c'est méchant ! Sortit-il d'un air mélodramatique avant de devenir sérieux. Comme punition, je vais te faire payer ton impertinence au triple !

Je crois que je l'ai un peu trop froissé. Sa tronçonneuse à la main qu'il débarqua de nulle part semble en être la preuve ! Mon visage qui était déjà vert vira au bleu. Ce mec est complètement illuminé...

- JE SUIS UNE SHINIGAMIIIIIIIIIEEEE !

...doublé d'un malade mental...MAIS C'EST QU'IL ATTAQUE VRAIMENT CET IDIOT ! J'esquivais de justesse ! Il s'arrêta de l'autre côté.

Mais pourquoi il parle de lui au féminin ? C'est pas une femme à vue d'œil quand même ?! Attends voir...

- De quelle liste parlez-vous tout à l'heure ?!

- Oh, ce qu'elle est longue à la détente la pauvre petite. C'est la liste de tous les âmes humaines qu'on doit faucher au moment de leur mort, cependant puisque tu n'est ni comme nous, ni comme...

BANG !

Je confirme, c'est bien un homme ! En tout cas, à en juger par sa tête en décomposition suite au coup de pied bien placé dans ses « nounours », si vous voyez ce que je sous-entends (j'ai mal pour lui).

- Vous disiez quoi déjà sur la pauvre petite, _monsieur_ ?

- T-toi ! Tu vas regretter ton geste, sale gueuse ! Je vais te repeindre à ma façon !

- Tiens, voilà Sebastian ! Comment ça va ?

- OU ÇA ?! OU ÇA ?!

SBENG !

Ça y est, je l'ai achevé. C'est fou comme il est bête (j'avais raison sur la relation entre Sebas-chan et Sebastian, vive l'intuition féminine) ! Il est bien moins dangereux que l'agresseur de tout à l'heure.

- Et ça se prétend être un shinigami ? Et pour information, si je ne suis pas dans ta liste, il ne t'a pas semblé logique que je ne venais pas de ce monde ? Répondis-je en sachant qu'il était inconscient et qu'il ne m'écouterait pas.

- Alors c'était donc ça. Interrompit une autre voix.

- C-comment !? Je vous croyais...

- Mort ? Pourtant j'aurais cru que ma réputation à être d'une solidité à toute épreuve dans notre univers était plus que reconnu, ce n'était pas une vulgaire tonne de briques qui allait me stopper.

Ça y est, je me souviens ! J'aurais du le comprendre dès qu'on a été voir le croque-mort, c'est évident !

- Victor Graudment, plus connu sous le nom du Collectionneur. Vous êtes accusé de nombreux vols et meurtres dans le seul but d'extraire ce qui vous semblait le plus précieux dans l'âme de vos victimes et ainsi assouvir votre « passion » aux ego sur-dimensionnés !

- Tu viens de dresser un portrait plutôt élogieux sur ma personne, je suis flatté. Mais toi, es tu vraiment Felicia ?

- Non, en effet. Il est inutile de jouer la comédie à présent.

- Il n'empêche que tu avais un sacré homme de main dis-donc, il était plutôt du genre récalcitrant, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en débarrasser. Sebastian je crois non ?

- Que lui avez vous fait ?!

- Ce que je viens de te dire est pourtant clair n'est ce pas ? Et je suis venu finir ce que j'ai commencé, que tu sois cette Maria Felicia où qui que ce soit d'autre ça m'est égal à présent.

Alors là, ça craint ! Et ce n'est pas l'homme en rouge que je viens d'assommer qui viendra m'aider ! Eh ! J'ai encore une carte dans la manche ! Je saisis la tronçonneuse que je tendis devant le meurtrier.

- Sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir alors reculez ! Menaçais-je.

- Oh, je vois... Ça promet d'être intéressant, j'aime quand mes proies montrent de la résistance.

Il s'élança alors dans ma direction à pleine vitesse ! Je fis un pas de côté pour l'éviter et ainsi contre-attaquer avec mon arme qui se planta directement à son épaule droite... de quelques millimètres ?!

C'est pas vrai ! Lui aussi à cette « particularité » ?!

- C'est tout ce dont que tu es capable de faire ? Me nargua-t-il alors que du sang noir s'écoula à seulement quelques petites gouttes de son bras.

Il est extrêmement rare que des personnes soient dotés d'un système sanguin tellement résistant qu'aucune arme blanche où autre ne peut le transcender, d'où sa couleur noir ! J'en fait partie mais de là à penser qu'il en serait de même pour lui ! Je suis maudite !

Il me retourna un coup de paume en plein thorax qui m'expédia quelques mètres plus loin, mettant la tronçonneuse hors de service.

- C'est tout ? Allez, montres moi comment tu te débrouilles !

En plus, il se fiche de moi ! Je me relevais assez douloureusement. Je peux toujours retenter le coup ! Je fixais ma vision sur une le mur d'un parc avoisinant que je fis exploser afin qu'il s'écroule sur lui ! Raté ! D'un geste de la main, il les a littéralement réduit en poussière ! Je sautais aussitôt en arrière lorsqu'il répliqua avec un coup de pied sauté que je rendis par le même mouvement, mais il attrapa ma jambe pour me balancer au sol ! Je reçus plusieurs coups qu'il m'asséna, m'écorchant de part et d'autres, avant de m'immobiliser, sa main retenant mes cheveux.

- Alors, où en étais-je ? Il est fort dommage que ce combat fut plus qu'ennuyeux mais, tu vois, il est aussi préférable quelquefois de les abréger, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Lâche moi monstre !

- Avec plaisir, mais seulement une fois que tu auras rejoint l'au-delà !

Il leva son autre main, certainement pour m'asséner son coup fatal. J'essayais désespérément de me transformer en n'importe quoi pour lui échapper, mais je suis tellement terrorisée que je n'y arrive pas ! C'est la fin !

Mais...pourquoi s'arrête-il dans son élan ? Il semble figé par quelque chose ! Je tournais les yeux...

Mais c'est !

- Encore toi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Lança Victor très surpris.

- Ahh, pourquoi cette question revient à chaque fois que je « reviens d'entre les morts » ?

- Sebastian ! Ça alors, tu es vivant ! Je suis soulagée ! Criais-je avec émotion.

- C'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive. Sourit-il d'un air malicieux.

Je remarque qu'il a toujours le chic pour sortir son slogan avec une très grande classe, même si le moment était franchement loin d'être approprié...

Un blanc fit place avant que Victor me relâcha non sans hésiter.

- Désolé ma petite Felicia, mais je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard. Me dit-il avec le sourire.

- C'EST AU-RO-RE ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !

- C'est incroyable, ça trouve toujours à redire alors qu'elles sont au fond du trou. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ton tour viendras bientôt.

- C'est ça, rêve toujours !

Graudment se releva et posa une question à mon sauveur pendant que je me dégageais rapidement sur le côté.

- Par quel sorcellerie es tu encore en vie après le coup que je t'ai administré ?

- Je n'use d'aucune de ces ficelles venant de légendes urbaines dont vous parlez. Je suis tout simplement un diable de majordome.

- Voyez vous ça, t'as encore d'autres salades de ce genre à me raconter ?

- Il est sous mes ordres et il exécutera tout ce que je lui ordonne. Intervint Ciel qui était resté un temps à l'écart.

- Dire que je t'avais laissé la vie sauve par pitié, tu va me faire regretter ma bonne action.

- Pour ma part, il me semblait au départ préférable pour la reine de simplement te capturer mais je vais finalement en décider autrement, ce ne sera pas une perte pour la société. Sebastian, abats-le.

- Yes, My Lord.

Et voilà qu'un combat acharné commence entre les deux ! Depuis quand il maîtrise des techniques de haut niveau pour lui tenir tête ?! Et en plus il a profité pour sortir son autre réplique culte du diable d'sais plus quoi ! Raaahhhh je ne comprends plus rien, c'est à s'arracher les cheveux !

- Maintenant qu'on en est là, peux tu enfin me donner ta version des faits ? Me posa le Comte visiblement indifférent.

- Honnêtement je crois que le moment est mal choisi pour des règlements de comptes ! Il faut arrêter Victor !

- Sebastian s'en charge, alors réponds à ma question.

- Mais il s'est déjà fait avoir avant ! Qui te dit qu'il s'en sortira cette fois-ci ?!

- Il est mon pion le plus important alors il réussira quelque soit la situation.

- C'est un peu facile comme raisonnement ! Si t'es aussi sûr t'as qu'a y aller à sa place ! Moi j'y vais !

- Dit la fille qui a bien failli se faire assassiner une minute plus tôt.

- Oh ça va hein ! Et puis j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus !

Bon, maintenant que je sais que l'autre vient de mon monde, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ! C'est parti pour une petite documentation ! Je tendis la main devant moi et appela, comme pour Grisi Giulia :

- Archive des personnes recherchées catégorie A !

BOUM !

Aïe ! Ciel reçut le bouquin en question en pleine figure ! Je crois qu'il devient urgent que je maîtrise cette technique.

- Tu m'as cassé le nez ! Qu'est ce que t'as fichue ?! Cria-t-il en mettant ses mains sur son nez.

- Oups ! Désolée. Sinon, c'est un peu long à expliquer.

Je feuilletais vite fait l'ouvrage. C'est une chance que cette encyclopédie soit mis à notre disposition quelque soit l'endroit où nous trouvons, par contre le seul hic c'est qu'ils ont toujours pas trouvé de moyens d'envoyer des renforts dès qu'on localisait un suspect, c'est un comble...

- Alors...A comme Albert Berdot...classique...D comme Ditdoti Garout...inclassable... U comme Uchiwa Itachi...hein ? C'était pas dans un manga ça ? Bizarre...

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Me demanda-t-il avec un mouchoir pour essuyer son nez qui se mit à saigner.

- Chut ! A chaque profil sont recensés tous leurs caractéristiques, sur leur vie, famille etc, mais aussi peut-être leur point faible ! Alors laisse-moi me concentrer et tais-toi !

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver cette fichue page ?! Et si ce Victor et Sebastian arrêtaient de faire tout ce boucan aussi ! Déjà que je suis pas du genre patiente...

- Pas mal du tout pour un simple serviteur ! Mais pourras tu esquiver ma prochaine attaque ?

- J'attends à voir.

BROOMMM !

Mes condoléances pour le parc qui vient de subir leur assaut... ILS NE PEUVENT PAS SE TAIRE UN PEU ?!

- Ton cas m'intéresse de plus en plus ! Que dirais-tu de faire partie de ma collection ?

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de finir en objet décoratif, surtout pour un humain.

- C'est vraiment dommage, dire que je pensais te mettre dans une place de choix dans mon salon.

- Navré de vous décevoir.

- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI?! Lâchais-je, à bout.

Un éclair survint du ciel et s'abattit de plein fouet sur la place dans un fracas tonitruant suivi d'un énorme flash qui nous aveugla !

Le temps de recouvrer la vue suite à cet apocalypse...Oh oh !

- Sebastian !

- Euh...Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort...

- Quoi ?! C'est toi qui à fait ça ?! Mais tu es complètement à la masse !

Et encore c'est peu dire...On a un tueur et un majordome presque cuit à point gisant par terre sur les bras... J'espère que je les ait pas tués quand même ! J'ai envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre tellement j'ai honte !

- Sebastian ! Relève-toi !

- Eh ! Tu dis ça alors qu'il vient de recevoir un choc, t'es barbare !

- Tu t'es vue avec ce que tu viens de faire ?!

- Euh...

Arg ! Mais c'est qu'il se relève vraiment ! Comment est-ce possible ?!

- Je m'excuse d'avoir interrompu ta lecture, Aurore. Sourit-il gracieusement.

Il fait comme si de rien n'était ! Si ses habits n'étaient pas calcinés, on jurerait que l'instant d'avant il n'avait pas reçu une décharge de quelques dix milles volts ! Ça existe un truc pareil ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cet affaire de meurtres est maintenant résolue. Rentrons. Dit Ciel avant de partir.

- A-attends ! C'est tout ?! Ça se termine comme ça ?! En laissant Victor ici ?!

- Il est de ton monde, alors débrouilles-toi pour le renvoyer là-bas !

- Imagine si il se réveille ! Et il pourrait...QUUOOOOI ? Criais-je en réalisant ce qui venait de dire.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Depuis quand il est au courant lui ?! Il a peut-être écouté la conversation que j'ai eue avec Victor avant de s'affronter ? Mais il m'aurait secourue avant sinon ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Le temps d'y réfléchir en me torturant l'esprit, ils avaient déjà pris beaucoup d'avance sur moi en quittant la rue.

- Eh ! Attendez moi !

- Nnggghh...

Tiens, je l'avais oubliée celui-là. Je me demande comment ils l'ont pas remarqué d'ailleurs...

- T'es encore là toi ?

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après m'avoir frappé morveuse ?! Déplora le shinigami avec colère.

- Ah, au fait, merci pour l'emprunt.

- De quoi ?... GHHYAAAAA ! MA FAUX DE LA MORT ! TU L'AS REDUITE EN POUSSIERE !

- T'avais qu'à le faire plus solide, c'était de la vraie camelote, il vaut pas un clou ton arme !

- Alors là c'est trop ! Même sans la faux j'vais t'envoyer au paradis !

- J'y pense, Sebastian m'a transmis un message pour toi.

- QUOI QUOI QUOI ? QU'EST QU'IL ME DIT MON AMOUR ?

BING !

Pour tomber deux fois dans le panneau, il faut être débile...Il se releva, hors de lui avant de cesser son mouvement d'un air ahuri.

- C-c'est quoi ça?!

- Hein ?

- Ce... ce sang ! Il est NOIR !

- Ah, ça...Vous en avez pas des comme ça ici ?

- Quelle horreur ! C'est écœurant ! Tu fais tâche dans mon art !

Son art... comme Bardroy ? Ça à l'air de le choquer profondément à vue d'œil...

- Dire que j'avais enfreint les règles en dérobant ma faux qui m'était confisquée rien que pour repeindre en rouge quelques gueuses de ton espèce ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Je rêve où il va pleurer dans son coin ? J'aurais tout vu !

KKRRAASHH !

Que !?

- Envoyé, Grell Sutcliff...

- Vous êtes qui vous à tomber du ciel ?!

Oui, vous avez bien compris. Un type a carrément atterrit sur le shinigami, plus précisément sur sa tête (si là il est pas K.O) et a ouvert un bloc notes tout en commençant à baratiner !

- Je suis William du service de contrôle des shinigamis envoyés en mission.

- Eh bien... si j'ai compris, vous êtes de patron de ce ...enfin... cette chose quoi !

- En langage familier, oui. Je viens le récupérer.

- Un conseil, mettez le à l'asile !

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Ouch ! Je regardais stupéfaite Grell se faire tabasser à coups de talons alors que son chef débitait toutes les infractions qu'il avait commises comme le non-respect du règlement, de vol de faux qui était à la base non autorisés ainsi qu'une tentative d'assassinat qui était évidemment un échec retentissant...

- ...Et vous allez immédiatement retourner au quartier général afin de rédiger un rapport des faits et établir une lettre d'excuses.

- Ouah ! Vous y êtes pas allé de main morte !

- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement qu'il vous à causé. Me dit-il en me donnant sa carte de visite.

- C'est pas à vous de vous excuser, mais à lui !

- Bien. Je lui ferait savoir. De ce fait, il est rarissime de trouver une personne comme vous dans notre monde, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- Vous le saviez aussi ?!

- Les shinigamis se doivent de se mettre au courant de tout ce qui est extérieure à l'organisation, de ce monde ci ou ailleurs même si notre travail ne concerne que ce premier.

- Euh...si vous le dites.

- Je vous laisse.

Il traîna son envoyé inconscient par les cheveux et quitta le quartier.

Décidément, je trouve que ce monde est de plus en plus étrange...

_A suivre..._

**Et voilou! Ça fait un sacré paquet d'évènements tout ça dis donc !  
Niveau lexique les noms de cantatrices sont authentiques, en revanche pour Victor Graudment et le fameux glossaire des bandits recherchés, vous aurez deviné que c'était pas le cas xD.  
Par contre, mauvaise nouvelle, commençant à préparer la rentrée je vais devoir espacer mes publications par manque de temps, alors vous retrouverez le prochain chapitre que samedi prochain seulement, désolée ^^'.  
A plus !**


	7. Retour à la normale ou presque

**Me revoici (encore) avec un new chapitre plus court de les précédents mais qui sert un peu d'interlude pour faire la mise au point ^^. Bonne lecture!**

**Chap 7 : Retour à la normale...ou presque**

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, nous vous en sommes très reconnaissant.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est surtout Sebastian qui l'a eu.

- Sebastian ? C'est un de vos amis ?

- On peut dire ça.

Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Non seulement j'ai enfin réussi à rouvrir un portail dimensionnel (on peut dire que ça tombe à pic) et j'ai pu déboucher directement sur le commandant en chef des chasseurs d'assassins afin de leur remettre un certain Victor en bonne et due forme, c'est à dire hors-service, et je vais pouvoir avant tout rentrer chez moi ! La vie est belle ! Dommage que j'aurais pas le temps de dire au revoir aux pensionnaires du manoir et à Sebastian (par contre pour Ciel, il peut toujours courir).

Je remplissais le formulaire comme le veut la procédure habituelle sur la place où avait lieu le combat titanesque de tout à l'heure, la porte se tenant derrière lui.

- Voilà, veuillez signer ici et vous pourrez nous accompagner. Oh ! J'oubliais ! Ça aurait été une erreur impardonnable de ne pas demander votre nom. Vous êtes ?

- Aurore Leclerc.

- Aurore quoi ?!

Il sortit de sa mallette un paquet de fiches qu'il feuilleta avant de s'arrêter et de me... comparer ?

- Ah ben ça alors ! Comme ça vous étiez dans ce monde ?!

- Comment ça ?

- Vous savez qu'un avis de recherche était placardé partout dans le nôtre ? Quand mon supérieur va savoir ça !

Un avis de recherche ? Mais de quoi il parle ?!

- Euh...puis-je savoir qui a fait circuler cette affiche ?

- Oh, je pensais que vous en aviez connaissance ! Eh bien c'est...

QUOI ?! Réveillez-moi car là je cauchemarde en direct ! C'est justement à cause de ÇA que j'ai fuis il y a plus d'un mois ! Je me pinçais par réflexe...Non, je ne suis pas dans un rêve ! Ça recommence !

- Bien, venez avec moi pour ...Mademoiselle ?

- ADIOS AMIGOS !

- Eh attendez !

VRROOMMMM !

Je vais faire de la course une spécialité si ça continue ! J'ai quittée le quartier à une si grande vitesse que même Speedy Gonzalez ne pourrait égaler !

Vu sous cet angle, j'ai bien peur que je sois obligée de rester ici un peu plus longtemps que prévu !

C'est ça ! Je vais laisser couler plusieurs mois...non, plusieurs années ! Il faut que cette affaire soit oubliée et que je puisse me repointer tranquille quand le moment sera venu, et c'est même pas sûr ! Je ne veux plus retourner dans mon monde, j'ai changée d'avis !

- T'en as mis du temps ! Sermonna Ciel toujours aussi impassible.

- Haa, haa, laisse moi reprendre mon souffle tu veux !

- Un problème Aurore ? S'inquiéta Sebastian.

- C'est marrant, finalement cet endroit n'est pas si mal tout compte fait !

- Hein ? Firent les deux en chœur, ne comprenant en rien la situation.

…

…

…

…

- Quoi ? Vous saviez tout depuis le début ?!

- Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais héberger une inconnue dans ma demeure !

Maintenant que cette histoire était terminée depuis la soirée d'hier, je ne pouvais plus reculer le moment des explications, mais je me serais jamais attendue qu'ils étaient déjà au courant ! Quand je pense qu'ils m'ont fait passer exprès pour un appât dans le seul but de me trahir en dévoilant mes capacités pour me défendre, c'est un peu fort ! D'ailleurs, je pense qu'eux aussi ont des choses à dire, en commençant par le cas d'un majordome aussi costaud qu'un paratonnerre ! Nous en discutions dans sa maison de ville une tasse d'un énième thé à la main.

- Mais comment avez-vous su au juste ?

- Depuis le jour où tu as disparu une matinée entière. Il n'est pas donnée à tout le monde d'échapper à la surveillance de Sebastian.

- Parce qu'en plus vous m'espionnez ?!

- Évidemment, je ne prends jamais de risques. De plus, aucun registre suivant ta description n'était présent dans les archives.

- Tu mériterais surtout que je te tire les oreilles oui ! Et vous deux me devez aussi certaines réponses !

Après avoir mis ma menace à exécution et quelques noms d'oiseaux, j'eus enfin une explication...

Hein ? C'est quoi ces bêtises ?!

- Un démon, lui ?! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pacte ?! Tu te fiches de moi !

- Comme si c'était censé t'étonner, à ce je sache c'est toi la moins normale ici...

- Merci, je suis très touchée, vraiment...

Ciel enleva son bandeau qui ne cachait pas un œil aveugle mais un drôle de dessin y figurait à la place.

- Ça te suffit comme preuve ?

- Qui me dit que c'est pas des lentilles de contact ?

- Des quoi ?

J'oubliais que ça n'existait pas encore à cet époque, réfléchis à deux fois avant de dire des âneries !

- Laisse tomber. Mais pour Sebastian ?

- Tu peux lui montrer. Soupira Ciel en s'adressant au frac.

- Bien, jeune maître.

Une fois qu'il ôta son gant, le même sceau figurait sur sa main droite, par contre pour le vernis, c'est pas très glamour. Ah mais ! Ses pupilles ! Ils se sont amincis !

- Ça alors !

- Tu nous crois maintenant où va falloir que je te le répète encore ?!

- Sebastian, tu...

- Oui ?

- Tu peux aussi te transformer en chat ?!

- En ch...

Yaahh ! J'viens de me trahir toute seule ! Je vois sa tête se décomposer en direct !

- C'est à dire que ce matin tu ! S'étrangla-t-il.

- A-attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi t'ex...

SBLANG !

- Sebastian, arrête ! Se leva Ciel, affolé.

- Gghh...

- Sache que les démons comme moi ont une certaine appréhension sur le fait d'avoir été tournés en bourrique. Me menaça Sebastian d'un air sadique accompagné d'un sourire meurtrier en enfonçant ses doigts sur mon cou, mes pieds ne tenant plus au sol.

Mon dieu, je vois ma vie défiler devant les yeux ! J'veux pas mourir ici, au secours ! Sortez moi de là !

- SEBASTIAN, JE T'ORDONNE DE LA RELÂCHER ! Cria le comte en mettant son œil droit en évidence qui se mit à briller.

Le démon hésita mais finit par lâcher prise, me laissant tomber à terre. Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes ! Je me massa le cou pour soulager la douleur tout en toussant.

- Kof kof ! Ah la vache !

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ?! Réprimanda Ciel au majordome.

- Toutes mes excuses, My Lord, mais ceci est une affaire personnelle.

- Eh bien explique-toi et sur le champ !

Ouille ouille ! Qui aurait pensé que cette fameuse histoire où je voulais faire la grasse mat' aurait prise une tournure pareille ?!

- Bonjour tout le...Il y a eu une guerre ici ? Sourit Lau qui venait d'émerger.

- On peut dire ça. Rétorqua le plus jeune, las.

En effet, vu tout ce que le frac avait renversé pour m'atteindre directement, le salon était devenu un véritable champ de bataille ! Mais l'intervention du chinois que je qualifierais de divine coupa court à la querelle et changeons de conversation. Je ne suis pas près d'oublier ce qui vient de m'arriver !

Le reste de cette matinée pour le moins effrayant se termina enfin et nous repartons en calèche afin de rentrer au manoir. Lau nous quitta afin de retourner à ses occupations. Ce trajet me paraissait durer une éternité. Ciel me toisa du regard durant un long moment. Je ne fais que m'attirer des ennuis depuis que je suis dans ce monde...

- Au fait Aurore !

- O-oui ? Répondis-je, surprise.

- C'est vrai cette histoire de « chat » ?

- Euh...oui oui.

Là, je me fais toute petite. Il me dévisagea avant...d'éclater de rire ?!

- Hahaha ! J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir sa tête à ce moment ! Il doit se sentir idiot à un point !

TONG !

Le fiacre avait subitement subi une grosse secousse qui nous balança Ciel et moi hors de nos sièges en guise de frein.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Annonça une voix d'outre-tombe.

Je crains que Sebastian est loin de digérer cette histoire, glups !

Le jardin, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, était dans un état catastrophique tandis que de la fumée émanait de la fenêtre du garde-manger et que des morceaux de porcelaine brisé jonchaient les marches. Le tout derrière un Tanaka sirotant comme à son habitude un thé bien chaud.

Bref, nous étions enfin de retour.

_A suivre._

**Sebastian vient de prendre un sacré coup sur son ****ego là, la pauvre Aurore ^^'' **

**Le prochain chapitre paraîtra dans dix-quinze jours environ !**


	8. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Et un chapitre pour célébrer la rentrée des classes xD !**

**Merci Schbleuh pour ton com ^^, mais en qui concerne les mondes pour récapituler en quelques points, ****Aurore et Victor Graudment viennent d'un même monde parallèle à Black Butler mais qui n'est pas le nôtre à cause de leurs "pouvoirs" qui semble commun dans leur univers. C'est d'ailleurs le seul monde dimensionnel que je citerai dans la fic aussi (c'est vrai que c'est un peu compliqué tout compte fait xD)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chap 8 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

Je me réveillais dans mon lit avec une tête de six pieds de long par Sebastian. Ça fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis que je me suis vendue toute seule, excepté pour son travail. Une chose est sûre, si les diables ne ressentent pas d'émotions, il connaissent au moins la honte...

- Euh...Bonjour Sebastian.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Ce matin vous aurez du Earl Grey et de la fraise Melba.

Arg ! Il recommence à me vouvoyer ! Il l'a pas encore digéré !

- En accompagnement vous avez le choix entre du cake aux fruits confits ou du saumon fumé.

- Du saumon fumé... s'il te plaît... Sortis-je gênée.

Rien. Pas une réponse. Il déposa dans un silence aussi lourd que du plomb avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Sebastian, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée !

- Je ne vois _absolument_ pas de quoi vous parlez. Feint-il avec un sourire presque funeste avant de refermer la porte.

Glups ! J'ai la chair de poule à chaque fois qu'il me regarde comme ça ! Ça peut plus durer !

Certes quand il a su la vérité il a bien failli me liquider (pour une fois je dois la vie à Ciel qui l'en a empêché) mais quand même ! Tout ça pour une histoire de chat qui plus est ! C'est pas ma faute si je m'étais trompé de fenêtre à la...

Ah ! Ciel est allergique, non ?! Et si je combattais le mal par le mal ? Si je lui enlève sa maladie Sebastian sera autorisé à amener des chats au manoir et pourrait oublier notre malentendu ! Aurore tu es géniale !

Je sortis de ma chambre en toute discrétion et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Je vérifiais en premier lieu si Sebastian avait déjà réparé les dégâts habituels de Bard, ce qui fut apparemment chose faite vu que le repas reposait tranquillement sur la table. Mais il faut que je fasse vite, il tardera pas a revenir pour l'apporter à son maître. Je sortis un petit flacon argenté de ma poche et déversa tout le contenu dans sa tasse. Une fois le fait accompli je...zut ! J'entends des pas ! Vite il faut me cacher ! Mais les placards sont trop petits ! Pas le temps, j'me planque dans le four !

- C'est étrange, il me semblait avoir entendu du bruit. Lança le majordome.

Ouf ! Il ne m'a pas remarquée. Allez, embarque le plat !

- Hmm...

Mais qu'est ce que t'attends ?!

- Il a un peu tiédi. Peut-être faudrait-il le réchauffer au four ?

Ahhh ! Non surtout pas ! Apporte le directement andouille !

Hii ! Il est en train de l'allumer ! Je ne peux pas sortir, ça me trahirait ! Ça commence à sentir le roussi au sens propre du terme !

- Tout compte fait, vu que le temps presse...

Il prit finalement le plateau qu'il mit sur le chariot avant de sortir, tant mieux. MAIS ! C'EST QU'IL A OUBLIE D'ETEINDRE LE FOUR ! CA BRÛLE ! J'enfonçais la porte et m'extirpa de cet enfer ! C'était moins une ! Il a tellement le moral à zéro qu'il se met à commettre des erreurs, ce qui est pas du tout son genre d'habitude, il était grand temps que j'intervienne ! Et maintenant que c'est fait, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ! La patience est le remède de tous les maux !

…

…

…

Dis-donc, ça en met du temps ! Je patientais en faisant les cents pas dans les couloirs en attendant que la digestion de ce cher Ciel commence, donc le moment où ma potion fera effet.

Bon, tant qu'à faire, je vais aller voir Tanaka, ça me fera passer le temps, ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus fait de parties avec lui...

Ouh, le soleil tape dur aujourd'hui ! Mon ombre ne fait que grandir sous l'effet de la lumière...un peu trop même...on dirait même que ce n'est pas la mienne, celle-là est limite démoniaque ! Ma pauvre tu commences à perdre la...

SBLENG !

Ghh ! Je ressentis une pression familière à la gorge et me retrouva violemment plaquée contre le mur !

- Se-sebastian !

- QU'AS TU FAIT AU MAÎTRE ?!

- D-de quoi tu parles ?

- DEUX ANS ! DEUX ANS QUE J'ENDURE CE RÔLE AFIN DE PRÉPARER CET ÂME !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Repose-moi !

- QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT INGÉRER ?!

- Le médicament c-contre l'allergie aux poils de chats ?

- Quoi ?!

Il me lâcha directement. Je préférais quand il me vouvoyais ce matin, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer ! Ça fait la deuxième fois, sauf que je n'avais jamais vue la mort d'aussi près ! Je commence à regretter amèrement à ne pas être retournée dans mon monde.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Déglutit le frac.

- Je te jure que non ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Zouf ! Il m'entraîna de force jusqu'au bureau du comte, hors de lui.

- Mais je ne vois rien d'anormal ici !

- Justement. Regarde de plus près !

Je m'approchais de la table, perplexe... MALEDICTION ! JE ME SUIS TROMPEE DE POTION !

- Miaou ? Miaula un chat à la robe bleuté qui figurait sur la chaise à la place de Ciel.

Bon sang ! J'ai confondue la fiole argenté avec celle en violet, la boulette ! Mais dans ce cas, je ne comprends absolument pas la réaction du majordome...

- Bah ! T'es pas censé trouver ça plus mignon que catastrophique ?

- Sonde son esprit !

Ah ouais quand même... Non seulement le comte s'est métamorphosé, mais en plus je ne ressentais plus aucune onde négative s'en dégager. Il est devenu une boule de poils innocente à l'état pur !

Par contre, si j'ai bien pigé le principe d'un démon, c'est qu'il se « nourrit » de la haine et de tristesse de celui avec qui il a passé un pacte, ce que j'ai brillamment annihilé en seulement quelques heures. En temps normal on qualifierait mon acte de génie mais quand on a un diable derrière soi...

- Mince alors.

- Il ne serait que trop demander que de lui redonner forme humaine ?

- Euh... ça va être difficile...je n'ai pas le remède contre ça.

- Ce n'était pas une question. S'approcha-il dangereusement d'un air « Je vais te rayer de la surface de la terre si tu ne fais pas quelque chose dans la minute qui suit ».

- D-deux secondes ! Retournons dans ma chambre, il y aura peut-être une solution !

- Tu_trouveras_ une solution.

J'ignore si je suis supposé être veinarde pour être certainement la seule personne à rester en vie après avoir vu cette facette de sa personnalité, mais ça me dit rien qui vaille !

Nous regagnons ma chambre et je fouilla dans les tiroirs. Ah ! Voilà mon calepin avec les formules !

Pitié ! Faites qu'elle soit là-dedans ! L'idée de mourir dans les bras d'un démon aux allures de play-boys ne déplairait pas à des tonnes de filles que je connais, mais moi je m'en passerais volontiers, surtout quand c'est lui le potentiel assassin dans l'histoire !

- Bingo ! Remède contre les transformations inopportuns !

- Alors ?

- Attends. Prends un stylo et écris les ingrédients que je te donne !

Je lus d'abord mentalement l'article que j'avais découpé dans un livre bien des années avant que j'avais ensuite consigné dans le bloc note, mais si j'avais su que ça me sauverait la vie ! Bon :

_Que vous soyez mineurs, majeurs ou bien assez âgés, vous avez encore des problèmes de mutations qui persistent où que vous gardez l'apparence prise par votre métamorphose contre votre gré ? _

_Cet article est fait pour vous !_

_Voici une recette efficace qui éliminera ce petit inconvénient qui est à la fois très courant, mais aussi très embêtant (surtout quand on a une réunion avec ses supérieurs où lors d'un rencard amoureux, au choix) _

_Mais sachez qu'il faudra prendre une fois la lotion préparée au moins trois cuillères à soupe par jour, matin, midi et soir et ce durant une bonne semaine afin que les effets indésirables s'estompent totalement !_

_Pour cela, il faudra vous armer de plusieurs ingrédients. Il est assez facile de se les procurer mais pour certains il vous faudra une autorisation du médecin traitant car ils sont très nocifs en grand nombre. _

_(Ps : il est fortement conseillé d'inclure du Doliprane dans le traitement, le remède pouvant vous révolutionner tout le système digestif !)_

_Il vous faudra..._

- ... vingt centilitres d'huile d'olive...deux grosses cuillères de confiture d'abricot...

C'est ainsi que j'énumérais des aliments plus où moins improbables comme du magret de canard, du beurre de cacahuètes où encore un ongle d'ours, pour l'instant tout paraissent à mon grand soulagement dans ce monde, malgré le fait que ça n'avait pas l'air de convaincre le frac.

- Tu te rappelles mon avertissement d'il y a quinze jours au moins ?

- Que trop bien malheureusement. Oh oh !

- Il est fort préférable que ce « Oh oh » ne soit pas tes _dernières_ paroles avant de m'annoncer une _dernière_ mauvaise nouvelle.

Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire. J'ai préférée lui donner le carnet en silence plutôt que de m'annoncer dans cette voie pour le dernier ingrédient qui s'avère être des plus compromettantes.

- Du haschich ?

- C'est...de la drogue...

- Voyez-vous ça...

Il a pas l'air d'être en colère, au contraire, il semble se calmer. Je soufflais. J'ai réussie l'exploit de m'accorder un sursis, mais pour combien de temps ?!

Il partit au couloir et prit le téléphone...

- Ici le majordome de la maison Phantomhive... Non, ce n'est pas pour une affaire envers sa majesté la reine... J'ai cru comprendre que vous dirigiez des fumeries d'opium, mais ne possédez-vous pas dans votre réserve du haschich ? Nous en aurions grand besoin pour quelques recherches... Bien, je note...Je vous remercie...

Il raccrocha.

- Euh...alors ?

- C'est regrettable, il aurait été plus simple que Monsieur Lau possède ce genre de produits afin de nous le transmettre directement. Toutefois, il nous a passé une adresse afin de nous le procurer.

- Laquelle ?

C'est pas mon jour de chance. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours dans les quartiers les plus malfamées de Londres que les drogues y sont stockées ?

- Ronnnn !

Je délire où le vois Ciel (comprenez là dans sa version chat) me réclamer un câlin en ronronnant ?!

Gasp ! Encore pire ! Voilà Sebastian qui gagatise devant la scène et le prend dans ses bras ! C'est à se demander qui est le plus fou !

- Ce qu'il est adorable.

Bon. Soit j'appelle le service psychiatrique ou soit j'en profite pour l'assommer et m'enfuir à toute vitesse...mauvaise idée...

Il câlina le chat durant plusieurs minutes tout en lui donnant certains sobriquets (là, je suis traumatisée). Il finit par le reposer au sol avant de revenir au problème initial.

- Il semble être devenu tout ce qui a de plus caractéristique à un chaton autant par sa personnalité que par son comportement...Ce qui est embêtant, c'est que je ne pourrais faire aucun déplacement sans son autorisation, alors qu'il se trouve dans une totale incapacité à m'en donner la permission...

C'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte ?

- Je n'aurais qu'à aller à Londres à ta place !

- Je connais que trop bien les vices de l'humain prêt à trouver un prétexte afin de disparaître de la circulation, donc c'est hors de question.

- Ça, c'est fait...Mais du coup on fait comment ? A moins que...

Je retournais une fois de plus dans ma chambre et écrivit quelques lignes vite fait sur une feuille vierge :

_J'autorise exceptionnellement mon majordome Sebastian Michaelis de partir à Londres sans ma personne et ce le temps qu'il lui faudra._

_Ciel Phantomhive._

Je ramenais aussitôt mon brouillon au majordome.

- Ça n'a pas l'air très officiel mais ça fera l'affaire ! Il peut donner un ordre indirectement même s'il en a pas conscience non ?

- En effet, tout ordre prononcé plus ou moins implicitement est pris en compte dans notre contrat.

- Alors on n'a plus qu'a lui faire une empreinte de la patte pour lui faire « signer » ! Au fait il est où ?

Bonne question. Il a profité de cet état de fait pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

- Zut, où est-il passé ?!

- KYAAAAAAA !

BLANG !

- C'était Maylin !

- Encore ? Soupira le frac.

Nous courons vers le lieu de la catastrophe où les décombres d'un service en porcelaine étaient étalées par terre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'ai pas compris, pour une fois c'est pas moi ! J'amenais tranquillement le service quand une masse poilue m'a bondi dessus !

- Ciel ?!

- Hein ?

- Heu, un chat je veux dire ! Me corrigeais-je tout en gesticulant. Par où il est parti ?

- Par là. Indiqua-t-elle.

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers les cuisines...Woh !

- On dirait que notre fugitif a casse-croûté !

- Quand je pense que je venais de la nettoyer ce matin...

Vu l'état de la salle avec la nourriture qui déborde de partout, on peut dorénavant suivre le petit comte « à la trace ». Nous suivons alors les restes de ce copieux repas jusqu'au jardin. Nous cherchons un peu partout en se séparant, sans résultat. Ce terrain est immense, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. J'observais au passage Finny qui s'occupait de tondre la pelouse en suivant des trajectoires insolites (depuis quand on tond un arbre ?).

Hyyaaaahhh ! Ciel est sur sa route ! Il va le hacher menu s'il dégage pas !

- FINNY, ARRETE ! STOP !

- QUOI ?

Il est sourd comme un pot où quoi ?! Il se rapproche de plus en plus !

- LA TONDEUSE ! ARRETE LE !

- Ah !

BROMMMM !

Cet idiot, il l'a lâché des mains ! Le voilà qui s'avance tout seule à une vitesse vertigineuse ! CIEL BOUGE TOI !

Raahh ! Tant pis ! Je sautais sur la trajectoire de la tondeuse et expédia le chat quelques mètres plus loin avec moi ! C'est bon, nous voilà sortis d'affaire...

Eh ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être emportée en arrière ?! OUAAAHHHH ! Ma robe s'est accroché à cet engin de la mort !

BRRRRRROOOOOO !

- AU SECOURS !

Il a bien fallu plusieurs allers-retours avant que Sebastian et Finny parviennent à me décrocher, mais j'ai eu le temps de me cogner plusieurs fois dans les buissons et autres ronces avoisinantes et même de faire un tour dans les profondeurs d'un lac qui était dans le coin.

Pour résumer en une phrase, j'étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Finny se confondit en excuses tandis que le majordome essayait de calmer le jeu avant que ce premier parte. Je comptais les épines et autres échardes que je m'enlevais (je dois en avoir une bonne centaine qui y sont nichés) tandis que Ciel fut définitivement attrapé, il était temps !

Sebastian vient vers moi, le chat dans les bras. A tous les coups il va encore me maudire...

- Je te suis très reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé mon jeune maître.

Quoi ? Attends j'ai bien entendu là ? Il ne veut plus mettre fin à mes jours ?

- Euh, de rien...Mais... ça veut dire qu'on peut repartir à zéro ?

Il acquiesça avec un sourire que je n'avais plus vu depuis des lustres. Youpi !

Nous passons le quart d'heure suivant a se dépatouiller pour plonger le coussinet de Ciel dans le pot d'encre et de l'imprimer sur la fameuse lettre d'autorisation. Nous le confions ensuite au moins dangereux des domestiques, c'est à dire Tanaka, tout en lui conseillant de ne (surtout) pas lui donner son thé en guise de lait, et, après avoir pris quelques affaires vite fait nous prenons le fiacre direction Londres ! C'est reparti !

_A suivre._

**C'est ce que j'appelle un retournement de situation plutôt inattendu ! Il n'empêche qu'Aurore morfle un max la pauvre, (et Sebastian qui pète un câble en plus) elle essaye d'arranger la situation et ça ne fait qu'empirer de chapitre en chapitre ^^').**

**Idem que pour la précédente parution, le prochain chap sera là dans dix à quinze jours.**

**A plus =D !**


	9. Bienvenue dans le club le plus déjanté

**Désolé pour ce petit retard ^^'. Donc, voici (de nouveau), le chapitre 9 qui est...assez déjanté (d'où le titre d'ailleurs xD, je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez =D. Enjoy ! **

**Chap 9 : Bienvenue dans le club le plus déjanté de Londres !**

- Sebastian, rassure-moi, on s'est trompé d'adresse ?

- Pourtant nous sommes au bon endroit.

Il est courant que ce genre de clubs à caractères illégaux soient camouflés par d'autres clubs mais là, c'est à se demander qui doit cacher l'autre.

Nous voilà donc en pleine nuit devant une enseigne mi-rose bonbon, mi-rouge bordeaux portant le nom non moins stupide de « Tous autour de Jack l'éventreur ».

- Chouette, un fan-club...C'est pas censé être interdit ?

- Quel faute de goût.

- A propos, Ciel et toi aviez pas pourchassé ce fameux Jack fut un moment ?

- Le plus important est de récupérer cette drogue et de le ramener au manoir. Détourna-t-il habilement.

- Tu as raison...Au fait !

- Oui ?

- Il ne t'es jamais arrivé de porter autre chose que du noir ?

- Tu sembles oublier la réception de l'autre fois.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai ! Riais-je.

Je n'ose pas imaginer la clientèle que peut avoir cette boîte lugubre idolâtrant un assassin. Vu ma constitution, je crois que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée qu'une femme entre dans la gueule du loup...Un homme y serait certainement plus à l'aise dans ce milieu, et donc moins menacé.

- Je peux me permettre quelque chose ?

- Fais donc.

- Je reviens !

Je me cachais aux yeux de tous dans une rue adjacente et mis ma pensée à exécution en me concentrant.

Je pris quelques centimètres, mes cheveux perdirent un peu de leur volume, mes épaules gagnèrent en largeur et mon visage eut des traits un peu plus virils. Je me contemplais dans une flaque d'eau en guise de miroir afin d'admirer le résultat. Parfait, on n'y voit que du feu !

Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas métamorphosé en autre chose qu'un chat, même si c'est la première fois que je me travestis (si Ciel me voyait...) ! Heureusement que je portais des vêtements « normaux » pour une fois.

Je rejoignis alors Sebastian qui avait compris du premier coup d'œil mon petit manège, vu qu'il sait dorénavant que je peux me métamorphoser, ça m'évitera quelques explications supplémentaires.

- C'est bon on peut y aller !

- Bien.

On s'avança vers la porte assez prudemment et prenons la poignée afin de l'ouvrir.

Hein ? C'est quoi cette déco à la Lizzie ?!

- Oh !

- Regardez, beaux gosses en vue !

- Sans blague ?

- Wouahh ! J'veux voir ça !

Pourquoi il n'y a que des nanas ici ?! Ça devait pas être un endroit où se regroupent les yakuzas, agresseurs, voleurs et autres ? Sebastian et moi revérifions l'enseigne, estomaqués... on est bien au même endroit pourtant ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Bienvenue dans notre non moins célébrissisme club de Jack l'éventreur !

- Euh...bonjour...

- Ne soyez pas si timides, venez vous asseoir avec nous !

- Non merci, une autre fois peut-être. Prétextais-je.

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?! Persuada-t-elle en me tirant le bras.

J'en ai la chair de poule ! Mon dieu, si elles savaient que je n'étais pas un homme ! En plus d'êtres des harpies elle sautent sur le premier mec venu !

Franchement, QUEL RAPPORT IL Y A-T-IL AVEC LE THEME DE CE CLUB ?!

- C'est très aimable, mais nous venons pour affaires avec le gérant. Coupa poliment le majordome.

- LE GERANT ?!

A ces paroles, toutes se sont soudainement recroquevillés au fond de la salle pour ensuite sauter derrière le comptoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent ?! Woh !

- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?! S'exclamèrent ces dernières, couteaux et fusils au poing.

Je rectifie, cette boîte porte bien son nom, glups.

- Je viens de vous le dire, c'est pour affaires. Rassura Sebastian avec son calme olympien.

- Qui nous dit que vous êtes pas de la police ?!

- On a l'air d'avoir des têtes de flics ? Rétorquais-je.

- Vous êtes qui alors ?!

- Bah, lui c'est Sebastian, et moi Arthur ! Lançais-je spontanément, ayant mon surnom en tête depuis déjà quelques minutes.

- Mouais...Les filles, réunion d'urgence !

Elles sont complètement cinglées. Les voilà à s'assembler et à prendre une décision sur notre sort...Même si on entendait tout ce qu'elles disaient...

- Alors, on les tue ou non ?

- J'ai déjà trois tombes de prêtes derrière la maison si vous voulez !

- Ah non ! Je suis contre !

- Totalement d'accord ! Déjà qu'il y a pas souvent d'hommes aux corps de rêve, si en plus tu les cuisine !

- Parle pour toi ! C'est qui qui à liquidé le dernier client je te rappelle ?

- S'il n'avait pas mangé ma part de poulet lors de notre repas, ça se serait passé autrement !

Super, des serials-killeuses en herbe, on pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

- Du calme ! Même si nous ne les connaissont pas, imaginez si c'était vraiment des amis du patron ?

- Ouh là là ! Si on les exécutait et qu'il s'en rend compte !

- Arg ! Ça change tout alors !

- On les laisse ?

- Ok !

- Bon, c'est décidé !

Elles rompirent le rang et ouvrirent une petite porte derrière une tapisserie.

- C'est par ici, mais attention, il est de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui !

- Merci bien. Fit le frac en s'engouffrant dans la salle, ce que je fis de même.

La pièce n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent. Un immense couloir très sombre et mal entretenu se présentait devant nous. La porte claqua derrière nous, nous laissant seuls.

- Y'en a marre des assassins à la fin ! D'abord ce Victor, puis des fans attardés, sans compter ce Grell Sut...j'sais plus quoi !

- Grell Sutcliff ?

- Je me disais bien que tu le connaissais, celui là à un sacré grain non ?

- Eh bien mes félicitations.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, Jack l'éventreur, c'était lui.

- Pardon ?!

Ce type pleurnichard qui ne sait pas se moucher tout seul, Jack l'éventreur ? C'est la chose la plus insolite que j'ai entendue, si c'était pas Sebastian qui me le disais je ne l'aurais jamais crue !

- Nous y sommes.

En effet, la route s'arrêta par une porte parsemé de motifs de crânes qui me rappelait fortement Undertaker. On rencontra une personne plutôt âgé et très corpulent installé sur un fauteuil assez luxueux.

- Qui ose me déranger ?!

- Bonjour monsieur. Nous sommes venus afin de faire une demande.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Vous le saviez très bien.

Ah ! Sebastian a arrêté d'une pichenette le poignard qu'il a envoyé !

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Vous venez de la part de qui ?

- De la part de Lau. Répondis-je.

_Thac !_

Ouah ! Le second poignard m'a raté d'un cheveu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?!

- C'est la meilleure ! Et c'est mon pire concurrent qui vous envoie chez moi ? Ria-t-il assez bruyamment.

- Il nous a informés que vous possédiez du haschich. Nous vous en serions très reconnaissant si vous acceptiez de nous donner un échantillon.

- Seulement ?

- Oui.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

Quel homme borné ! Si il acceptait direct de nous refiler la marchandise on serait déjà loin de cet endroit de fous ! Plus vite ce serait fait, mieux ce sera, j'en ai assez de me sentir mal à l'aise ici !

- Pourquoi ce doute ?

- Parce que je ne vous fait aucunement confiance, voilà tout.

- Combien voulez-vous pour la drogue ?

- Oh, là tu commences à me parler ! Mais il faudra payer le prix !

- J'attends vos propositions.

C'est bon là ?! Je commence à perdre patience !

- Disons deux cents livres...non, quatre cents pour cinquante grammes.

- C'est cher payé. Trois cents cinquante et j'achète.

- Vous semblez vous y connaître en affaires. Quatre cents et pas un de moins !

- Trois cents soixante-quinze, c'est ma dernière offre.

- Vendu ! Par ici les sous !

Enfin ! Sebastian sortit un sac de pièces de sa poche qu'il lança à l'acquéreur.

Mais pourquoi il sourit cet olibrius à rester assis ?! Ça m'énerve !

- Alors, qu'attendez-vous ?

- Tout compte fait...allez vous faire voir !

C'en est trop ! Je saisis le poignard resté planté au mur et le pointa sous sa gorge, il va comprendre !

- C'est toi qui va aller te faire voir, gros lard !

- Mais qu'est ce que ?!

- Pour te mettre au parfum mon mignon, nous sommes au service de sa majesté la reine !

- Tu mens !

- Qui t'a dit le contraire ?! Et si, par malheur, il arrivait que ce « fameux » club arrivait à ses oreilles, qu'adviendra-il de cet endroit ? BOUM !

- Oh non !

- OH SI ! Et tu sais très bien ce qu'on fait des traîtres de ton genre au passage : On leur coupe la tête ! Mimais en traçant une ligne imaginaire sous son cou tremblotant de frayeur.

- Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! J'veux pas mourir !

- Alors, file nous la came !

- Oui, tout ce que vous voulez, mais je vous en supplie, épargnez-moi !

- Tout de suite !

Je relâchais prise cet énergumène qui avait viré au bleu pastel. Il se leva de son fauteuil la peur aux os et ouvrit un coffre camouflée en dessous. Il y prit une énorme sacoche et nous le tendis la tête basse.

- Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai ! Dit-il apeuré.

- Parfait ! Merci beaucoup et à jamais ! On y va Sebastian !

Nous claquons la porte dans un fracas assourdissant !

Un silence soudain s'installa, le temps de se rendre compte ce qui venait réellement de se passer, avec un majordome sur les fesses et moi qui était littéralement sciée par mes actes... On éclata de rire simultanément tant par le comique de la situation que de constater que la mentalité du manoir Phantomhive avait sérieusement déteint sur moi.

- Tu sais être très persuasive Aurore.

- Je viens de le découvrir tu sais ?

- Pourtant, j'aurais cru que tu avais fait ça toute ta vie à menacer les gens, c'est presque un don.

Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou pour un reproche ?

- M'enfin bref, nous avons enfin ce que nous voulions !

- On n'est pourtant loin d'être sortis.

- Je ne vois pas ou est le problème avec ses clientes. On n'a qu'a leur dire que tout est bon et on se casse !

J'ai trop vite parlé. A notre sortie une horde féminine déjantée en furie nous attendaient !

- Vous n'allez pas déjà nous quitter ?

- Oui, je vous offrirait même le séjour !

- Désolés mais on doit y aller là ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Nous pourrions faire un peu plus connaissance tout de même.

- Voir si plus affinités !

Au secours ! Elles nous ont encerclés et elles parlent de nous draguer ?! On recula Sebastian et moi mais nos dos heurtèrent le mur, on est coincés ! C'est un vrai guets-apens ce truc ! Elles sont prêtes à nous sauter dessus !

- J'adore ce côté séduisant !

- Et charmeur ! Venez avec nous !

- Sebastian, fais quelque chose ! Le suppliais-je.

-...

Arg c'est vrai ! Il peut pas révéler son côté diabolique en public, j'oubliais ! C'est la cata !

Ah ! Il se décide à agir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

_Smack !_

- !

Il...il m'embrasse ?! P-pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Ma vie défile devant les yeux encore une fois ! J'perds la raison !

Il arrêta son baiser avant de s'adresser à ces dames tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits.

- Désolé mesdemoiselles mais, comme vous le voyez, mon cœur est déjà pris.

- DE...DEUX HOMMES ENSEMBLE ?! Crièrent les femmes, figés par cette scène tel des statues de plâtre. MAIS... C'EST...

- Obsolète ?

- NON ! TELLEMENT ROMANTIQUE !

Oh my gosh ! C'est quoi cet hémorragie de nez collective ?! On se croirait presque voir des fans de yaoi attardés ! Elles sont tellement parties dans leur délire qu'elles ne font plus attention à leurs défense ! On a une ouverture ! Mais ayant encore du mal à aligner une phrase, Sebastian m'attrapa et traça vers la porte pour sortir de ce cauchemar ambulant !

Il s'éloigna le plus loin possible de ce maudit club et me reposa à terre. J'eus aussi le temps de me remettre les pendules à l'heure et de reprendre ma forme normale entre-deux.

- Elles ne nous rattraperont pas ici. Souffla-t-il.

- Sebastian, espèce d'idiot, tu m'as utilisée !

- Tu aurais peut-être préférée affronter ces harpies toute seule ?

- Quand même ! Je suis sûre que tu avais d'autres solutions en poche !

- Avoue que ça t'as pas tant déplu que ça.

- Tais-toi !

Je virais au rouge tomate. Décidément, les diables sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins.

…

…

…

…

En conclusion, nous rentrons au manoir avec la drogue en notre possession. Une fois sortis de la calèche (et après avoir constaté les dégâts habituels) Sebastian s'activa afin de préparer le remède qui redonnera à Ciel forme humaine. J'allais l'aider quand je fus interrompu par Maylin.

- Aurore, une lettre est arrivé en ton absence !

- Ah oui ? Et elle vient d'où ?

- Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit d'excuses de la part d'une personne de l'administration...

Ah ! Ais-je enfin reçue des excuses de ce crétin de shinigami ?

- Je vois. Tu peux me l'apporter s'il te plaît ?

- Attendez quelques instants.

J'attendis plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle revienne...avec un plateau ?

- Où est la lettre ?

- Euh...

Elle ouvrit le couvercle du plateau, silencieuse. Des cendres ?!

- Je ne comprends pas, elle était intacte hier mais je viens de le retrouver dans cet état ! Je suis désolée ! Pardonnez-moi !

Je saisis les cendres qui se réduisirent automatiquement en poussière. Quelque chose me dit qu'un certain Grell n'a pas fini de m'en vouloir.

**_A suivre. _**

**__Ou comment faire du shonen-ai sans que cette fic en soit un xD ! Notre Aurore est de plus en plus à plaindre, sans compter des ennuis futures que laisse présager la fin, la pauvre ^^'. **

**Prochain chap dans 2 semaines =D!**


	10. Quand le Comte à envie de s'enterrer six

**Déjà le dixième chapitre, je suis moi-même épatée O_o ! Dire que quand je l'avais commencé je pensais terminer dans ces environs mais plein d'idées me trottent en tête et me donne envie de rajouter beaucoup de chapitres en plus pour votre plus grand plaisir =D ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ !**

**Chap 10 : Quand le comte a envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre**

- ...Ajouter quatre cuillères de foie de morue avec deux de jus de raisin.

- Bien.

- Ensuite, incorporez le haschich dans le mélange et faites cuire le tout au bain marie en remuant pendant 10 minutes.

Nous voilà à préparer le remède dans un petit local avec tous les ingrédients en main. J'énumérai la recette à Sebastian qui lui s'occupait des tâches.

J'ai légèrement l'impression de concocter du Polynectar comme dans un certain livre que je connais bien. En revanche, même si j'ai conseillé au majordome de le préparer dans un endroit isolé parce que la préparation avait un défaut, je ne me rappelle plus ce que c'était...

BOUM !

Maintenant, si.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Lança le frac, les cheveux en pagaille et sa tenue en lambeaux.

- Désolée... Répondis-je, étant dans le même état.

- Alors, on s'essaye à mon art en cachette ? Insinua malicieusement Bard qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce suite à la détonation.

- Eh bien, c'est à dire que...

- Pour des amateurs, vous vous en tirez pas mal ! Je pourrais vous filer une où deux de mes armes pour vous perfectionner !

- ...

Une goutte de sueur perla sur nos fronts. Ce cuisinier est irrécupérable.

Après avoir réparé les dégâts, nous apportons le remède à un petit chat nommé Ciel.

- Bon, comment on va lui faire boire maintenant ?

- J'ai tout prévu. Me rassura Sebastian.

Il apporta une coupelle de lait auquel il y ajouta le médicament qu'il posa à terre.

- Euh, Sebastian, il vire au bleu ton lait !

- Je crains qu'on va devoir faire avec.

Il positionna la boule de poils devant la boisson. Ciel renifla la mixture suspecte, y trempa une patte, puis l'autre, pour finalement le bouder.

- C'est un échec.

- On n'a pas le choix ! On va lui donner à la pipette ! Je tiens le chat et toi tu lui administre !

Après une énième course poursuite pour rattraper le chaton et une séance de papouilles made in Sebastian non moins traumatisante, nous nous mettons à l'œuvre afin de le faire boire, de gré ou de force !

- Allez, ouvre grand la bouche !

- Miaou ! Protesta-il de mécontentement.

- C'est pour votre bien jeune maître. Encouragea le majordome.

_Gloups !_

- On y est !

POUF !

Un épais nuage fit place dans la pièce. Il disparut petit à petit pour...Arg !

- Sebastian, couvre-le ! Vite ! M'exclamais-je en me cachant les yeux, rouge de honte.

Il se précipita pour envelopper Ciel d'une couverture, ce dernier se trouvant dorénavant en tenue d'Adam.

Il avait enfin retrouvé forme humaine...à part un petit détail.

- Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est ce que je fiches dans cette tenue ?! Réponds-moi Sebastian !

- Vous devriez vous regardez dans un miroir, My Lord.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? S'interrogea-t-il avant de se diriger vers la glace. AAHHH ! C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!

- J'avais prévenue qu'il y aurait des effets secondaires !

- Cela vous donne un côté assez séduisant jeune maître. S'esclaffa le frac.

Effectivement, de magnifiques oreilles de chats ornaient la tête du jeune comte, accompagné d'une queue qui dépassait du drap dont il était vêtu, fouettant le sol par colère.

- ARRETEZ DE RIRE ET ENLEVEZ-MOI CA !

- Houhouhou, alors comment ça va mon minet ? Riais-je, pliée en quatre.

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est que temporaire monsieur.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'EXPLIQUER A LA FIN ?!

Les explications qui s'ensuivirent furent assez longues, mais au moment où Ciel comprit l'origine de son état premier, je ravalais ma salive. Il n'empêche qu'il était étrange qu'il ne se rappelait pas de sa vie de chat, j'étais un peu déçue.

Donc l'entretien se conclut par la confiscation de toutes mes potions que Sebastian rangea dans une pièce secrète du manoir (j'ai essayée de négocier avec lui pour en garder une ou deux, mais il n'a pas voulu, bouh !), ça fait un peu vache comme punition alors que j'ai couru des risques pour le soigner ! Quoique vu ce qu'il lui attend, j'en rigole d'avance.

J'observais donc par l'ouverture de la porte du bureau le soir venu.

- Non, je ne le prendrais pas !

- Peut-être vouliez-vous redevenir un chat monsieur ?

- Hors de question ! Il y a forcément un autre remède !

- Pourtant c'est la seule qui existe. N'oubliez pas non plus que vous deviez en prendre matin, midi et soir.

- Tu me forceras pas à boire ce truc immonde ! Se défendit le comte avec la main couvrant sa bouche.

- Ne faites pas le difficile.

Mouahaha ! J'en connais un qui va en baver pendant une bonne semaine !

- Alors Ciel, ça va mieux ? Me moquais-je en entrant dans la salle.

- Que fais-tu dans mon...

_Gloups !_

- Je te remercie. Lança le démon.

- Mais ce fut un plaisir !

- AURORE, SORS D'ICI ! Cria Ciel, hors de lui.

- A tes ordres le matou !

Je déguerpissais avant que ce dernier me balance un ouvrage assez costaud sur la tête. Je sens que cet événement restera gravé dans les mémoires !

Estimant qu'il était pas encore l'heure de me coucher et Finny ayant fini son travail de la journée, je fis un tour dans le jardin. Je m'éloignais un peu plus que d'habitude et m'allongea sur l'herbe afin d'avoir une meilleur vue sur les étoiles.

Je restais assez longtemps et finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le rêve qui se présenta me semblait à la fois bizarre et comique : Tous les résidents du manoir avaient finis transformés en chat et gambadaient dans tous les sens ! J'étais la seule à rester humaine et je regardais impressionnée ces derniers continuer leurs bêtises quotidiennes, mais à leur manière. Bard s'amusait a appuyer avec ses coussinets sur le cran du fusil qui fit plusieurs fois mouche dans le frigo et, une fois HS, était en accès libre pour Ciel se servant de nombreuses sucreries. Finny faisait ses griffes sur un arbre jusqu'à « l'éplucher » tandis que Maylin montait sur les étagères et fasse tomber tous les assiettes figurant en hauteur. Quant à Tanaka il sirotait tranquillement son thé dans une soucoupe.

Même une version féline de Sebastian était présente ! Il avait une fourrure entièrement noir excepté une petite tache blanche sous son cou, comme pour faire référence à sa tenue habituelle. Intrigué par celui-ci, je le pris dans les bras et constata que ses yeux démoniaques collait trait pour trait à cet apparence, ce qui lui ajoutait un certain charme. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux comme si il voulait me dire quelque chose.

J'approchais donc mon visage afin d'écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. C'est alors qu'il s'exclama dans un anglais parfait, le poil hérissé, en prenant une voix efféminée :

- Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir volé le premier baiser de mon Sebas-chan, fille ignoble !

Quoi ?

_Thoc !_

Ouah ! Mon réveil me ramena vite à la réalité ! Une paire de cisaille s'était planté à deux millimètres de mon cuir chevelu ! Je sursautais et fis face à un certain shinigami aux cheveux rouges. Je savais que c'était un mauvais pressentiment depuis cette lettre réduite en cendres !

- Alors on se réveille ?

- Encore toi ?!

- Comment ça « encore » ?! Tu réduis ma faux en charpie, tu fais honte à mon art, tu me voles le premier baiser de Sebas-chan qui m'était réservée et tu t'étonnes de me voir ?! Et dans un fan-club à ma gloire en plus !

- Rassure-toi, t'as pas loupé grand chose. Répondis-je, n'ayant pas oubliée ce coup-bas de Sebastian.

- Comment oses-tu ?! Un tendre et passionnée baiser au clair de lune par le plus romantique des diables et je n'ai pas loupée grand chose ?! Tu cherches la mort ma parole ! Je vais te découper en rondelles et te vendre à la charcuterie du coin !

- Pour l'originalité de ta menace tu repasseras...

- Comment ?

- Bah oui, tu connais le barbier de Séville ?

- Ne joue pas à la plus fine avec moi !

- Bon, puis-je savoir la raison de ta venue, si ce n'est que pour me faire des reproches ?

- Je veux un combat en duel !

- Rien que ça...

- La gagnante méritera le titre d'amant officiel de Sebas-chan !

- Hein ?

Non seulement je me retrouve avec un taré en pleine crise existentielle et en plus il veut qu'on se combatte afin de se disputer le majordome ?

Je me relevais, lasse.

- Abandonne cette idée, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- J'ai demandée ton avis ?!

- Va te coucher.

Ce coup là, j'esquivais aisément la deuxième paire de cisailles qu'il m'envoya.

- Reste ici !

- Non.

- SI !

- Ne me fais pas répéter.

- Et moi je te dis que tu vas rester ici, si tu ne combats pas, c'est moi qui héritera du titre !

- Pense ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal.

- Je ne vais pas en rester là !

- N'abuse pas de ma patience.

- Parce que toi tu n'a pas abusé du mien peut-être ?! Je vais t'y forcer sinon...

- Sinon tu vas faire quoi ? Couvrir mon cadavre de sang _noir _?

- Arg !

Et il voulait faire un fight à mort alors qu'il ne supporte pas la couleur de mon sang ? Il est vraiment stupide.

Il réfléchit à un plan de secours durant une bonne minute...

- Je sais ! On va s'affronter à un bras de fer !

- T'as rien trouvé d'autre comme merveilleuse idée ? Soit...

- Alors, t'es d'accord !?

- Si tu me fous vraiment la paix après.

- Yes !

Une table se trouvant à proximité, nous nous installions afin de commencer la partie.

Pour un shinigami, il est aussi fort qu'un moustique, donc la conclusion ne se fut pas attendre et je plaquais sa main direct !

- Je réclame une seconde manche, je n'étais pas prête ! S'insurgea l'homme en rouge.

- Juste une dernière alors.

Et re-vlan ! Je gagne la partie.

- Bon, voilà ce qui règle cette affaire, je peux partir maintenant ? Concluais-je, ma patience arrivant à bout.

- T-Tu as triché ! Une piètre mortelle ne peut nous battre !

- Tu ne te rappelles pas que je ne suis pas d'ici ?

- Quoi ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai tu dormais la dernière fois...

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir !

- Si t'es mauvais perdant c'est pas mon affaire.

- Jamais je te laisserais me voler mon Sebas-Chan !

- La ferme Grell.

- Et puis quoi encore ?!

- JE T'AI DIS DE TE LA FERMER !

- Espèce de petite !

BRROOMMMMM !

- AIE AIE AIE AIE !

Cet idiot s'est accrochée à moi au moment où je lui balançais un éclair ! Tout la décharge nous traversa d'un coup !

Nous tombions à terre, sonnés. Nous perdions connaissance sans pouvoir se rendre compte de l'horrible chose qui venait de se produire.

_**A suivre...**_

**Exceptionnellement, le chapitre 11 arrivera dès la fin de la semaine prochaine ^^ !**__


	11. Aurore perd la tête

**Voici un chapitre plutôt spécial, certains auront peut-être remarqué (ou pas xD) le petit clin d'oeil dans le titre faisant référence à un certain court-métrage Disney sorti en 1995 ^^. **

**Merci beaucoup Tsukihime pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^**  
**Sinon, je vous conseillerais de lire la note en fin de chapitre qui fera un point plutôt important quant au déroulement de la fic !**  
**Sur ce, je vous souhaite (encore et toujours) une bonne lecture :D !**

**Chap 11 : Aurore perd la tête**

J'ai un mal de crâne atroce.

Mais pourquoi j'ai une aussi grosse migraine, il s'est rien passé non à ce que je sache ?... Quoique Je ne me rappelle plus trop de la soirée d'hier... Si je me souviens bien, la dernière image qu'il me soit venue à l'esprit avant c'était...où est passé ce crétin de Grell ?!

Je repris conscience d'un coup !

Mais ! Qu'est-ce que je fous ligotée comme un saucisson ?! Ou suis-je ?! Qu'est ce que c'est cet accoutrement ridicule dont je suis vêtue ?! Il aurait profité de mon sommeil pour me prendre en otage ?! Mais ce serait stupide, ou veut-t-il en venir cet idiot ?

Débarrassons-nous des liens vite fait ! Une transformation s'impose ! Je refermais les yeux, me préparant à me changer en chat...

Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ?! Ça ne m'est jamais arrivée !

Je me débattais jusqu'à cogner malencontreusement un miroir qui tomba à terre et s'éclata en mile-morceaux.

Dans la panique, mon image croisa celle du miroir... OH MON DIEU !

- AARRRGGGG ! C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE !?

J-je-j'ai pris l'apparence du shinigami ! Même le son qui sortit de ma gorge fut masculine ! Bon-sang, je ne suis tout de même pas emprisonnée dans ce corps !

Attends une minute ! Si je suis Grell, alors ça veut dire... qu'il est moi ?!

Je pâlis subitement à cette pensée morbide, réalisant l'horreur de la situation. Mais que veut-il faire avec mon corps cet abruti pour m'avoir séquestrée ?! Lui qui ne fait que s'enticher pour Sebas...Oh non.

Je frottais avec énergie la corde sur ce qui restait de la glace afin de me détacher à toute vitesse ! Une fois libérée, je me relevais et monta les escaliers afin d'y sortir par une trappe se trouvant au plafond. J'eus beaucoup de mal à ouvrir cette dernière, c'est comme si elle était bloquée par quelque chose ! Mais une fois sortie, je reconnus l'endroit avec effroi ! Le cercueil qui bloquait l'accès m'en donna la confirmation : Je suis de retour chez le croque mort démoniaque ! Cet idiot a du penser que c'était une bonne planque pour me séquestrer !

Tiens ? Undertaker est pas là ? Je saisis un papier à l'aspect suspecte placardé sur une armoire :

_Je vous informe qu'actuellement je dirige un stand sur la foire du givre alors veuillez amenez vos merveilleux défunts dans mon échoppe afin de faire affaire !_

Hein ? La foire du givre n'est pas censé être dans un mois ? J'ouvris alors la porte d'entrée... il neige ! Et si ce n'était pas hier que Grell et moi avons échangés nos corps ?! Mais combien de temps à duré mon coma alors ?! Il faut absolument que...

KRRAAASSHH !

Mais qu'est ce que ?! Je reçus une douleur atroce sur la tête ! Je me redressais mais j'eus un deuxième coup...de pompes ?!

- Je vous retrouve enfin Grell Sutcliff.

- Mais tu est !

BANG !

- Silence.

Ouille, ce Will m'a visé en pleine tête ! Mais il est malade ce type !

- Ou étiez-vous durant ce mois d'absence ?

- Une seconde ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- M'expliquer quoi excepté le fait que vous allez devoir attraper votre retard incalculable sur votre travail ?

- Tu te souviens de moi non ?! Je suis pas Grell ! Je suis une femme !

- C'est ce que vous me dites à chaque fois

Arg ! C'est vrai que cet ahuri se prenait pour Miss Univers !

- Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Écoute, je suis...

- Assez parlé. Reprenez votre travail sur le champ si vous ne voulez pas être rétrogradé une seconde fois.

- Mais attends !

Trop tard. Il prit la poudre d'escampette avant de me laisser dire quoi que ce soit. Tant pis. De toute façon, il faut absolument que je retrouve ce shinigami à la noix et qu'il me rende mon corps !

…

…

…

Me voilà enfin devant le manoir des Phantomhive. Heureusement que les shinigamis ont la faculté de se déplacer très rapidement, ça m'aura évité quelques jours de marche. Mais si je me souviens bien des dires de Sebastian, Grell est Jack l'Éventreur, donc ce serait une mauvaise idée de me mettre à découvert, il y aurait certainement une confusion ! Je me cachais d'arbre en arbre afin que Finny ne me remarque pas.

Mais on dirait qu'il cherche quelqu'un...

- Plu-plu, où est tu ?

Plu-plu ? Pourquoi ce qui me semble être un surnom me parait-il horriblement familier ? C'est comme si de très mauvais souvenirs refaisait surface... Bon, ne nous embêtons pas avec ces détails ! Continuons !

J'atteignis enfin les fondations et sauta par une fenêtre en toute discrétion...non sans avoir bousculée Maylin et tout le service en porcelaine quelle tenait.

KKLIINGGGG !

Oups ! Je partis me cacher dans une pièce à côté avant que le majordome intervienne ! C'était moins une ! Tiens, mais c'est ma chambre ! Quelle chance ! Je pourrais avoir des indices, voir mieux, attendre mon imposteur !

Je commençais par une fouille en ouvrant les meubles et ma garde robe...Mon dieu...Non seulement les robes qui la composent sont d'un rouge flashy sans compter les sous-vêtements qui sont plus douteux les uns des autres, s'ajoutant à cela une panoplie de maquillage de la même couleur. Je suis pas plus avancée...

_Crrii_

Je retournais la tête... ENFER ET DAMNATION !

- Mais ! Comment t'es-tu échappé ?! M'adressa une fausse Aurore, cheveux teints en rouge, talons aiguilles, maquillage très voyant et vêtue d'une robe abordant un décolleté très osé !

- T-toi ! Je vais t'étriper ! Rends moi mon corps !

- Oh, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ma chère, celui-ci m'appartient de droit désormais ! Maintenant que je suis enfin devenue une femme, plus rien ne me sépare de Sebas-Chan !

- Mais tu es complètement taré ! Tu vas me le rendre tout de suite !

- Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre sale morveuse ?! M'envoyer un éclair peut-être ? Me nargua-il avant de claquer des doigts.

Vrouf ! Une décharge me fit traverser la fenêtre et chuta d'un étage avant d'atterrir douloureusement au sol. Grell me regarda depuis la pièce.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire sous cette forme, fille ingrate ! C'est moi qui ai l'avantage maintenant !

- Je vais te !

Mais une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Souffla Sebastian.

- Sebas-chan ! Cette fi...euh, cet homme a voulu m'agresser ! Pleurnicha l'imposteur en s'agrippant à son bras.

- Quoi ?! M'offusquais-je. Espèce de sale !

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que masse se profila au dessus de moi ! J'ai l'impression de le reconnaître...

OH NON ! JE REVE ?! TOUT MAIS PAS LUI !

BROUM !

Je ne vois plus rien, je vais finir étouffée !

- Ce n'est que Pluton, tu le sais très bien. Exaspéra le majordome en ôtant le bras de la fausse Aurore.

- Sebas-chan ! Mais il est...

- J'ai du travail à faire, je te laisse.

J'entendis la porte claquer. S'il m'avait vu, il m'aurait certainement mis en charpie. Je commençais sérieusement à douter de l'intelligence de ce dernier pour ne pas avoir remarqué ce petit manège que maintenait ce Grell !

Par contre...

- Pluton ! Sale cabot ! Laisse moi respirer !

- Ouaf !

Le chien rapetissa soudainement et prit une forme humaine.

- Ouaf ouaf ! Fit-il tout heureux en me léchant la joue.

- Mais lâche-moi ! Que fais-tu ici?!

- Ouaf !

Là, j'aurais tout vu ! Non seulement j'ai ma caricature en liberté et je me retrouve en plus avec mon pire cauchemar ! Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans ce monde ?!

Je le regardais en tenue d'Adam, blasée. Je lui balançais ce qui me servait de veste à la figure.

- Va t'habiller !

- Ouaf !

Cherchons un plan B. Me présenter directement devant le Comte équivaudrait à signer mon arrêt de mort du type :

1. « Salut Ciel ! Je suis Aurore mais j'ai l'apparence du tueur de ta tante ! »

2. « Sebastian, abats-le ! »

3. « Yes, my Lord »

4. « Attendez, c'est un malenten... » Couic !

5. Undertaker.

Urg ! La chair de poule me vint subitement. Et le plan C ?

Oh ! Ce croque-mort avait l'air d'en connaître un sacré rayon sur les pratiques occultes et autres ! L'idée me répugne mais à ce stade je n'ai pas le choix ! On fait demi-tour !

…

…

…

Après quelques heures à tourner en rond, me voilà à la foire du givre ! Son fameux « stand » ne doit pas se trouver bien loin. Effectivement, je l'ai trouvé dix mètres plus loin, il n'a pas changé, les cercueils sur la devanture me le confirme. J'entrais à intérieur...LA POISSE ! Ils sont là !

- J'ai besoin de tes services, Undertaker. Demanda Ciel, accompagné de Sebastian.

Que faire que faire ?! Je suis juste derrière eux, s'ils me remarquent ! Je sautais à la première issue ! Je refermais le cercueil qui me servait de cachette ! Je priais pour qu'ils se ne soient rendus compte de rien !

- HYAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est trop drôle !

- Qu'as tu fait Sebastian ?

- Mais rien de spécial... S'étonna-il, interloqué.

- HIHIHIHI !

Je crois que je n'ai pas échappé au regard du croque mort, je suis fichue !

Au bout d'une attente insoutenable, je les entendis s'éloigner. J'entrouvris à peine la porte du cercueil mais je vis Undertaker regarder dans ma direction. Il me fixa durant un long moment pour ensuite esquisser un large sourire et sortit de la salle en rigolant de plus belle, ouf.

Je poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas trahi. Je sortis du cercueil. On laisse tomber le croque-mort... Mais où a bien pu passer Grell ?! Pourquoi il n'était pas avec eux ?! Je sortis et fouilla la foire tout en m'éloignant du Comte et compagnie...

La journée s'écoula sans que je ne puis retrouver sa trace. Même quand je vis la calèche repartir il n'y était pas ! Que mijote-il ?! Je traînais dans les ruelles, désespérée. Soudainement, comme un signe, quelque chose attira mon attention. Je ramassais une boucle d'oreille rouge, celle que j'ai vue sur lui ce matin ! Il doit être dans le coin ! Je courus à cette pensée que j'allais enfin pouvoir le coincer !

Mais que !

- Vous êtes fort charmante My Lady, votre teint sied magnifiquement aux roses des champs doublée de la douceur d'un coucher de soleil !

- Vous m'en direz tant huhuhu !

C'est qui ce type aux cheveux blond qui est avec moi ?! Euh, Grell ?!

- Il fait un peu frais, que diriez-vous de venir dîner chez moi ma rose écarlate ?

- Oh,mais c'est avec grand plaisir mon cher Vicomte !

- Allons, appelez moi Aleister ma douce.

Aleister... Aleister... Il avait pas déjà été arrêté pour un certain trafic ? Il s'est évadé ? Ce shinigami, non content de squatter Sebastian, n'est qu'un coureur de jupons ! Ou de pantalons, vu qu'il a une préférence pour les mecs, au choix...

Arg ! Ils ont disparus ! Où sont-ils passés ?!

- Il me semble que votre cible s'éloigne tel un papillon indépendant de votre volonté.

Je me retournais et fit face à un personnage qui m'est très familier.

- Encore toi ?

- Si vous voulez le cerner, il faudra y procéder avec une grande minutie où bien il pourra vous échapper à jamais. Me conseilla Lau.

- Et comment pourrais-je m'y prendre ? M'intéressais-je.

- Les odeurs malfamés règnent en maître en ces lieux, tout faux pas pouvant vous être fatal. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir relever ce défi ?

- Oui !

- Bien. Alors...qui êtes-vous au juste ?

Je me pris une claque mentale monumentale ! Mais quel idiot fini !

- C'est une habitude chez toi de raconter des salades ?

- Vous vous trompez, beaucoup de secrets subsistent. Prend-t-il d'un air grave. Voyez vous...

- Je t'écoute...

- A vrai dire, j'aime pas les salades, j'ai plutôt une préférence pour le riz !

Je rectifie, ce type est complètement hors-sujet dans tous les sens du terme ! Je ne fais que tourner en rond depuis ce matin ! Je m'approchais de lui et lui tira le col, furieuse, prête à lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Il retint un hoquet de surprise et ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement...Oh...Je crois avoir enfin trouvé une idée...

- Tu sais que je t'aime bien finalement ?

- Hein ? Me demanda-t-il avec un air béat.

- Que dirais tu de m'aider ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu le sauras bientôt !

_**A suivre...**_

**Maintenant que j'ai introduit de nouveaux éléments, je tiens toutefois à vous avertir que je n'ai repris QUE CERTAINS éléments de l'anime (comme ce fameux Pluton qui aura une histoire tout a fait différente, ou la présence de la foire du givre), donc exit la trame principale comme l'histoire Angela ou l'anniversaire horrifique de Ciel, on suit celle du manga. **

**Certains trouveront peut-être mon choix un peu space (et je le conçois xD) mais je ne sais pourquoi pour moi ça passait mieux ^^.**  
**Comme pour le précédent chapitre, le prochain sera dans une semaine :D**  
**A plus !**


	12. Dîner aux chandelles piquant en perspect

**Merci d'avoir choisi Black Butler Airlines, en espérant que vous passerez un bon séjour...Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi O_o'''?!  
Hem...Donc, je rectifie, voici le 12ème chapitre avec une Aurore plus que motivée à récupérer son "bien" (mais sinon ne t'inquiète pas Tsukihime, j'ai mis ta corde de côté si jamais l'envie lui prend xD) ! Enjoy !**

**Chap 12 : Dîner aux chandelles piquant en perspective !**

- Bon, tu as compris le plan ?

- Oui chef !

- Prêt pour passer à l'action ?

- Oui chef !

- Au fait, c'est qui à côté de toi ?

- Je sais pas chef !

Je tombais à terre. Une fille se tenait aux côtés de Lau étant certainement elle aussi de nationalité chinoise.

- Mais c'est ma petite Ran-Mao !

- Que fait-elle ici ?

- Elle vient nous donner un petit coup de main !

La raison de sa venue étant devenue le dernier de mes soucis, je fixais la résidence du Vicomte de Druitt avec attention.

Celui qui s'était emparé de mon corps est avec cet individu en ce moment même, il faut absolument que je le coince avant qu'il ne m'échappe à nouveau, tout en priant que ce crétin n'ait pas fait quelque chose d'incorrigible avec son prétendant... Je n'ose même pas imaginer !

J'espère que ça va fonctionner...

_**- Petit flash-back -**_

- Que j'aille séduire la fille en rouge ? Demanda Lau, interloqué par ma requête.

- Tout à fait !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Disons qu'il faut absolument que je le.. « la » vois, mais elle arrête pas de fréquenter d'autres personnes, donc le seul moyen de l'avoir est de l'appâter !

- Ah ! Je comprends ! Vous êtes mêlés à une sombre affaire ma foi !

- Comment ça ?

- Cette personne est en réalité votre fiancée et vous voulez qu'elle arrête de vous tromper ?

- Hein ?

_**-Fin du flash-back-**_

Vu comment se présente l'affaire, on devrait pas trop mal s'en tirer...logiquement.

- On y va !

- Ok chef !

- ... Contenta d'acquiescer notre nouvelle recrue.

On se posta devant la terrasse qui donnait sur une fenêtre où on pouvait voir ce fameux « couple » prendre le souper. Non mais regardez-moi cette horreur...

- Ah ? Mais c'est pas la Comtesse Aurore que voilà ?

- Rien à voir. Déglutis-je, ayant trop honte de moi. D'abord, il nous faut détourner l'attention du Vicomte !

- C'est là que ma Ran-Mao entre en scène !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Boss.

- Tiens, elle sait parler ?

- Elle est d'un naturel timide mais elle sait se montrer très compétente vous savez ! Sourit Lau d'un air stupide.

- Je l'espère...

Je la regardais se mettre à l'œuvre...Elle se faufila avec la souplesse d'un tigre, n'émettant aucun son qui puisse la trahir. Je suis impressionnée. Lau est moins bête que je le pensais, il a sûrement donné l'ordre à sa protégée de faire une phase d'infiltration afin d'analyser les mouvements de l'ennemi. C'est un fin stratège tout compte fait...

_Toc Toc Toc ! _

Mais qu'est ce que !

- E-Elle toque à la fenêtre ?! Vous êtes dingues où quoi ?!

- Ah ? C'était pas dans le plan ça ?

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, il est aussi bête que ses pieds, et encore, ces derniers le prendraient mal.

- Oh, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Remarqua Aleister, contemplant d'un air dubitatif la fenêtre.

- Mao ! Mais fais quelque chose bon-sang ! Lui criais-je désespérément.

- Qu'il y a-t-il mon ange ? Demanda Grell.

- Je crois que...

Tout est fini ! Il va alerter les autorités ! On va finir en prison et je ne retrouverais plus jamais mon corps !

- ...nous avons une invitée supplémentaire ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant chaleureusement Ran-Mao dans ses bras.

Euh ? Une goutte de sueur dévala ma joue.

- Voilà un retournement de situation tout à fait inattendu...Soufflais-je

- Vous voyez que mon plan marche bien ! Vanta Lau.

- Tu prétextais il y a deux minutes de ne pas le connaître !

- De quoi ?

- Laisse tomber...

C'est ainsi qu'on vit un couvert supplémentaire à table et que notre chère chinoise fut conviée à un sacré festin... J'ai limite l'impression de regarder un très mauvais épisode d'une série de romance...

- Bon, nous revoilà au point de départ. Tu peux pas lui faire signe de partir avec le Vicomte plutôt ?

- Ça c'est une idée !

C'est alors qu'il lui mima quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle semble réagir ! Elle se leva pour...s'asseoir sur les genoux du Vicomte ?! Non mais quelle idiote !

- J'arrive aussi mon Vicomtounet chéri !

- Mais viens donc ma rose ! S'extasia Aleister les bras ouverts.

S-u-p-e-r. La situation prend un tournant stupidissisme à souhait. Reste calme Aurore...

Et voilà Lau qui se met à baver comme un ahuri devant la scène ! Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de demander son aide !

- Dis mon Druittounet d'amour ?

- Oui ma belle rose des champs aussi étincelante que toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel réunis ? Dit-il en approchant son visage.

- Je voudrais... Fit-il de même.

J-j'y crois pas ! I-ils vont pas s'embrasser ces abrutis ?!

- Lau, il faut qu'on intervienne !

- Huh ? Rêva-t-il en saignant du nez.

Reste calme ! Inspire un grand coup et...OH ET PUIS IL Y EN A MARRE A LA FIN !

- Si tu t'y intéresses tant, vas donc y voir d'un peu plus près ! Menaçais-je en empoignant sa tenue !

ZOUF !

En un mouvement, je le balançais par la fenêtre qui se brisa sous un bruit tonitruant ! Il continua sa chute jusqu'à...Saperlipopette !

_Biizzzzz !_

Ouah ! Il a embrassé le Vicomte ! Houhouhou ! Je me tenais le ventre tellement j'en pouvais plus, je suis pliée en quatre ! Ça valait bien le coup !

Les deux, médusés, se séparèrent aussitôt à ce contact et pâlirent brusquement quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation. Ils partirent tous les deux de la salle, certainement pour se rincer la bouche à coups de savon. Seuls Mao et la fausse Aurore restaient sur place ! C'est ma chance !

Je sautais à mon tour pour atterrir dans la salle et faire face à cet imposteur !

- Mais que ?! Déglutit Grell avec des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard !

Ni une, ni deux, je me fondis sur lui et lui enveloppa la bouche d'un chiffon chloroformé que je sortis de ma poche ! Une fois qu'il perdit connaissance, je l'embarqua et partis loin d'ici ! Tant pis pour les chinois, ils devront se débrouiller tout seuls !

Deux où trois quartiers plus loin, je m'arrêta et commença à le ligoter de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas agir à son réveil. Je pris ensuite un grand seau d'eau froide que je vidais sur lui !

- Kof ! Kof ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Ou suis-je ?!

- Ça fait comment d'inverser les rôles maintenant ?

- Sale morveuse !

- Je t'aurais bien amoché volontiers, mais je tiens à récupérer un corps intact, déjà que tu y est pas allé de main morte !

- Il est hors de question que je te le cède !

- La comédie à assez duré Grell.

- Plutôt mourir !

- Pff...

Le fait de l'avoir attrapé est une bonne chose en soit, mais puisqu'il est l'actuel propriétaire de mon enveloppe corporelle, c'est lui qui maîtrise les éclairs, il faut donc que je trouve un moyen de le convaincre d'échanger nos esprits... Je sais !

Je pris alors une mine presque attristé.

- Écoute...

- Tu me persuadera pas avec tes yeux de merlan frit !

- Tu sais, William se faisait beaucoup de soucis depuis que tu avais disparu. Prétextais-je les yeux humides.

- T-tu as vue mon Will ?

- Ce matin même. Si tu savais comme il était heureux en croyant te retrouver. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire la vérité sur notre « échange ».

Le voilà qui commence à pleurer comme une fontaine, je suis sur la bonne route !

- Mon Willuuuu !

- Je sais qu'il me sera difficile de lui avouer ce qui s'est passé, mais si cette vie de mortel que tu as choisi te convient alors...

- STOP ! Je veux revoir mon Willuuuuu ! Lâcha Grell en sanglots.

- Alors, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

- V-voui.

Et je déclare Aurore comme la plus grande arnaqueuse de tous les temps ! Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon corps ! Par contre ça risque d'être douloureux.

Mon imposteur ferma les yeux et je m'accrocha à lui.

Soudainement, je sentis une violente douleur à la tête venue de nulle part tandis que je reçus une décharge m'envahir en même temps que lui et tomba à terre. Ma vue se brouilla et fermas les yeux...

…

…

…

- Jeune maître ?

- ...

- Vous allez bien ?

Je dois être dans un rêve... J'entends ma propre voix m'appeler, mais pourquoi ce « jeune maître » ? Je rouvris les yeux...

Je sursautais jusqu'au plafond en voyant à nouveau mon double ! On a raté l'échange ?! Mais...non...cette intonation...ne me dites pas que ?!

- Monsieur, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- C'est... C'est toi Sebastian ?!

Je plaquais les mains sur ma bouche, ma voix correspondant à celle de Ciel !

- Je vois clair à présent. Souffla le frac au travers de mon apparence.

Je nage en plein délire ! Sebastian serait dans mon corps ?! Il était là tout à l'heure ?!

- C'est une plaisanterie ?! Déglutis-je.

- Sebastian, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi j'ai une voix rauque ?!

Arg ! Le frac et moi furent médusés en réalisant ce qu'on venait de voir.

- Monsieur... Je ne sais... quoi trouver... comme mots. Se figea Sebastian.

- Cesse de plaisanter !

- Je ne mens jamais... je vous rappelle. Lui répondis-t-il en lui tendant un miroir.

Je n'ai jamais vu un air aussi terrifié chez Ciel... En effet, se retrouver dans la peau de Grell n'a rien d'amusant, croyez-moi.

- Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je compatis à ta douleur là. Le consolais-je une main sur son épaule.

En ces moments là, Sebastian aurait certainement lâché une phrase du genre « Oh mon dieu ! » mais je crois que ça aurait un peu été en contradiction avec son image de démon là...

- Nous voilà dans une situation bien délicate.

- C'est peu dire. Mais que faisiez-vous ici ?!

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on porte secours, tu parles !

- Nous t'avons vu aux mains de Grell. Tu avais l'air au bout du rouleau. Commenta Sebastian d'un air impassible.

- Euh...

Je crois comprendre. Ces idiots croyaient que ce type en rouge me tenait en otage alors que c'était tout le contraire. Le mystère de la douleur au crâne avant mon coma est réglée : Ça venait certainement de Sebastian, je vais finir par avoir l'habitude de me faire martyriser par lui... Je dois vraiment leur dire la vérité ?

- Aurais tu des explications cette fois ?! Se plaignit le faux Grell.

- Me trouver dans un corps d'humain... Il ne pouvait pas m'arriver pire comme humiliation pour un démon...

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires Sebastian. Capitulais-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de déballer la vérité sous les deux regards meurtriers de Sebastian et Ciel, ce dernier pâlit encore plus quand il découvrit qu'il hébergeait Grell dans ses murs à titre gracieux depuis un mois. Quand au majordome, il sembla sourire discrètement à cette révélation...

Vu que la situation est de plus en plus catastrophique, on préféra réfléchir d'abord en résumant ce problème de taille... J'élucidais en marquant des traits sur la neige au sol avec un bâton.

- Bon, si je comprends bien, en établissant la liste des apparences respectives alors :

1. Sebastian est Aurore

2. Aurore est Ciel

3. Ciel est Grell

Ce qui veut dire que Grell...

-...

-...

-...

- C'EST PAS VRAI ?! Crions-nous en cœur.

_**A suivre...**_

**Que va t-il se passer ? Que vont-ils faire face à cette situation de plus en plus catastrophique ?! Vous le saurez dans le procchhaiinnnn éppiiisssoooddeee ! (je crois que je vais arrêter de veiller tard, c'est pas bon pour le mental ^^'''')**  
**Alors, un double-chapitre apparaîtra au prochain week-end avant de revenir à un rythme de deux semaines. Sayonara !**


	13. Un majordome en liberté

**Et un double chapitre pour fêter les vacances ^^ !**  
**Avec notre aimant à emm**** préférée aux commandes (comme l'a dit si bien une certaine Tsukihime sur fanfiction xD) et compagnie, ils ont pas fini d'en voir le bout ! **  
**Ps : Petit rappel pour éviter de s'emmêler les pinceaux concernant nos protagonistes et leur corps temporaires qui sont :**  
**Sebastian est Aurore**  
**Aurore est Ciel**  
**Ciel est Grell**  
**et vous aurez compris que Grell est bien évidemment Sebastian xD**  
**C'est parti !**

**Chap 13 : Un majordome en liberté**

Nous sommes vraiment au fond du trou. Au moment où tout semblait s'arranger et revenir à la normale, nous voilà Ciel, Sebastian et moi dans les mauvais corps respectifs. On sursauta quand on réalisa que Grell s'était fait la malle avec celui du majordome. On peut pas tomber plus bas...

- Juste au moment ou on allait coincer les meurtriers ! Lâcha Ciel dans la peau de Grell, furieux.

- Un meurtrier ? Vous êtes encore sur une affaire de la reine ?

- Nous avons pour mission d'arrêter une bande de tueurs qui attaquent soit de hauts fonctionnaires de la société où bien de trafiquants. Commenta Sebastian.

- Et vous l'avez localisé où au juste ?

- Il se font passer pour des invités du Vicomte de Druitt qui doivent arriver ce soir même.

- Urg ! C'est une blague ?!

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Je...euh...

- Crache le morceau ! Me força le Comte.

- Vous savez...au moment où j'ai récupéré Grell...j'ai abandonnée Lau et Mao...là-bas...

- QUOI ?

Tout compte fait, on trouve toujours un moyen de tomber encore plus bas qu'on ne l'est déjà...

Pas le temps de trouver Grell, on sauta dans le fiacre et fonça jusqu'à la résidence d'Aleister !

- T'as tout intérêt de me rendre mon corps après cette histoire ! Geignit Ciel

- Rassure-toi, je ne tiens pas à rester dans le corps d'un gosse.

- Comme si quelqu'un voudrait squatter le tien.

- Je confirme. Lança Sebastian.

Je tiquais du sourcil à cette remarque qui me poignarda en plein dans mon ego.

- J'y peux rien si cet idiot de Grell m'a défigurée !

- Au contraire, je te trouvais plus embellie. Continua Ciel.

- Redis-moi ça ?

- En effet, il fallait bien une tonne de maquillage pour cacher l'horreur qui se cachait dessous !

- Retenez-moi où je le tue !

- Il te le sera difficile, actuellement c'est un shinigami, donc immortel. Rétorqua le majordome.

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui arracher les oreilles !

Je sautais sur lui mais fut stoppée presque immédiatement par sa main qu'il me plaqua au visage, sa taille étant devenu un atout comparé au mien.

- Tu disais quoi il y a deux secondes ? Ricana le comte.

Il me retourna une gifle qui a bien failli me dévisser la tête ! Quand on en aura terminé, je m'occuperais personnellement de ce sale gosse de mes deux !

- Monsieur, saviez-vous que vous venez de vous flanquer votre propre gifle ? Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sebastian.

- ...

- Il n'y avait même pas pensé cet idiot...Répondis-je, la main sur ma joue endolorie.

On arriva sur place et Ciel sortit de la calèche. Tandis qu'il prenait de l'avance sur nous, je lança à Sebastian :

- Soyons franc : Tu étais au courant pour Grell depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait.

- Pourquoi depuis tout ce temps tu n'as pas agi ?

- Parce qu'il avait une certaine tendance à mener la vie dure à Monsieur, ce qui était plutôt fort amusant.

- Et tu t'étais pas posé la question de où j'ai bien pu passer durant tout ce temps ?

- Puisque ce n'est pas demain la veille que je m'attacherais à une simple mortelle, non.

Prends ça dans la figure Aurore... Voilà où ça mène quand on cherche à se réconcilier avec lui, il vous abandonne dès le premier problème, tu parles ! Un jour je trouverais un moyen de me venger de ces deux-là !

- Au fait, j'ai une autre question.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que Ciel fichait avec des vêtements de nana ce soir ?! Sortis-je ayant remarqué le fait que je portais une robe rose saumon assortie d'une perruque !

- Ça faisait partie du plan puisque nous avons déjà auparavant eu affaire au Vicomte. Il semblait plus simple de l'attirer par la même méthode afin de débusquer nos poursuivants. Mais pas d'inquiétude, même avec ce « petit » problème, on ne change pas le plan.

- Quoi ?! Je vais devoir encore jouer les appâts ?!

- Si tu ne nous avais pas mis dans cette situation, nous en serions pas là.

- La faute à qui ? Si tu ne t'étais pas interposé la donne aurait été différente !

- Bien, la prochaine fois que je tu seras en détresse, même si Monsieur m'en donne l'ordre, je te laisserais jusqu'à que tu pousse ton dernier soupir.

- C'est une menace ?!

- C'est pas fini de vous chamailler oui !? S'énerva Ciel.

Sa phrase nous stoppa direct dans notre querelle. Il est vrai que c'était bien la première fois que je me disputais avec Sebastian qui semblait en plus se prendre au jeu, on eut l'air de vrais idiots tant Ciel nous a parut soudainement plus mature comparé à nous...

Je relevais mon chapeau de fleurs qui me cachait un peu trop la vue...Tiens ? Je remarquais que malgré la substitution d'âmes, le frac gardait la marque de son pacte sur ma main, idem pour Ciel, ce qui fit un drôle de contraste avec l'œil de shinigami.

- Dis donc, c'est un vrai radar ce pacte !

- Il marche en parfaite coordination avec nos âmes afin qu'il n'y ait aucune dérogation à la règle, même si ce cas semble assez inédit. Expliqua-t-il en mettant des gants pour le cacher.

- Je vois...Oh !

Une idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit. Un sourire s'étira jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Tu sais Sebastian, il vaut mieux utiliser plus d'atouts qu'il n'en faut pour augmenter les chances de succès non ? Ricanais-je en le scrutant de haut en bas, l'occasion de me venger du majordome m'étant servi sur un plateau d'argent.

Il fallu moins de deux secondes pour que ce dernier réalise le vrai sens de ma phrase.

- Je refuse catégoriquement.

- Si le plan échoue, ce sera de ta faute. Mimais-je d'une fausse mine boudeuse.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Sebastian...Pouffa Ciel, se retenant d'éclater de rire en comprenant.

- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ce rang. Déglutit le frac.

- Et si je t'en donnais l'ordre ? Le pacte est encore actif je te rappelle ! Rappela le Lord qui finit par rire aux éclats.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Fis-je de même. Alors, on y va mon « appât numéro 2 » ?

Je crois que j'ai rarement aussi ri de ma vie ! Quitte à devoir courtiser avec le Vicomte, Sebastian avait aussi les critères pour dorénavant, cette fois il aura une vraie raison de regretter d'avoir atterri dans mon corps ! Son ego de démon doit être touché à un point ! Il va comprendre que les humains peuvent s'avérer aussi vicieux que les diables !

Deux minutes après, me voilà aux côtés de Sebastian devant la porte de chez Aleister tandis que Ciel restait caché derrière un buisson à proximité.

Quand on toqua à la porte, quel ne fut pas notre surprise quand ce fut Ran-Mao qui nous ouvrit, l'air de rien.

- ...

- Toujours aussi bavarde à ce que je vois...

Aussi impassible qu'une poupée en porcelaine, elle nous laissa entrer comme si de rien n'était. Mais Sebastian n'eut pas eu le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il fut assailli par le fameux Vicomte du Druitt.

- Ça alors ! C'est ma rose des champs ! Ou étiez-vous passé mon ange ?

- Oh, c'était juste un simple contretemps. Répondit Sebastian avec un rictus.

- Excuses acceptées ma chère et tendre. Fit-il en lui baisant la main.

Le majordome eut la chair de poule à ce contact, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vert ! Vaut mieux pas qu'Aleister sache ce qui se cache réellement derrière cette apparence, il serait traumatisé à vie. Soudainement, ce dernier se figea en me regardant. Il sauta sur moi avec des yeux brillants.

- Mon petit rouge-gorge !

- Rouge-gorge ?

- Que vous m'avez manqué depuis notre fameuse rencontre au clair de lune, vous êtes tout aussi resplendissante !

J'entendis les rires étouffés de Ciel qui était certainement pliée en quatre.

- Quel est ce bruit ?

- Et si on allait discuter sur la terrasse plutôt ? Défendis-je en prenant sa main.

- Lumineuse idée, rien de tel que de célébrer ces magnifiques retrouvailles autour d'un verre de rosé ma tendre et douce. Vous y êtes aussi conviée ma rose écarlate ! Lança-t-il en nous emportant Sebastian et moi, aussi heureux qu'un gosse de quatre ans.

Il nous traîna durant plusieurs escaliers avant d'y arriver. Il nous promit monts et merveilles en collant Sebastian de plus en plus, ce qui hérissa ce dernier au plus haut point, il avait presque envie de l'étriper sur place.

Le Vicomte finit par s'éclipser pour aller chercher le vin. Nous entamons alors quelques recherches tandis que la fausse Aurore me fusilla d'un regard meurtrier.

- Allons, tu vas pas en mourir juste pour une blague ?

- Ta plaisanterie pourrait bien te coûter la vie.

- Je t'ai froissé à ce point là ? Je croyais les démons moins susceptibles que ça. Le narguais-je.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes jetés en plein dans la gueule du loup affamé par sa proie. Nous interrompit une voix.

- Lau ?!

- Prudence est mère de sûreté dans ces lieux où domine l'odeur du sang.

- On parie combien qu'il nous ressert des idioties ? Murmurais-je à Sebastian.

- Au contraire, pour une fois je pense qu'il a raison.

- Ce serait bien la première fois.

- Oui, en effet cet endroit sera imprégné de ton sang avant la fin de la soirée. M'assura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- C'est fou comme tu peut-être rassurant des fois...

On ne changera pas un diable, pensais-je très fort...

- Que faisiez-vous ici Comte au juste, surtout avec votre « tenue » de soirée ? Relança le chinois d'un air niais.

- C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais le temps nous manque. Et vous ? Répondit le frac.

- Moi ? J'étais venu avec un type en rouge, puis j'ai vu ma vie défiler accompagné d'une surprise désagréable à l'arrivée, à part ça les affaires sont bonnes.

- Quelles affaires ? Demandais-je.

- Première porte en bas des escaliers à gauche.

- C'est à dire ?

- Qu'ici bas vous trouverez le paradis de milles convoitises.

- Merci pour ces informations. Acquiesça Sebastian avant de se diriger vers les sous-sols.

Nous qui les croyons en danger de mort, voilà qu'ils se promènent presque librement dans la demeure comme si il étaient chez eux, c'est un comble !

Je hâtais le pas afin de suivre la cadence de Sebastian avant de s''arrêter.

- Nous ferions mieux de nous séparer afin d'éviter les soupçons. Me proposa t-il

- Ok, toi tu t'occupes du Druitt et moi du sous-sol !

- Non, toi tu vas inspecter l'étage du haut et moi je vais voir au sous-sol.

- C'est pas du jeu...

Je me dirigeais alors vers la chambre d'Aleister. L'aspect de la pièce était pour le moins troublant : qui aurait cru qu'une flopée de peluches et de poupées en porcelaines orneraient ses étagères en masse ?! C'est pire qu'un gosse pourri gâté ce type là ! Je fouillais quelques meubles, sans succès.

J'entendis frapper par la fenêtre. Je tournais aussitôt la tête afin d'en voir l'origine...Oh non !

- Ouaf ouaf !

- P-pluton ?!

BLING !

Il sauta à travers la fenêtre et me propulsa sur le lit ! Non mais quel idiot !

- Ouaf ouaf !

- Espèce de sale cabot ! Tu vas me faire repé...

_Crii_

Le Vicomte était au pas de la porte et nous regarda. Oh misère !

Il nous observa, comme si son cerveau marchait au ralenti, le temps que je comprenne qu'il pensait tout autre chose... En effet avoir un « chien » humain à califourchon sur soi doit donner une vision assez compromettante de la chose...

Il se retourna lentement d'un air « Je n'ai rien vu » et referma la porte. Ce type est irrécupérable...

Je repoussais aussitôt Pluton qui me suppliait d'avoir des câlins, hors de moi. Ce qui m'étonna en revanche, c'est que c'est bien la première fois qu'il est « directement » habillé, tant mieux, même si cela n'expliquait pas la raison de sa venue ici.

BANG !

C-c'était un coup de feu ! Je pensais aux autres, inquiète ! Je sortis à toute vitesse de la chambre, laissant Pluton sur place, et descendis les escaliers aussi vite que je le pus !

Soudainement, tout s'accéléra. Je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper le bras. Je me débattais mais fus immobilisée aussitôt au sol avec un revolver sur la tempe. Toute une bande se trouvait dans le hall !

- Lâchez-moi !

- Pour une fois qu'on a une belle prise, il serait fort dommage de la laisser filer !

Même le Vicomte, Lau et Ran-Mao étaient eux aussi à leur merci. Mais où est Sebastian ?!

Quelqu'un était au centre, vraisemblablement leur chef. Il semblait sermonner (pour ne pas dire enguirlander) un de ses sous-fifres.

- C'est quoi cette mascarade ?!

- Mais Boss, vous avons suivi vos plan comme convenu. Tremblait l'autre.

- J'ai dit qu'on ne laisserait aucun survivant cette fois !

- Mais je...

Il dégaina son revolver et tira sur l'épaule de l'infortuné.

- La prochaine fois, c'est entre les deux yeux que je viserais ! J'me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!

- O-oui.

On est dans un sale pétrin ! Je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution ! Mais... elle comporte beaucoup de risques, si je refais la même bêtise que la dernière fois dans mon monde, ça serait la catastrophe ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre ! Que faire ?!

Je regardais les détenus qu'ils emmenaient à l'extérieur, impuissante. Si seulement je parvenais à les libérer !

Plusieurs cris transcendèrent le silence qui s'était installé. Puis plusieurs coups de feu, suivi d'une explosion. De la fumée émanait du sous-sol. Après un moment de calme interminable, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, tous les yeux étant rivés sur cet escalier qui émanait un sombre présage.

Une personne y remonta, agrippant quelques cadavres transpercés de couverts d'argenterie. Elle les laissa retomber nonchalamment au sol.

- Eh bien, voilà un sacré remue-ménage. Déplora avec ironie une certaine femme aux cheveux rouges.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je le vis.

Sebastian.

C'est lui qui est à l'origine de ce carnage ?!

Le large sourire qui s'étira au travers du visage qu'était le mien, me confirma avec crainte cet état de fait.

Je réalisais enfin sa vraie nature de démon, et cette vérité me fit peur. Même s'il n'était pas dans son élément il était capable de commettre de pires ravages que la peste elle-même.

J'eus la sordide impression que le combat qu'il avait mené avec Victor Graudment autrefois semblait enfantin à coté de cette scène. Il sait se montrer impitoyable.

- Qui est tu ?! S'exclama le chef, figé par la peur.

- Mon nom ne vous est d'aucune importance.

- Ne fais plus un pas où je tire sur elle ! Menaça-t-il en pointant le revolver sur moi.

Toute la bande pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir, ses lèvres laissant échapper un rire.

Un rire terrifiant, il leur prévoyait un avenir funeste.

Il continua sa marche, s'approchant dangereusement d'eux. Il va commettre un massacre !

- N'approche pas ! Gémit le criminel.

- Arrête Sebastian ! Ne fais pas ça ! Le suppliais-je.

- N'est-ce que maintenant que tu me prends au sérieux ? Se moqua-t-il en me fixant.

- Laisse-les ! Ils ne le méritent pas !

- Contrairement à Monsieur, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

- Je te laisserais pas faire !

- En est-tu sûre ? Et par quel « principe » comptes-tu procéder ? Me défia-t-il, ne voulant gâcher son plaisir pour rien au monde.

Sa main s'arrêta à deux centimètres du visage du criminel quand je poussa un sifflement strident.

La réponse à mon appel en détresse ne se fit pas attendre. Plusieurs personnes furent éjectés du haut des escaliers tandis qu'un chien à la fourrure argenté de taille immense sauta par dessus la rambarde pour atterrir au sol ! D'un coup de patte, il désarma celui qui me prenait en otage et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la salle. Je chevauchais aussitôt Pluton qui fit la fête au reste de la bande de la même manière, sous les yeux hébétés de Sebastian.

Quand tout le monde fut assommé donc hors d'état de nuire, je soupirais, soulagée d'avoir pu éviter le pire et surtout, ma crainte de faire la même bêtise ne s'était pas produite..

Je regardais Sebastian droit dans les yeux, lui lançant triomphalement :

- Quelque chose à redire sur mes principes ?

- Oui.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?!

Il s'approcha d'une table ou était entreposé un éventuel buffet mis à sac. Il saisit un pot qu'il vida sur le nez de Pluton ?!

Son contenu me piqua les narines...DU POIVRE ?!

- Sebastian, espèce de !

- Après tout, je suis un diable de majordome. M'observa-t-il d'un air vengeur.

Je soulevais la tête du chien à temps ! Une nuée de flammes atteignit le plafond quand il éternua ! Mais l'incendie commençait à se propager, ça craint ! Pluton était pris d'une crise d'éternuements fulgurante !

- Pluton, ça suffit, calme toi !

- On ne joue pas avec le diable sans devoir en payer les conséquences. Ricana le frac comme réponse avant de disparaître.

Paniquée, je fis galoper le chien jusqu'à sauter par une des vitrines, me rappelant qu'un lac se trouvait non loin d'ici ! Le Vicomte était à l'extérieur avec Mao et Lau, mais les gardes qui les prenais en otage étaient à terre, tant mieux ! Je regardais l'incendie prendre plus d'ampleur derrière moi !

- Appelez-vite les secours ! Leur lançais-je avant de disparaître dans les environs.

Jusqu'à arriver à destination, je maintenais sa gueule afin qu'il ne fasse pas de ravages supplémentaires, déjà que les flammes sortaient par les narines !

Ça y est, je vois l'eau !

PLOUF !

Après quelques brasses je remontais à la surface, à bout de souffle. Pluton but la tasse, toussa à pleins poumons et arrêta enfin sa crise incendiaire. Ce Sebastian, si je pouvais le chopper celui-là, j'enrage !

Je sortis du lac et grimpa à un arbre pour constater les dégâts...Oh misère... C'est exactement le même scénario que dans mon monde !

De loin, je pouvais durant une bonne demi-heure voir les flammes envahir tout le quartier tandis que les pompiers essayaient de l'éteindre, tous les habitants avaient eu le temps d'évacuer sans encombre. Scotland Yard était aussi sur place, menottant tous les rescapés criminels de la résidence. Aleister pleura comme une madeleine devant ce qui lui restait de sa maison, mais Lau et Mao semblaient s'être éclipsés.

- Je suis maudite...

- Phiou ! Ça fait de sacrés dégâts dis-donc !

- À qui le dis-tu.

- Voir tout un quartier repeint par des magnifiques flammes rouges-vifs n'a rien de plus plaisant.

- Arrête tes béti... ?!

JE RÊVE OU JE VOIS CE GRELL SUR LE MÊME ARBRE QUE MOI ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

- Ah moi ? Je contemplais ce splendide spectacle, tu as un sacré talent même, que dirais-tu de faire équipe ?

Là, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! J'ai un shinigami sous la peau du majordome qui ne réalise pas qu'il vient de demander de collaborer avec le neveu de la femme qu'il a zigouillé deux mois auparavant ?! J'ai beau porter une perruque et une robe, mais tout de même, Ciel doit être reconnaissable dans cet accoutrement !

Dire que tout ça c'est à cause de Grell et de Sebastian ! J'ai la haine contre ces deux là ! Si seulement je pouvais les...Ooohhhh.

Je redescendis de l'arbre aussitôt et appela Pluton. Au point où on en est, qu'il y ait un problème de plus ou de moins, ça m'est devenue complètement égal !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'interloqua Grell

- JE DECLARE LA CHASSE AUX MAJORDOMES OUVERTE !

- Quoi ?!

C'est ainsi que je poursuivis un certain Grell dans les quatre coins du quartier ! Vengeance !

Je croisais ce satané Ciel et son fameux majordome qui fut médusé par la scène : voir sa propre image détaler comme un lapin en ayant son maître assoiffé de vengeance et un chien des enfers aux trousses doit l'avoir traumatisé !

- Que ?!

- Aurore ?!

- On se paie pas la tête d'une humaine sans devoir en payer les conséquences ! Répondis-je à Sebastian avant de continuer ma course.

- Attends une minute !

- Ne bouge pas Sebastian. Ordonna le Comte.

- Comment ? Mais monsieur...

- Il serait fort dommage de gâcher ce spectacle. Sourit-il d'un air sadique.

- En êtes-vous vraiment certain ?

- Oserais-tu discuter mes ordres ?

- Non, Monsieur...

- Je vais lui faire sa fête ! Criais-je avec joie.

…

…

Après une course poursuite de plus d'une heure à lui balancer des boules de feu, Pluton arriva enfin à chopper un Grell bien amoché par le fond de culotte ! Ça fait un bien fou de se défouler !

- Mais lâche-moi !

- Hors de question, je m'amuse bien trop !

- Relâche-le. Demanda Sebastian avec un regard noir.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait le laisser pendre encore un peu, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça ! Répliqua Ciel avant de repartir dans une crise de fou-rire.

- En effet, il n'est pas donnée à tout le monde de voir un démon à la merci d'une humaine. Renchérit une autre personne figurant sur un des toits.

- Will ?!

C'est une vraie réunion ici ! Sebastian ravala sa salive, sentant son ego poignardé au plus profond de ses entrailles. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un sourire chez Will, ça aussi ce ne doit pas être courant !

- Puis-je savoir ce qui se trame ici ?

- Willuuuuu, sauve-moi ! Supplia Grell.

- Hein ? Lança ce dernier, interloqué d'écouter une voix plaintive émaner de Sebastian.

- C'est un peu long à vous expliquer. Pouffa Ciel.

- Je vous prie d'arrêter les frais. Ragea Sebastian.

Le shinigami au sécateur fut très surpris lorsqu'on lui raconta cette fameuse histoire de nos esprits inversés depuis l'anecdote de ma dispute avec Grell il y a un mois (ce qui lui a valu de se confondre en excuses quand il comprit qu'il m'avait mis un coup de chaussures dans la figure la journée précédente).

Il rehaussa ses lunettes.

- Cela n'arrange pas le fait que je dois récupérer Grell. Aurait-il un moyen de revenir à a normale ?

- Sebastian peut s'en charger. Proposais-je puisqu'il était dans mon corps.

- Je ne tiens pas à subir une minute de plus cette situation. Acquiesça t-il sans hésiter.

- Et cette fois, pas d'erreur !

Après un court-jus pour le moins électrique et au moins un quart d'heure de coma sous la surveillance de Will et de Pluton qui s'étaient écartés par prudence, je repris connaissance avec crainte de me trouver dans un autre corps...

YES ! J'AI ENFIN RETROUVEE MON APPARENCE, VICTOIRE ! Du premier coup en plus !

Les autres se réveillèrent de même. Ciel se souvenu qu'il lui fallait enlever cette robe le plus vite possible par manque d'air, Grell se fit tabasser par Will qui lui débitait son temps de retard et Sebastian eut un peu de mal à se relever, faute à de nombreux bleus et égratignures que je lui avait « infligées », c'est vrai que je l'avais bien amoché.

Je m'avançais alors vers lui et lui tendis la main avec le sourire.

- On est quitte ? Vu que je t'en ai fait autant baver que toi tu m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je pense qu'on peut en rester là.

Il hésita pendant quelques secondes puis me serra la main. Un peu trop douloureusement, il a bien failli me briser tous les os !

- Là, on est quitte.

Le soleil allait sans doute se lever dans quelques heures tandis que Will embarquait son collègue. Il s'adressa à moi :

- Je vous souhaite que le passage du démon ne vous aura pas corrompu durant cette intervalle.

- Hein ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre plus qu'il disparut...Étrange...

Nous remontions en calèche.

Durant le trajet du retour, je sus l'affaire du Vicomte plus en détails au sujet de la soirée précédente :

Aleister avait tenté suite à sa remise en liberté (à cause d'un ancien trafic de jeunes filles) de se reconvertir en marchand de drogues et autres produits plus où moins illicites (on lui avait soufflé que c'était un bon moyen avoir les femmes à ses pieds, et cet idiot y a cru), d'où le fait que Lau nous parla du sous-sol auquel se trouvait la planque, ayant pu se faire beaucoup de clients qui se révélaient être en réalité les hommes de main d'un autre clan de trafic qui avait l'air de mal encaisser le fait qu'on piétinent leurs plates-bandes, ce qui provoqua cet assaut... Un scénario classique de règlements de comptes pour résumer... Quant à la présence du « toutou », Ciel et Sebastian l'avaient amené afin de les mener vers une éventuelle autre piste afin de trouver la fameuse planque mais il s'était enfui juste avant nos « retrouvailles »...

Je repoussais Pluton (ayant repris forme humaine et couvert d'un drap) qui aboyait à mes côtés en me faisant des papouilles.

- Tu connais ce chien ? S'étonna Ciel.

- Oulà, un peu trop même ! Il est du genre collant. Vous l'avez trouvé où au juste ?

- Juste devant le manoir il y a deux semaines. Il hurlait à mort comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Mais vu qu'il s'est attaché à Sebastian et qu'il représentait un atout pour la protection de ma résidence, nous l'avons gardé.

-Au moins, tu sais qui il cherchait maintenant...Soufflais-je.

Le majordome regarda Pluton d'un mauvais œil. Contrairement aux chats, il ne doit pas l'apprécier du tout...

Il ajouta :

- Ce qui m'a toujours surpris, c'est sa capacité à se transformer en humain.

- Et si je vous dis... que c'était de ma faute ?

- C'est moi où à chaque histoire qui se passe il y a ton nom là-dedans ?

- Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications...

- Du genre ?

- Que si j'ai atterri dans ce monde, c'est à cause de lui. Après j'ignore comment il a réussi à me suivre.

- Et qu'a-t-il fait pour ton départ précipité ?

- Ahh...ahhhhhh...

- NON PLUTON ! N'ETERNUE PA...

BADABOOOOUM !

Nous étions juste devant le manoir de Ciel quand le fiacre explosa. Nous avions été projetés à quelques mètres par la déflagration. Nos tenues étaient dans un sale état... ça me rappelle mon arrivée ici...

- Tu as ta réponse maintenant ?

- C'est on ne peut plus explicite. Déplora Sebastian qui avait fait office de bouclier à Ciel.

_**A suivre.**_

**On peut dire que ce chapitre fut pour le moins explosif et le mystère qui pèse sur Aurore se désépaissit petit à petit (enfin, je vais quand même pas tout vous révéler d'un coup sinon ça gâcherait le suspense xD).**  
**Sinon, bonne nouvelle, ayant finalement encore deux-trois chapitres tous frais dans mon ordi, je garde finalement le rythme de publication d'une fois par semaine pour le moment ^^ ! Je vous souhaite bonnes vacances et à la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Happy Birthday C'est une blague !

**C'est en ce jour férié que je décide de poster ce double-chapitre en avance ^^ !**  
**Dire qu'avec le chapitre que je viens de terminer sur mon ordi, c'est à dire le 16ème qui finit... en presque quadruple-chapitre (je vous entends déjà dire "Quuoiii O_o?!") , et que je fête ma 100ème page sur Open Office, je suis sciée O_o !**  
**C'est donc dans un esprit plus que positif que je vous présente celui-ci, bonne lecture !**

**Chap 14 : Happy Birthday ! ...C'est une blague ?!**

Voilà une matinée bien agitée...

Déjà de une, un fiacre en pièces détachées, ça vous réveille un bon coup. De deux, pour une raison quelconque...

CRAC !

- Oups !

- Depuis quand défonces-tu les portes en l'ouvrant ?!

- J'sais pas, c'est Grell qui a du faire de la muscu entre-deux !

- Je vais de ce pas commander une nouvelle porte...

Je suis vraiment incorrigible...

Vu qu'on était encore en pleine nuit, Sebastian laissa Pluton (de nouveau en mode chien) dehors et emmena son maître dans sa chambre afin de le faire dormir un minimum avant le lever du soleil.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la mienne avec qu'une idée en tête : me faire un relooking complet ! Adieu l'Aurore dévergondée, vive mon retour !

Je sautais dans le bain direct ! Je frottais énergiquement le visage afin d'enlever ce maquillage plus que douteux avant de m'attaquer au reste !

Mais je commençais à avoir des sensations étranges, comme si quelque chose figurait dans mes cheveux que je n'avais pas dut remarquer plus tôt, faute de sommeil certainement.

Je passa la main dessus...et quelle ne fut ma pas surprise quand je vis une DIZAINE DE DOUILLES TOMBER DANS L'EAU ?!

Mais d'où elles viennent ?! On ne m'a pas tirée dessus pourtant ! En plus, j'aurais pu y passer, les armes à feu étant le seul point faible face à mon sang !

Je ne comprends rien, c'est illogique ! Le seul que je connaisse qui est aussi indestructible est...

Je m'étranglais à ma dernière pensée. Je m'éjecta de la baignoire et saisis le dissolvant posé sur la commode pour l'étaler sans retenue sur mes ongles vernis d'un rouge flashy... Arg !

Pas de panique ! Ce Grell aura certainement essayé plusieurs vernis avant celle-là ! Mais je n'arrive pas à enlever plus ! On va dire que le dissolvant ne fait plus effet...c'est ça ! Il est de piètre qualité ! Il n'y a pas que ça non, il y a aussi le visage ?! Je m'observais alors dans le miroir. Ouf ! A vue d'œil, rien d'anormal de ce côté-ci !

Dire que je ne me suis inquiétée pour rien, ce n'est pas en battant des paupières que je les aura... OH MON DIEU !

Je m'emparais du peignoir je j'enfilais vite fait avant de revenir dans ma chambre et appela la seule personne pouvant être à l'origine, est qui a été le locataire temporaire de mon corps !

- Sebastian !

Il ouvrit presque aussitôt la porte, rien ne pouvant échapper à son ouïe sur-développé.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Combien de fois t'es-tu fait tirer dessus hier ?!

- Hum... Si je me souviens bien, une bonne dizaine de fois. C'était des tireurs d'élite il me semble, mais pourquoi cette question ?

- A cause de ça !

Je lui montrais aussitôt mes ongles et mes yeux. Il s'arrêta, regarda de plus près. Il esquissa un sourire.

- N'est-ce que ça qui te met dans tous tes états ?

- Que ça ?! Mais je tiens à rester humaine !

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à reprocher aux démons ?

- À part leur fourberie, non !

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de composer mon menu gastronomique faits que d'âmes !

- ...

Il resta pantois. Il posa le plat de sa main sur son front et souffla.

- Les humains sont très difficiles à comprendre décidément : ils ont l'immortalité servi sur un plateau mais ils trouvent toujours quelque chose à redire.

- C'est que t'as jamais du goûter à la gastronomie française, voilà tout !

Un gargouillis se fit d'ailleurs entendre dans la pièce... Sebastian sembla se poser plus de questions en me regardant...

- C'est étrange...

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu permets ?

- Permettre quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas mais saisit ma main pour...mordre un de mes doigts ?! Qu'est-ce que ?! Ça fait mal !

Du sang noir perla au bout de mon index, et il en prit un échantillon en le suçant.

Sebastian, un ascendant vampire lui ? Mais nooonn, voyons !

Il eut un air quelque peu dégoûté quand il arrêta.

- J'ai jamais goûté un sang d'aussi mauvais goût.

- M-mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- Il semblerait que tu as tout de ce qui a de plus caractéristique d'un hybride.

- Un hybride ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

- Pour résumer, tu est seulement un « demi-démon ». Tu as toutes les caractéristiques pour, excepté cet immortalité à tout âge et « notre menu gastronomique » ainsi qu'un autre détail ou deux.

- C'est vrai ça ? Ce n'est pas si grave alors ?!

- En somme, tu peux être rassuré pour ton estomac qui semble être situé à la place de ton cerveau.

- Eh ! On verra quand je vais te faire goûter quelques spécialités, tu changeras vite d'avis !

- Sans façon.

Le soleil commença enfin à pointer le bout de son nez. Le démon partit alors continuer les préparatifs de la journée avant d'aller lever son maître.

Je réfléchissais à ma nouvelle condition en me regardant dans un miroir. En tout cas j'ai trouvée la raison de ma force phénoménale et de mon état actuel, même si physiquement je semblais demeurer la même. Je comprenais aussi l'avertissement de William la soirée d'avant, il aurait pu être plus explicite quand même... Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça m'a changée plus que cela en fait... J'espère juste que ça m'amènera pas de problèmes supplémentaires, mais si je peux maîtriser mes propres capacités, pourquoi pas ceux-là ?

Bon, vu qu'il me reste de toute façon trop peu de temps pour commencer une petite sieste (je crois qu'avec mon coma d'un mois on va peut-être éviter de se rendormir trop vite) je vais peut-être déjà cacher la nouvelle vraie couleur de mes ongles avec un autre vernis moins voyant cette fois...

Je finis de me changer et regarda ensuite par la fenêtre...Ahh...Quel bonheur d'être enfin de retour au bercail ! Je contemplais l'herbe qui avait un peu givré par le froid glacial qui régnait dehors sans pour autant qu'il y ait un gramme de neige, c'est à croire qu'il n'y a que Londres qui est enneigé en ce moment...

Tiens, je vois Finny qui revient des courses apparemment au vu de son sac à la main. Il tournoyait tout heureux avant de s'arrêter devant des roses. Il les contempla puis prit un air dramatique. Il fonça ensuite vers l'intérieur sous mon regard interloqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis toquer à la porte. J'ai bien peur que les vacances soient déjà finis.

Sebastian entra à nouveau dans la salle.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- La Marquise de Midfort accompagné de sa fille vient nous rendre visite dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

- Oh non, pas encore elle !

- J'ai bien peur que si. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis venue afin de te charger d'une mission.

Je crois en effet que la seule personne que craint Sebastian est bel est bien cette Frances, son pauvre cuir chevelu va encore en souffrir...

- Laquelle ?

- Personne à l'extérieur du manoir est au courant au sujet de Pluton, et il représente une source de problèmes très désobligeantes. Il faudrait mieux le tenir à l'écart durant leur escale.

- J'ai compris, il faut que je le surveille.

- Tout juste. Je vais l'amener derrière le manoir et je te le laisserais.

- Déjà que la tante c'est pas un cadeau, mais ce chien...

- Est tout ce qui a de plus détestable, je conçois.

- C'est moi où je viens de nous trouver un point commun ?

Effectivement, nous ne pouvons tous les deux pas voir ce chien en peinture...

Après m'être couverte un peu, j'affrontais le froid qui régnait et retrouva ce stupide toutou qui dormait plutôt paisiblement.

Sebastian me quitta soudainement quand il entendit des bruits de galops, certainement la calèche qui transporte nos fameux invités.

Je m'installais alors tranquillement sur une chaise et le surveilla... jusqu'à que Finny arrive en trombe et s'arrêta tout haletant :

- Salut Finny, mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Aurore, c'est très très urgent ! Ce jour est spécial !

- Pourquoi, quel jour on est ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Non.

- On est le quatorze Décembre !

- Et ?

- Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre maître !

- Quoi ?!

Les événements s'enchaînent un peu trop vite à mon goût là ! D'abord cette histoire de Ciel en chat, de substitution de corps, puis l'incendie d'hier et on me sort ça aujourd'hui ?!

- Euh...Et que suis-je censée faire quoi là-dedans ?

- Tu vas nous aider dans nos préparatifs !

- Ah non, ça va pas être possible ! Je dois garder un œil sur Pluton et...

- Et alors, on n'a qu'a le transformer et comme ça pas de problèmes puisqu'il pourra nous suivre !

Tu parles, c'est justement quand il est humain qu'il est le plus incontrôlable...

- Je suis désolée Finny mais je...je...

Oh non, il me fait le coup des yeux du chien battu. Il étira ses yeux remplis de larmes tout en me fixant, comment ne pas craquer face à cet adorable bouille, je serais sans-cœur si je refuse !

- Alleezzz, s'il te plaîtttttt !

- On peut dire que tu as des arguments de poids...Très bien, j'accepte.

- Youppiiii !

- Je m'occupe du chien et on y va.

Je grattais le ventre de Pluton à contrecœur. Il se réveilla et rapetissa aussitôt.

- Tiens, c'est drôle, depuis quand il t'apprécie ? S'impressionna Finny.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bah oui, avant à chaque fois qu'il te voyait il te poursuivait en te crachant des boules de feu...

- Ah bon ?!

J'en apprends des choses qui se sont passées durant mon « absence », Pluton devait avoir compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas affaire à la même Aurore. D'ailleurs, on dit qu'un chien voit toujours au delà des apparences, d'où le fait qu'il m'a reconnue directement à chaque fois...

Le jardinier et moi l'habillons pour ensuite entrer à l'intérieur. Et une journée de plus au paradis...

- Salut Bard ! Salut Maylin ! Bonjour Tanaka !

- Salut Aurore ! Tu as changé dis-donc ! S'exclama Bard.

- J'en avais assez de cet accoutrement, j'ai préférée redevenir comme avant. Prétextais-je.

- Sûr de chez sûr ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Ça me rassure ! Pour tout t'avouer, je te trouvais un peu flippante sur les bords ces derniers temps.

- Flippante ?

- Tu avais une sacrée façon de te comporter, c'en était presque devenu terrifiant !

- Bah euh... (vite, trouve une excuse !)... Vous savez j'étais très malade ces derniers temps et comme le médecin du coin m'as prescrit des médocs qui avaient de sacrés effets secondaires sur le comportement...

-Je vois...

Ils ont l'air d'y croire (mais quel excuse débile quand même, je me serais tapée la tête sur les murs si je le pouvais !), heureusement parce que si je leurs racontais qu'un mégalo-maniaque squattait mon corps, ils me prendraient pour une dingue.

Bard prit la tête de la troupe et donna les instructions :

- Puisque tout le monde est présent, je vais distribuer les tâches !

- Oui chef !

- Finny, tu t'occuperas de décorer la salle des fêtes ! Maylin tu te chargeras de dresser la table et de choisir le plus beau service qui soit pour cet événement ! Tanaka... faites comme d'habitude... Et toi Aurore, tu iras chercher la liste des cadeaux à Londres ! Quant à moi, je lui préparerais un gâteau si divin qu'il en sera bouche-bée !

- Ok chef !

- Alors, mettons nous au travail ! Et attention, tout en discrétion !

- C'est parti chef !

Tout le monde se dispersa tandis que le cuisinier me tendit une liste avant de partir aux fourneaux. Je sortis alors par la porte de derrière et prit une calèche à l'étable avant de partir en embarquant une certaine personne au nom de Pluton.

- T'as intérêt de te tenir à carreau cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer des ennuis supplémentaires !

- Ouaf !

Je m'éloignais alors du manoir quand j'entendis une explosion venant des cuisines. Niveau discrétion, c'est raté..

…

…

…

Je vais finir par connaître cette foire du givre par cœur. Toutes les boutiques où je devais aller acheter les articles étaient sur place, ce qui m'évitera de faire quelques détours.

Pluton et moi tenions déjà une pile de cadeaux dans la rue. Une chance d'avoir apporté le sucre, il veut bien se tenir debout si je lui en donne un toutes les cinq minutes, sinon la tête que les passants feraient...

- Hi hi hi !

OUUAARRGGG ! Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre-mille !

- Mais ne serait-ce pas ma chère cliente préférée que voilà ?

- U-undertaker ?! Mais que fais-tu ici ?!

- Ce que je fais ici ? Je viens juste estimer quelques clients potentiels hihihi.

Toujours aussi enthousiaste dans son travail le croque-mort.

- Tant mieux si les affaires marchent bien alors...

- Oh, je vois que tu recherches des _cadeaux_ ?! Observa-t-il en se penchant sur la pile de boîtes que Pluton portait.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Ciel alors je...

- Ne dis plus rien ma chère ! Me coupa-t-il avec son index sur mes lèvres. Je sais absolument ce qu'il te faut !

- Tu t'intéresses à autre chose que les morts maintenant ?

- Elle reste une passion des plus intéressantes crois-moi, mais j'ai décidé de tenter une petite expérience !

- Du genre ?

…

…

Ah ouais d'accord. A côté de son échoppe standard se trouvait une autre boutique tout aussi sinistre portant le nom non moins lugubre de :

- « Death experience with Undertaker » ? Déglutis-je.

- J'ai eu une folle inspiration pour le slogan hehehe !

- Et ils payent en quoi là-dedans ?

- En rire bien sûr ! Ce qui est dommage en revanche, c'est que les rares clients qui y viennent n'ont jamais réussi à payer.

- Pas étonnant...Eh bien ce n'est pas tout, mais on doit y aller là...Pluton, où vas tu ?!

Il ne m'écouta pas et plongea tête la première dans le magasin en lâchant toutes les boîtes.

- Ton compagnon semble être contre hihihi !

- ...

Je compris la joie de Pluton quand on y entra : il dévalisait la boîte de gâteaux en forme d'os qui se trouvait sur la table...

L'endroit était quasiment identique à sa première boutique, excepté quelques accessoires inédits par-ci et par-là.

Undertaker me sortit tout un tas de portes-clés au caractère plus ou moins subtils qu'il joua du doigté...

- Tu as plusieurs choix comme le format cercueil, squelette ou chrysanthème, que choisis-tu ?

- Euh...aucun des trois...

- Oh, mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais !

Il se dirigea derrière le comptoir et y pris une tombe grandeur nature qu'il déposa sur la table. Il dégagea la poussière, laissant découvrir de nombreux motifs rouges-bordeaux et nacrés de style gothique qui se mariait avec merveille au noir d'ébène.

Je n'aurais jamais crue qu'un cercueil pouvait être aussi beau... Arg ! Je me mets à penser comme lui ! Ressaisis-toi !

- Donne ça au Comte de ma part comme présent.

- Mais, je ne sais pas comment te pay...

- Inutile, le fou rire que tu m'a fait passer hier m'a bien suffi ! Je te dois bien ça hihihi !

- Hein ? Mais comment ? M'exclamais-je puisque la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu, j'étais en « Grell ».

- J'avais déjà eu un client comme ça auparavant. Il était ouvert de partout, une vraie merveille ! J'ai pris un grand plaisir de l'arranger pour son enterrement !

- A-ah oui ? Tremblais-je. E-eh bien, merci beaucoup et au re-evoir.

- À très bientôt ma chère cliente !

Bon, me voilà avec un cercueil comme « cadeau d'anniversaire » sur les bras. Tout le quartier me regarda, médusé, quand je la traversais. Une fois arrivé à la calèche, je déposais tous les paquets à l'arrière.

C'est drôle, je devrais être exténuée avec leur poids, mais il n'en est rien. Peut-être à cause de mon nouveau côté démon.

Nous remontions alors pour rentrer au manoir. Mais le chariot commença à peine à avancer que je sentis quelque chose s'agiter. Deux têtes sortirent des paquets à l'arrière.

- Lau ?! Mao ?!

- Oh, quel dommage, ce coin était si confortable.

- ...

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez derrière à l'instant...

- C'est simple non ? Nous allions rendre visite au Comte, c'est son anniversaire non ?

- Tu cherches surtout un prétexte pour squatter chez lui.

- Ohh, c'est pas bien de lire dans les pensées des autres !

Parce qu'il ne le nie pas en plus...

- Écoute, Ciel a déjà suffisamment de visites pour aujourd'hui, vous serez certainement de trop.

- Ah bon ? C'est qui ces visiteurs ?

- La Marquise de Midfort et Lizzy.

- L-la la m-marquise ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Finalement, nous allons profiter de cette journée ensoleillé pour faire un tour, qu'en penses tu ma Ran-Mao ?

- ...

- Entendu ma sœur ! On te dit au revoir et...

Il fouilla dans sa robe et me lança une allumette emballé dans un sachet de tissu.

- Offre-lui ça au comte ! Bonne journée !

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il est arrivé avec sa compagne. Quelque chose me dit qu'il a du croiser Frances à un moment de sa vie qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier ! Elle est craint de partout ma parole !

En tout cas, même malgré ces rencontres, j'ai pas eue d'accidents jusqu'ici, ça change pour une fois !

- Grrrrr !

- Quelque chose ne va pas Pluton ?

- Ouaf !

- Comment ça derrière-nou...

BANG !

Je tombais de la calèche sous les yeux horrifiés de Pluton. Une tâche noire se forma sur ma poitrine. Une balle m'avait atteint de plein fouet.

Mais le pire dans tout ça... je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus troublant entre le fait d'avoir eue plus mal en atterrissant sur le sol que le fait d'avoir été tirée dessus !

Une personne qui m'était inconnu, se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble et m'observa, bouche-bée.

- C'est quoi cet arnaque ?! On m'avait dit que c'était son seul point faible !

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! J'AI BIEN FAILLI MOURIR ! QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?!

- Ne joue pas les victimes ! Ta tête est mise à prix pour dix-milles pièces !

- QUOI ?! Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne ! Vous devez vous tromper !

Il sortit une fiche de sa veste et lut à haute voix :

- Personne recherchée : Aurore Leclerc, accompagnée d'un chien de plus de cinq mètres de haut. Motif d'accusation : Fait des dégâts de pyromane partout où elle passe et a liquidée la quasi-totalité d'un gang ainsi que d'autres motifs plus ou moins divers. Les crimes se seraient perpétrés dans d'autres mondes depuis peu. Récompense : dix-milles pièces _mort ou vif_ !

- M-mort ou vif ?! C'est une plaisanterie ?!

- Tout est écrit là noir sur blanc !

Il me balança l'affiche que j'attrapais au vol. Glups ! C'est bien moi sur la photo !

- Mais je n'étais pas censé avoir qu'un simple avis de recherche ?!

- Plus depuis hier, les nouvelles vont vite concernant tes activités !

- C'est pas moi qui ait commis ces meurtres, il y a erreur !

- Ça c'est pas mes oignons ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est la prime !

Alors là, je suis dans une galère monstrueuse ! On a envoyé un chasseur de primes à mes trousses pour me liquider ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

Attends un peu... Je crois que le massacre de Sebastian n'est pas passé inaperçu hier... Eh ! Et c'est moi qui doit en payer les conséquences ?!

- Vous savez, on peut s'arranger !

- Oui, tu me dis où est ton chien et je vous liquide tous les deux !

- Chouette.

Évidemment, c'est plus facile pour ces types de ramener les criminels mort pour le transporter comme un simple objet, ça sert à quoi de rajouter le « vif » dans les affiches ?!

- Entre-nous, vous allez avoir un peu de mal à me descendre, vous avez bien vu que je suis encore en vie !

- Ça reste à voir ! Même si ma cible est le diable lui-même je le tuerais !

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais vous.

- Parce qu'elle se croit plus maligne en me disant ça ?

- Non, juste que je connais un de ses « disciples » si j'ose dire.

- Je serais bien curieux de connaître son nom ! Il a quel sobriquet ce petit ? Cerbère ? Ou bien Médor ?

- Presque ! PLUTON, ATTAQUE !

- Ouaf !

- Que ?!

VROUF !

Et un chasseur grillé, un ! C'est que je vais finir par l'aimer ce petit ! Il s'était faufilé derrière notre agresseur entre deux et ce dernier ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, si ça c'est pas la classe !

Il tomba, carbonisé, avec fracas juste à côté du chariot. Je m'approchais de lui et vérifier de plus près...

Ouf ! Il respire encore ! Manquerait plus qu'ils rajoutent un meurtre de plus dans mon « CV » !

Je suis quand même bien embêtée, il faut que je mette fin à ce malentendu quand même, si je reçois tous les jours des type de ce genre là, je suis pas sortie. Quoique cela équivaudrait à me suicider si je retourne dans mon monde, que faire ?!

Oh zut ! Il est déjà quatorze-heures et je dois être revenue avant la demi-heure ! Tant-pis, on verra ça plus tard !

Je fus bien tenté d'enfermer le chasseur dans le cercueil mais dut me résigner, car, aussi bizarre que soit-il, il serait bête de gaspiller un tel « cadeau », je veux trop voir la tête de Ciel quand il le déballera ! Je me contentais alors de le saucissonner et de le cacher dans un coin, prit ma fiche de recherche avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette avec Pluton.

- Tiens, je te donne la boîte de sucre tu l'as bien mérité !

- Ouaffff !

…

…

Il était quinze heures et il en manquait plus qu'une avant de retour de Ciel et de toute sa joyeuse famille, les préparatifs sont presque prêts !

Après avoir changée de tenue, ma robe étant tachée de sang (je remercie d'ailleurs Tanaka pour m'avoir prêté un de ses uniformes, n'ayant pas encorerenouvelée ma_ garde-robe_), je finissais de chevaucher la défunte porcelaine s'étalant jusqu'au bout du couloir quand j'apportais enfin les papiers cadeaux pour tout ce qu'il y avait ! Je commençais alors à dérouler celui avec les têtes de morts pour emballer le cercueil (bah quoi, il faut bien rester dans le thème !).

Je saisissais le ciseau pour...

BONG !

Je tombais subitement face au choc ! Puis un bruit sourd me parvint aux oreilles...pourquoi il n'y a plus de lumière ?!

ARG ! J'SUIS ENFERMEE DANS LE CERCUEIL !

- Finny, fais attention, un pas de plus et tu démolissais les cadeaux pour Monsieur !

- Désolé, j'ai pas fait gaffe ! Heureusement qu'il y a rien de cassé. Mais j'ai eu l'impression l'espace d'un instant d'avoir bousculé quelque chose...

- Bah, certainement ton imagination ! Emballes les plutôt que te de poser des questions !

- Pas de soucis !

Ah non, ça va pas du tout ! Sortez-moi de là ! Eh, quelqu'un m'entends au moins ?! Au secours !

…

…

Je sens toujours la présence de tous ces idiots de domestiques qui attendent impatiemment dans le hall l'arrivé du Comte tandis que j'étais toujours séquestrée dans le cercueil. Je me demande quel tête il va tirer quand il découvrira son cadeau...

- Vous avez une idée de où a bien pu passer Aurore ?

- Euhhh nan !

C'est que maintenant qu'ils remarquent mon absence ?!

_Crii_

- La chasse à été excellente. J'ai mis tout mon talent pour...

- BON RETOUR AU MANOIR !

- Ho ho ho.

Ah, les voilà ! Du moins en me fiant à mes oreilles qui semble avoir gagné en ouïe depuis ce matin, peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle je peux les entendre et eux-non...

J'entendis la terreur arriver (entendez-là la Marquise) et de sa nièce. Un joyeux anniversaire plein d'enthousiasme résonna dans tout le manoir ! J'entendis même un « merci » au ton chaleureux venant de Ciel lui-même, c'est bien une première !

Puis, les minutes passèrent lentement, la fête battait son plein tandis que la marquise discutait avec Sebastian qui s'éclipsa un moment avant de revenir quelques minutes avant l'événement le plus important de la soirée, c'est à dire celle que je crains le plus : l'ouverture des cadeaux !

Il s'approcha des paquets. Il sembla se moquer de celui auquel j'étais enfermée, à tout les coups il a deviné !

Il m'adressa alors discrètement la parole, étant le seul apparemment à pouvoir m'écouter :

- Ça fait comment d'avoir un aperçu du paradis ?

- Tu parles d'un paradis ! A moins d'en voir une version « Undertaker », c'est de très mauvais goût ! Tu peux pas me sortir de là plutôt ?!

- Non.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux te venger du « spectacle » d'hier en te régalant de celui de ce soir ?

- En résumé, c'est presque exact. Il est toujours amusant de voir mon maître désemparé à certains moments, et j'attends celui-ci avec impatience.

- Toujours aussi sadique à ce que je vois...

- Rien de plus normal pour un diable de majordome.

- Tu devrais renouveler tes répliques tu sais ? Par contre, au sujet de ce que tu m'a refilé...

- Oui ?

- J'ignore si te dois t'en être reconnaissante où bien te détester.

- Des problèmes ?

- Comment dire...D'un côté ça m'a sauvé la vie, de l'autre je suis recherchée par ta faute.

- Si tu m'avais laissé faire, aucune preuve de ton délit ne serait resté.

- C'est TON délit je te rappelle ! Tu pourrais au moins dissiper ce malentendu !

- Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?

- Eh bien juste que puisque nous vivons sous le même toit, il est juste évident que la prochaine personne qui viendra s'en prendra sans doute à ton maître, du genre prise d'otage, et ton rôle consiste bien à le protéger « en toutes circonstances » si je m'abuse ?

- Dans ce cas je te lierais et te marchanderais.

- Vive les négociations, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

- Mais c'est un plaisir.

- C'est ça...

Je sens que je vais du mal à lui faire cracher le morceau à celui-là...

Ah ! Je le sens s'éloigner subitement pour laisser place à Ciel...qui déglutit en regardant dans ma direction (comment ne pas deviner qu'un cercueil flambant neuf se cache sous du papier cadeau au vu de sa forme douteuse ?).

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

- C'est un présent de Monsieur Undertaker. Présenta le démon comme pour inciter le Comte à ouvrir celui-là en premier.

- Comme si je l'avais pas deviné...

Je sentis mon espérance de vie raccourcir dangereusement de quelques quatre-vingts années au moins, je vais me faire trucider ! Et encore si je survis à Ciel c'est la tante qui va me donner le coup de grâce !

Ah ! J'entends le papier se déchirer ! Il va l'ouvrir ! Trouver un plan de secours, n'importe quoi !

Je fis alors dans la panique la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit alors que la porte de la tombe s'ouvrit dans un crissement des plus sonores valant tous les ralentis d'un film !

Tout le monde eut les yeux grand ouverts en découvrant le contenu. Un gros blanc fit place durant une vingtaine de secondes...

Moi, une tasse de saké à la main reposant sur une soucoupe, je me contentais de donner une réponse à peine audible à tous ceux qui m'observaient :

- Ho ho ho.

- M-mais ?! Que faites vous ici Tanaka ?! Lança Ciel, stupéfait.

- C'est pas possible, il est aussi à côté de nous ! S'exclama Finny. Comment ça se fait ?!

Eh oui. Mon premier réflexe à été de me transformer en copie conforme de notre cher vieux Monsieur alors que ce dernier se trouvait aussi sur place.

Je suis fichue, morte, enterré, cuite, tout ce que vous voulez, mais je suis fichue !

Alors que tout le monde se posait des questions, une autre voix se fit entendre. Elle avait la même tonalité que ma dernière phrase.

- Ho ho ho.

- Ho ho ho. Répondis-je à cet appel presque miraculeux.

- Ho ho ho.

- Ça alors ! Il semblent se converser entre eux !

- J'ai compris ! C'est son frère jumeau ! Acclama Lizzy.

- Ça me paraît plausible ! C'est vrai qu'il ne nous parlait pas beaucoup, alors de savoir s'il avait une famille ! Rajouta Maylin.

- Ho ho ho.

- Ho ho ho.

- Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Termina Frances, visiblement étonnée.

Elle me sortit du cercueil tout en douceur, ce qui s'avérait plutôt troublant quand on connaît son caractère, c'est qu'elle doit beaucoup respecter Tanaka dis-donc ! Elle me posa à côté de « mon frère jumeau » avant de continuer les festivités. Le frac semblait déçu du retournement de situation, mais le remplaça aussitôt par un sourire. Il devait se dire qu'après tout, j'étais peut-être encore pleine de surprises.

C'est alors que la soirée se déroula sans autre problème tandis que je simulais une « discussion » avec mon vieil ami.

- Ho ho ho.

- Ho ho ho.

- Tu crois qu'ils arrivent à se comprendre entre-eux ? Demanda Ciel à Sebastian, interloqué.

- Aucune idée. Ils semblent user d'un langage pour le moins inédit.

- Ho ho ho.

- Ho ho ho.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Il neige ! Appela Finny.

Nous regardions alors par la fenêtre. Des flocons tombaient au gré du vent. Même si l'hiver n'était pas ma saison favorite, j'adorais toujours voir les premières arrivées de neige. C'est agréable de revoir cette scène chaque année, je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Finalement, cette journée n'est pas si mal tout compte fait.

_**A suivre.**_

**Je me demande vraiment ou je vais chercher ces idées parfois xD. Le prochain chap (qui sera un normal, c'est à dire 5-6 pages) sera posté le vendredi ou samedi d'après ^^.**  
**A plus !**


	15. Quand Tanaka passe, le démon trépasse !

**On est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour**  
**Afin de protéger le monde de la dévastation**  
**Afin de rallier tous les peuples a notre nation**  
**Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité**  
**Afin d'étendre nos pouvoirs jusqu'à la Voie Lactée**  
**Ciel !**  
**Sebastian !**  
**TEAM PHANTOMHIVE! Plus rapide que la lumière!**  
**Rendez-vous, ou ce sera la gue-guerre!**  
**(Voilà ce qui arrive quand à force de regarder Pokémon pendant qu'on écrit sa fic, on fait de drôles de rêves la nuit O_o')**  
**Donc, pour revenir au vif du sujet xD, voici le 15 ème chapitre !**

**Chap 15 : Quand Tanaka passe, le démon trépasse !**

Alors là j'aurais tout vu.

C'est fou tout ce qui peut nous être donné de droit de voir durant une simple vie de mortel.

J'en avais déjà vue des vertes et des pas mûres, mais là, c'est au delà de ce que pouvais imaginer...

Oui. Je viens de résoudre un des sombres mystères de la maison Phantomhive...

- Ho ho ho.

- Alors vous...Je comprends enfin d'où venait votre saké au moins...

En effet, ce qui s'apparentait à un vrai laboratoire de science servait dans le seul but de produire l'alcool secret de Tanaka qu'il était le seul à s'en servir à des fins personnels. Je tenais là la raison de sa disparition à certains moments, mais m'attendre à ça. Certes, cacher la porte de la pièce avec une tapisserie est plutôt banal, mais pas son contenu...

Il me brandit une tasse de sa composition :

- Ho ho ho.

- Vous voulez que je boive... ça ?

- Ho ho ho.

- Euhh...C'est très gentil mais...comment dire...

Ne surtout pas accepter ! Les mélanges de Tanaka sont toujours douteux ! Même une fois j'ai bien cru qu'un écosystème s'était développé dans un de ses cocktails quand je jouais aux cartes avec lui ! C'est presque une règle d'or dans ce manoir de ne pas y toucher !

Mais il insista avec son « Ho ho ho » habituel, que faire ?

J'eus une petite idée.

- Je n'ai pas soif pour le moment, mais je le prendrais volontiers plus tard, bonne nuit Tanaka ! Remerciais-je avant de prendre sa tasse et de partir.

- Ho ho ho.

Bon, il me sera aisée de me débarrasser de sa mixture discrétos et de lui faire croire le contraire. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de le déverser dans l'évier et après dodo ! Ayant passé au moins deux jours non-stop à trouver la cachette de Tanaka et la lune pointant haut dans le ciel étoilée, j'étais crevée.

Cependant, une fois devant la porte j'entendis du bruit. Je ne connais pas deux personnes qui peuvent veiller aussi tard et qui plus est se trouve dans cette salle.

J'entrais donc et vit un certain majordome nettoyer la dernière trace de charbon traînant au plafond.

- Encore un coup de Bard ?

- On peut dire que cette fois il n'y est pas allé de main morte.

- Il a encore ressorti son BW-78 ?

- Eh oui.

- Décidément.

J'avançais vers le lavabo quand je trébuchais. Le majordome me rattrapa dans sa chute avec la tasse que j'avais lâchée.

- Un peu plus et j'étais bon à faire un nettoyage supplémentaire.

- Merci de te soucier de moi...

Il saisit une carafe et versa l'eau dans un verre qu'il but aussitôt.

- Tiens ? Je croyais que les démons ne mangeaient pas volontairement ? Lançais-je ironiquement.

- Il est jamais agréable d'avoir de la poussière dans la gorge même pour un... un...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il tomba net.

- Sebastian ?!

Il ne bouge pas ?! Attends il me fait une blague, c'est quoi ce délire ?!

- C'est bon j'ai compris que tu plaisantais, alors relève-toi.

P-pas de réponse ? Lui, le majordome des enfers, le diable en personne, est à terre, devant moi ?!

- Bon sang mais réponds-moi !

- Zzzz...

- Hein ?

Il dort ?! Ce n'est que ça ?! Quel idiot, il m'a foutue la trouille de ma vie !

Je fus soulagée, mais, comment un type comme lui se permet de tomber dans les pommes ?! Il semblait pourtant en pleine forme il n'y a même pas deux minutes !

Je cherchais désespérément la solution quand mon regard croisa la carafe d'eau...qui vira au jaune-marron ?! Les yeux me sortirent de la tête !

Je me relevais et alla le regarder dans tous les sens, y aurait-on mis du poison ?!

Oh non...Cette odeur... je saisis alors ma tasse et eut une terrible confirmation.

Mesdames et messieurs, je connais maintenant le point faible d'un démon.

Il s'appelle Tanaka.

La tasse était vide. Pendant ma chute, tout son contenu a dû se déverser dans la carafe sans mettre une seule goutte à côté.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence. J'éclatais alors de rire. Comment rester sérieuse quand on sait qu'il est invincible, peut t'arrêter des dizaines de balles et te tuer en un mouvement, être hors-service avec un simple verre ?

Mon fou rire dura plusieurs minutes avant que je m'arrête, à bout de souffle.

Bon, assez rigolé, ramenons-le dans sa chambre, quand je vais lui raconter ça au réveil !

…

…

Phiouf ! C'est qu'il pèse son poids, l'animal ! J'arrivais enfin devant sa chambre les jambes en coton avec un majordome convalescent sur le dos. J'entrais enfin pour le poser, mais, comme les gaffes se répètent toujours, je trébuchais à nouveau et tomba sur le lit avec Sebastian qui m'écrasa sur toute la longueur. Super, je fais quoi maintenant ?

J'eus beau essayer de le dégager, mais rien à faire je suis bloquée. Je crois que je suis cuite pour attendre son réveil...

- Hmm...Mes mignons petits chatons...

Huh ? C'est qu'il parle dans son sommeil en plus ? Bizarrement, je fus pas étonnée pour un sou concernant le rêve probable du frac qui d'ailleurs lui faisait perdre absolument toute crédibilité par rapport à son image.

_Smouch !_

Eh mais ! Enlève ta main de ma joue !

- Adorables petits coussinets... Se contenta-t-il de répondre en la pinçant énergiquement.

Il est en train de la triturer dans tous les sens, ça fait super mal !

- Ahh... Si doux... Si tendres... Même votre nez est de toute beauté...

C'est drôle, il y a comme un air de déjà vu dans ses dernières paroles...

Rassurons-nous, après tout, n'est-ce pas que quand on dort que l'on est le plus inoffensif ?

Que ?! Il enleva sa main de ma joue pour me serrer la gorge ?!

- Sache que les démons comme moi ont une certaine appréhension sur le fait d'avoir été tournés en bourrique.

Arg ! C'est pas un rêve qu'il fait, c'est un souvenir qu'il lui revient en mémoire ! Il va me tuer ! Impossible de desserrer ses doigts de mon cou ! Il est diabolique même durant son sommeil !

Ah ! J'ai une idée qui pourrait me sauver la vie !

Je réussis à sortir un seul son de ma gorge pouvant le faire revenir à la raison.

- M-miaou !

- Ahhh...Un chat...

Il cessa son étreinte. Et voilà qu'il me re-tripote ma joue ! Même un démon est facile à manipuler lorsqu'il dort, c'est pas croyable !

- Venez donc faire un câlin à votre majordome préféré...

- Je sens que la nuit va être longue...très longue...

…

…

…

…

Il est six heures du matin et j'ai des joues de hamster. Le frac qui pouvait prétendre au titre du plus fada des chats du monde était enfin plongé dans un profond sommeil et a donc enfin cessé de les maltraiter.

J'ai passé toute la sainte nuit à miauler sans cesse afin qu'il épargne ma gorge car son souvenir lui revenait quelquefois, quelle plaie !

Dans un dernier effort, je réussis enfin à le basculer de côté. Victoire ! Je me relevais enfin, préparant à quitter la chambre.

Mais, quand j'atteignis le seuil de la porte, je vis Sebastian bouger.

- Ça alors ! T'as fini par te réveiller ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il essaya de se lever en prenant appui sur ses mains, mais retomba aussitôt.

- Sebastian ?

- Je peux savoir que que tu as mis dans ce verre ? M'adressa-t-il avec ses yeux démoniaques sur un visage livide.

- Euuh... Et si je te disais que ma tasse s'est déversé dedans et que c'était un mélange made in Tanaka tu dirais quoi ?

- Que tu serais morte si tu en avais bu une seule gorgée.

- Rassurant... Mais c'est toi le malade dans l'histoire du coup.

- Merci pour l'information, je l'avais déjà remarqué. Répondit-il en réessayant vainement de se relever.

- Tu penses qu'il te faudra combien de temps pour t'en remettre ?

- Sachant que c'est bien la première fois, aucune idée.

- En tout cas t'es bon pour la journée.

- …

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est embêtant.

- Comment ça ?

Il semblait réfléchir durant une bonne minute. Une fois sorti de ses pensées, il me regarda alors à nouveau.

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- Un service ?

Lui, me demander quelque chose à moi ?! On touche à l'inédit là !

- Puisque tu as eue la brillante bêtise de me mettre dans cet état, je ne peux assurer mes fonctions aujourd'hui.

- Oui et ?

- De ce fait, je me dois de rester un majordome tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait.

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir...

- Si je ne suis pas présent, je faillirais à ma tâche et à mes engagements envers le maître. Or, je ne peux me le permettre.

Une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de ma tête, comprenant le sens de ses paroles !

- Oh non non non non !

- Si, tu vas me remplacer.

- Mais j'ai pas ton savoir faire ! Et puis...

- Je t'ai transmis le côté démon, alors tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir.

- Mais imagine si Ciel et les autres s'en rendent compte ! Je ferais quoi ?!

- Dans ce cas, j'abrégerais tes souffrances.

- Il ne t'es jamais arrivé d'être gentil au moins une fois dans ta vie ?

- Non, et je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

Je trouve ce majordome de plus en plus charmant, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme...

- Bon ça va, j'ai compris ! Ils sont où tes vêtements pour que je puisse me changer ?

- Dans la penderie à gauche.

J'ouvris alors cet armoire... Il y a au moins cinquante tenues identiques là-dedans ! C'est une vraie collection de fringues ! Il a peur de tous les abîmer où quoi ?

- Au cas où ta curiosité serait en éveil, je ne répondrais à aucune question là-dessus. Me coupa directement Sebastian.

- Zut.

Je pris alors l'un d'eux et alla me changer dans une pièce adjacente. C'est dingue comme je flotte dans cette tenue, il est vraiment très grand. Passons à la deuxième étape !

Je pris une grande inspiration et fixa dans mon esprit l'image du frac.

Je rouvris alors les yeux et constata que j'étais toujours aussi douée pour la transformation ! Personne ne pourra faire la différence maintenant ! Enfin, physiquement au moins...

Je retournais le voir afin de lui montrer le résultat.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demandais-je en prenant sa voix.

- Agrandis le de deux centimètres.

- C'est si important que ça ?

- Oui.

Et on gagne deux centimètres de hauteur !

- C'est bon ?

- Tes épaules ne ressortent pas assez. Élargis-les.

Je rêve où il me donne des cours sur ma métamorphose ?!

Je ravalais ma salive malgré-moi et continua à m'arranger au bon vouloir de Sebastian.

- Voilà, c'est parfait. Approuva-t-il enfin.

- Bon, et maintenant je peux y aller ?

- Pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi d'abord te donner toutes les instructions nécessaires pour l'emploi du temps de la journée.

- Oh misère.

- Aurais-je entendu une plainte ?

- Tu te fais des idées.

- Alors je continue.

Il énuméra tout ce que je devais faire dans la journée pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Pour résumer dans les grandes lignes, voilà un petit aperçu avec les commentaires :

1. Donner les ordres de la journée aux domestiques.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je passe derrière eux en craignant d'éventuels dégâts ?

- Évidemment.

- Tu est d'une logique incontestable.

- C'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

- Ouais ben, c'est moi le majordome aujourd'hui !

- Justement, profites-en pour t'en inspirer.

- Ça promet...

2. Réveiller Ciel à sept heures et demi et lui servir le petit déjeuner avant de le préparer.

- Eh attends, je dois vraiment le changer et lui faire prendre son bain ?!

- Je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

- Je prie Dieu pour qu'il ne sache jamais.

- Tu parles avec le diable je te rappelle.

- Dois-je considérer que je suis fichue alors ?

- Il y a de fortes chances.

3. Mettre en place la salle d'invité ainsi que la salle à manger afin d'assurer la visite de Lord Randall qui viendra dans l'après-midi.

- C'est qui ce type ?

- Le commissaire de Scotland Yard.

- Quoi ?!

- Qu'il y a t-il ?

- Il n'est pas venu pour moi au moins ?!

- Non, tes crimes ne sont pas connus ici.

- C'est TON crime !

4. S'assurer que le Comte suive bien ses cours de français, de musique et d'art.

- Pas de problèmes là-dessus au moins.

- Sauf si l'un des professeurs est absent, tu devras le remplacer.

- C'est ça, dis moi de me fringuer en précepteur pour donner le cours tant que t'y est !

- C'est le cas.

- ...

5. Accueillir les invités.

- Je sens que ça va être animé tout ça...

- Inutile de te dire que tout ce que tu entendras durant cette rencontre ne doit jamais sortir des murs.

- Ça va de soit.

- C'est bien la première chose sensé que tu dis ce matin.

- Sors encore un truc comme ça et c'est la bouteille entière de Tanaka que je te fais boire !

- Je serais désolé de te dire que tu devras me remplacer à vie alors.

- Non, je t'en administrerais à petites doses afin que tu ne trépasses pas tout de suite !

- Et dire que tu me prenais pour un sadique...

- C'est à croire que je deviens aussi diabolique que toi avec ma « nouvelle » facette !

- N'y crois pas trop.

C'est alors que la sonnerie de sept heures retentit dans l'horloge du couloir.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille.

- Dépêche toi, je ne tolérais pas ne serait-ce qu'un seul retard.

- Tu me laisses pas le choix de toute façon. Au fait...

- Oui ?

- T'as pas besoin que je te borde un peu ? Proposais-je avec un air machiavélique.

- Non, ça ira très bien. Me répondit-il avec des yeux noirs.

J'enfilais alors les gants et partit en souhaitant un bon rétablissement de manière ironique à Sebastian.

Je prie pour que cette journée se passe sans accroc...

_**A suivre.**_

**Le prochain chap...que dis-je, le prochain quasi-QUADRUPLE chapitre sera dispo dès la semaine prochaine comme convenu xD ,il y aura presque autant de lignes que tous les pokémons de tous les versions réunies *_* ! (je crois que j'ai fait une overdose de cette série là O_o''')**


	16. Une journée dans la peau de Sebastian

**Alors, avant ce chapitre pour le moins...inédit, veuillez suivre les consignes suivantes:**  
**1. Préparez-vous à être traumatisés**  
**2. Prenez rendez-vous d'avance chez votre médecin au cas ou si vous avez une crampe à vos zygomatiques**  
**3. Savourez tout simplement (avec un verre de coca ou de bière si vous le souhaitez)**  
**C'est dans cet esprit là que je vous présente ce fameux chapitre longuissisme à souhait que je vous promettais il y a un bout de temps :D ! Merci Alice Kamio pour ta review Pokémonesque :D !**  
**Accrochez-vous et bonne lecture ^^ !**

**Chap 16 : Une journée dans la peau de Sebastian**

Premier quart d'heure en tant que majordome, tout va bien.

Les domestiques attendent tranquillement dans la cuisine pour que je donne les ordres, tout va bien aussi.

J'inspire un grand coup. On met Aurore de côté, je suis pour aujourd'hui Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome le plus parfait de la maison Phantomhive ! Heureusement que je suis plutôt douée pour jouer la comédie, c'est bien un des mes grands talents chez moi sans vouloir me vanter !

Je tournais alors la poignée et ouvrit alors la porte, déterminée.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Fouaahhh. Bailla Bard qui somnolait sur la table.

- Bonjour ! Lançaient Finny et Maylin en chœur.

- Ho ho ho.

- Beaucoup de travail nous attends aujourd'hui. Commençais-je. Nous recevrons Monsieur Lord Randall dans l'après-midi dès six-heures alors il faut que tout soit mis en place. Maylin, tu t'occuperas de la lessive et de choisir un service convenant aux goûts de notre invité.

- Oui !

- Finny tu te chargeras d'arranger le jardin afin qu'il soit le plus présentable possible.

- D'accord !

Bard, tu prépareras les émincés de porc frais pour le déjeuner.

- Ok !

- Quant à vous Tanaka...Restez-ici prendre votre thé si vous le désirez, mettez-vous à l'aise...

- Ho ho ho

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer avec effroi sa tasse. Ce type doit avoir un estomac en titane pour pouvoir survivre avec tout ce qu'il a du boire depuis tout ce temps !

- Sebastian ? M'appela le jardinier qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- Euh.. Bon ! Maintenant que vous connaissez vos tâches, mettez-vous au travail ! Et plus vite que ça !

- Oui oui oui ! Répondirent-ils en courant.

La première étape s'est pas trop mal passé on dirait, ils n'y ont vu que du feu ! Par contre, la deuxième va être un peu plus délicate.

Je préparais vite fait le petit déjeuner (c'est vrai que quand on est un démon, on est plutôt rapide !) et plaça la théière sur le plateau que je fis rouler jusqu'à la chambre d'un certain Comte que vous connaissez tous : le petit Ciel !

Je toqua donc trois fois avant d'entrer. Il dormait comme un loir. Son expression, bien qu'un filet de bave coulait un peu sur le menton, était plutôt radieuse. Image curieuse...

Peut-être faudrait-il que je tire tout simplement les rideaux pour le réveiller avec les rayons du soleil...ou avec un seau d'eau sur la tête ?

Ah ! Non ! Tu est Sebastian, pas Aurore ! Mets tes plans sadiques entre parenthèses ! Que c'est dur de se contrôler !

J'exécutais alors le plan numéro un à contrecœur. La lumière entra vite par la vitre.

- Bonjour Jeune maître. Il est l'heure de vous réveiller.

- Hmm...

Il se frotta les yeux en baillant le plus fort possible avant de demander.

- Cette odeur, ce ne serait pas du Miss Grey ?

- Très bonne déduction Monsieur. Je l'ai fait importer de la meilleure fabrique du pays.

- Ah bon. Répondit-il nonchalamment.

Heureusement que le vrai Sebastian m'avait dictée tout ce que je devais lui dire à la lettre afin de ne pas réveiller les soupçons. Ceci dit, il est étrange de vouvoyer Ciel, c'est un peu difficile quand on est habituée à le tutoyer...

Il prit son déjeuner tranquillement avant que vienne le moment le plus délicat.

Je pris sa tenue de jour qui était impeccablement pliée sur la commode avant de le poser sur le lit pour ensuite me munir de quelques serviettes et un gant.

Je tournais la tête brièvement afin de faire partir le rouge de mes joues.

Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur moi ?!

- Qu'attends-tu pour me faire prendre le bain ?

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

C'est alors que nous entrions dans la salle de bain. Je lui fis alors couler un bain en y ajoutant des essences naturelles.

Au risque de vous décevoir, je crois qu'il est vital de préserver notre conscience collective en épargnant la scène qui s'ensuivit, j'ai déjà été assez traumatisée comme ça. Devoir le dézapper c'est une chose, mais le laver... je crois que je vais en faire des cauchemars toute ma vie !

Je reboutonnais alors le dernier bouton de sa veste. Il était alors prêt à commencer la journée.

- Je vous laisse à vos occupations.

- C'est ça vas-y. Répondit-il en me faisant de vagues mouvements de la main.

Je commençais alors à partir.

- Attends Sebastian.

- Oui Monsieur ? Répondis-je par crainte qu'il ne doute de quelque chose.

- ...Non rien.

- Comme vous voulez.

C'est alors que je refermais la porte, soulagée. Je déclare la deuxième étape accompli avec succès ! Malgré ces petits inconvénients, c'est pas si dur d'être un...

BOUMBADABOUMMM !

Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle être coupé en plein monologue...

Ce « boum » aux sonorités joyeusement explosives ne pouvant pas provenir de trente-six endroits, j'allais alors en cuisine.

Première constatation : Des cendres à la place d'une porte.

Deuxième constatation : Un Bard avec une coupe afro étrangement symétrique avec son armement en main.

Troisième et dernière constatation : Ce qui était une « cuisine » est maintenant décoré... d'un trou béant dans le mur ?! Mais il a jamais fait autant de dégâts ! Il est déchaîné ou quoi ?!

- Whaouh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel effet ! S'exclama Bard qui semblait plus fier de lui qu'autre chose.

- Je peux savoir quel arme tu as utilisé cette fois-ci ?! Regardais-je les yeux aussi gros que des boules de billards.

- C'est pourtant étonnant, cette fois j'ai pris la plus inoffensive !

- Inoffensive ? Comme si l'un d'eux l'était ?

- Ah tiens ! Ça me revient maintenant ! Pendant que je la chargeais j'ai visé une carafe qui traînait sur le meuble sans y faire attention, c'est peut-être la cause...

Urg ! Il ne parle pas de CETTE carafe là ?! Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Non seulement elle à réussi à mettre KO Sebastian mais avait aussi de quoi faire exploser une pièce ?! Mais il fout quoi comme ingrédients dans son cocktail Tanaka ?!

Je découvris dépitée ce qui devait servir de déjeuner, ayant fini en sorte de bloc de charbon tout fumant.

- Bon...Voyons ce qui a pu échapper à cette catastrophe... Dis-je tout en regardant le seul placard qui avait miraculeusement survécu.

- Catastrophe ? C'était de la bombe ouais !

Toujours aussi à fond dans son art ce cuisinier. Vu le peu d'aliments qui restait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités pour la préparation...

C'est là que je suis heureuse de m'y connaître en cuisine ! Ce majordome a eu beau critiquer la gastronomie française, il va ravaler ses mots quand Ciel dévorera mon plat avec délectation, il s'en léchera les doigts !

…

…

- C'est quoi... ça ?

- Un gratin dauphinois Monsieur.

- C'est mangeable... ça ?

- Douteriez-vous de mes capacités en matière de cuisine ?

- ...

Je tiquais sans arrêt du sourcil. Ce _monseigneur_ fait son difficile ! J'y crois pas ! C'est pire qu'un gosse à ce stade !

- C'est un plat typiquement français, vous devriez au moins y goûter.

- J'ai des doutes.

- Si vous ne mangez pas, je doute qu'un gargouillis résonnant lors de votre entretien avec Lord Randall ne survienne. Argumentais-je.

- Ne me donne pas de conseils ! Apporte-moi autre chose plutôt !

Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer...

- Impossible jeune maître. Votre cours de français démarre dans vingt-minutes et vous n'aurez pas le temps de tout manger.

- Passons directement au dessert alors !

- Il est très mauvais de réfléchir avec un ventre presque vide.

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il Sebastian ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'insister autant !

Oups. Pourquoi il y a toujours ce genre de questions typiques qui tombe quand on n'est pas soi-même comme dans les films ? Je croyais le frac plus sadique envers son propre maître... On va essayer cette tactique tiens !

- Peut-être que votre majordome s'attriste du fait que vous resterez toujours de petite taille si vous ne faites pas d'efforts. Les pommes de terres constituent d'ailleurs un excellent féculent pour la santé.

- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Mais ne va pas te plaindre si je tombe malade après !

Il commença à entamer son assiette, mais arrêta au bout de quelques cuillerées.

Je crois que, ma patience arrivant à bout et une furieuse envie de lui faire avaler de force, une ultime solution s'offrit à moi.

Je saisis alors la fourchette et piqua dans l'assiette.

- Que fais-tu Sebastian ?!

- Si vous vous obstinez à ne pas vouloir vous montrer plus mature, il serait peut-être plus approprié de prendre soin de vous comme tel, en tant qu'un « petit » lord que vous êtes.

- Arrêtes-ça !

- Faites « Ahhhh » !

- Sebas !

_Gloups !_

Non mais sans blague ! Et pourtant j'en ai connu des gosses qui étaient difficiles quand je faisais du baby-sitting fut un temps, mais en plus ils étaient tous bien moins âgées que lui !

Ciel vira au vert avant de passer au rouge pivoine, se rendant compte de la situation. Il m'arracha ensuite la fourchette de ma main pour ensuite finir le reste à toute vitesse, hors de lui.

- C'EST BON, ÇA TE VA COMME ÇA ?!

- C'est parfait. Terminais-je, satisfaite. Cependant, veillez à bien vous essuyer, les traces présentes autour de votre bouche sont plutôt disgracieuses.

- La ferme !

C'est qu'il se montre grossier avec son majordome en plus ! Mais je me contentais de sourire à cette scène, n'ayant jamais vue le Comte sortir de ses gongs de cette façon.

Je lui servis alors sa récompense qu'était un mille feuilles avec un coulis caramélisé en guise de dessert avant de faire entrer quelques minutes plus tard Madame Tersima, la prof chargée des cours de français. Je sortis alors le temps du cours, Ciel m'ayant « priée » de partir quelques temps.

Il était alors treize heures et quart. On peut dire que la matinée aura été mouvementée.

Entre le fait que j'ai du réparer les erreurs de Maylin qui a envoyée valser son chariot dans la cave à vins (je vous raconte pas le massacre) suivi de celles de Finny qui avait taillé les arbres de l'intérieur (si si c'est possible!) et la préparation des salles pour ce soir, j'ai bien crue que je ne verrais jamais le bout.

Je m'accordais alors une petite pause et me dirigea vers une certaine chambre avec un verre et plusieurs comprimés que je cachais au yeux des autres. J'ouvris alors la porte et vis Sebastian qui dormait à poings fermés. Certainement la boisson révolutionnaire de Tanaka qui doit encore faire son effet...

Ce qui est troublant, c'est de le voir dormir. Pas comme Ciel qui semblait plus innocent, mais lui... je ne sais pour quel raison, son corps émet des ondes négativo-diaboliques écrasantes, c'en est presque flippant.

Je déposais alors les médicaments sur sa table de nuit. J'ignore si ces remèdes lui feront quelque chose, mais vu l'état ou il est, on ne sait jamais.

Une fois chose faite, je refermais la porte avant de retourner dans le jardin afin d'installer des cabanes pour oiseaux (pour cacher la misère que le jardinier avait causé).

Munie d'un marteau et de clous, je les accrochais de ci et de là, alors que la neige tombait à flots.

Je m'encourageais en me répétant «Rien ne peut m'arrêter, et encore moins en étant Sebastian Michaelis ! », alors que j'étais en réalité congelée jusqu'au os.

_Tagadagatagadatagadatagada !_

C'est quoi ce bruit encore ?! Je me concentrais sur son origine...elle semble figurer derrière moi à plus d'une centaine de mètres...non, cinquante...dix mètres ?!

- SEEEE-BAAAAS-CHHAANNNNNNNN !

- Nom de !

Ne jamais jurer sur Dieu quand on incarne le diable en personne. Je viens d'en payer les conséquences.

_Smmmoooouuukkk !_

WHAAAAATTTT THHEEE PPHHOOQQUUEE?!

Il ne fallu pas une demi-seconde pour que je l'envoie valser dans les cieux, décollant mes lèvres des siennes de force avant que ce crétin y mette la langue !

- Ah ! J'atteins le septième ciel Sebas-chan !

- Eh bien restes-y ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Hors de ma vue ! Vociférais-je.

Il disparut derrière un nuage avant que je ne remarque un petit point rouge dans l'horizon retomber dix kilomètres plus loin environ. Si jamais je le recroise ce gars-là, je le tue ! Je suis morte de honte par sa faute !

La prochaine fois que je vais chez Undertaker, j'achète une poupée vaudou à son effigie et je la transpercerais d'aiguilles !

Je m'écroulais au sol, verte de rage.

Mais, c'est alors que je sentis une douce chaleur au niveau de mon mollet.

- Meou.

Un chat ?

Il est tout noir. Mais que fait-il dehors par ce temps ?

Il se frotta contre ma jambe comme pour me réconforter. Je le pris alors dans les bras. Serait-ce donc le fameux chat dont Sebastian s'occupait tous les jours ?

Il ronronna à ce contact. Au travers de ses yeux que je trouvais sublimes, il semblait pourtant savoir que je n'étais pas le majordome qu'il attendait mais il est quand même venu vers moi.

Il me tendit sa patte. A cette appel si tendre je le caressais et il ronronna de plus bel.

Je gagatisais face à cet adorable boule de poils.

Ça y est. C'est officiel. J'ai chopé le syndrome de Sebastian tant redouté.

Je suis tombée amoureuse des chats.

- Tu est terriblement mignon.

- Meou !

Je ne peux pas le laisser dehors par ce temps, il va geler sur place ! Mais si je tombe sur Ciel... ah que suis-je bête ! Il est en cours d'arts en ce moment ! J'ai le champ libre !

Je retournais à l'intérieur, ayant une idée précise de où le cacher.

J'ouvris alors de nouveau la porte menant à la chambre du majordome, craignant d'être de nouveau écrasé par des ondes négatives.

Il y eut un arrêt sur image.

M-mais mais mais mais ?!

- SE-SEBASTIAN?!

Je tombais à la reverse !

Un Sebastian clouée au lit passe encore...MAIS ÇA !

I-Il est sur son lit semblant en pleine forme...m-mais... pas en apparence !

- Mia Mia Mia.

Vous vous rappelez de la forme habituel de Tanaka, c'est à dire tout riquiqui avec une de ces bouilles rondes ? Imaginez la même chose...mais avec Sebastian.

- Euh...Sebastian ?

- Mia Mia Mia.

Le chat que je tenais se détacha de mes bras pour le rejoindre comme si de rien n'était.

Le démon, même si il ne semblait même plus remarquer ma présence, n'avait pas perdu son habitude à donner tout son amour aux chats.

Ils jouaient même ensemble en se roulant sur le lit.

Il a complètement perdu la boule.

C'est la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit.

Je refermais la porte.

Je n'ai rien vu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda Maylin qui passait par ici.

- Non. Tout va à merveille. Répondis-je avec un rictus.

Ne pas m'effondrer de rire, ne pas m'effondrer de rire...

- Au fait, la gouvernante de musique vient d'appeler, elle ne peut pas sortir de chez elle à cause de la neige !

Ah ! J'avais complètement oubliée ! Ciel doit avoir son cours de musique dans dix minutes !

- Très bien. Je vais m'en occuper dans ce cas.

- A propos, vous aviez pas vu Aurore ? Je ne l'ai pas aperçue de la journée.

- Je l'ai envoyée chercher quelques provisions à Londres, elle devrait revenir que très tardivement. Mentais-je.

- Je vois.

La bonne repartit aussitôt. Je me cachais un instant dans un coin afin de décharger un rire dépassant un certain décibel avant de reprendre mon calme et d'aller voir au bureau non sans avoir refait un énième détour dans la chambre du démon (et repartir dans une crise de fou-rire) pour chercher la tenue de précepteur que je devais mettre pour donner le cours.

- T'en as mis du temps. Ragea le Lord.

- J'en suis désolé.

Je posais alors le pupitre et lui donna un violon. Il ne manquait plus qu'à choisir une partition à lui faire travailler. Je lus alors le cahier en question.

Arg ! Il n'y a que des morceaux difficiles là-dedans ! Je n'en connais aucune ! Comment lui faire apprendre si je ne peux pas lui enseigner ?!

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur ma montre (ou plutôt celle que le frac _momentanément indisponible_ m'avait prêté).

Je n'ai pas deux solutions. Je pris alors un autre manuel plus approprié et le plaça ouvert à une certaine page sur le pupitre.

Dans ce genre de moments, on a envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Ciel crut d'abord rêver en lisant le morceau, puis :

- Tu te fiches de moi ?!

- Votre rendez-vous avec Lord Randall est dans trois heures, je me dois de vous ménager afin que vous ayez la meilleure forme possible à cet entretien.

- J'appelle pas ça du ménagement ! Tu me prends pour un gamin où quoi ?!

- Vous vouliez peut-être que je vous mette à la place la Neuvième symphonie de Beethoven qui requiert un haut-niveau ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, mais tu me le paieras un jour.

Il n'en rajouta pas plus, n'ayant probablement pas oublié la « becqué » de tout à l'heure. Il devait penser que j'étais sacrément mal vissé...

C'est alors qu'il entama la mélodie « Au Clair de la Lune » avec son instrument.

Pitoyable.

C'est ce que je me suis dite tout du long.

Quand le cours se termina enfin, il ne manquait plus que la dernière étape avant que tout redevienne normal, c'est à dire l'arrivé des invités dans deux-heures, ce qui me laisse une bonne marge... Du moins je l'espère...

J'allais remettre ma tenue de précepteur à sa place. Je me demande si le vrai majordome est revenu à son état normal. Vous croyez qu'il sera choqué à vie de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Tout en ayant l'impression de répéter le même geste encore et encore, j'ouvris une énième fois cette porte.

Mais ce ne fus pas ce que j'attendais.

Tout était mis sens dessus-dessous. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et Sebastian avait disparu !

Je regardais de partout, inquiète. C'est la meilleure ! D'abord il tombe malade comme un chien, ensuite il passe en mode Tanaka, pour finalement se faire enlever ?! Mais j'en deviens folle avec cette histoire !

C'est alors qu'un chat noir vint vers moi, quelque chose dans son museau. Il le déposa sur ma main. Une veine tapait à vive allure sur mon front, connaissant à présent le kidnappeur.

Grell.

Non content de me rendre la vie impossible, il est même pas fichu de commettre le crime parfait !

Je tenais là son mascara avec son nom dessus (comme si quelqu'un voulait lui piquer) ! Je vais le tuer !

Je sautais par la fenêtre et partit à la recherche du démon ! J'étais folle de rage ! Je rejoignis d'abord un certain Pluton.

- Pluton, mène-moi à Sebastian ! Je sais qu'avec ton odorat sur-dopé tu y arriveras !

- Ouaf ?

Il ne semblait pas comprendre. Demander de trouver un frac quand on se fait passer pour lui, je compatis en effet...

Il renifla puis sauta sur moi. Là je crois qu'il m'a enfin reconnue !

- Bon, en avant ! On doit le retrouver au plus vite !

- Ouaf !

Je montais sur son dos et partons à la poursuite de Grell ! Nous franchisons les premiers kilomètres assez rapidement sans pour autant retrouver leur trace. Mais où ont-ils bien pu passer ?!

Pluton s'arrêta brusquement, ça m'a éjectée ! Après quelques mètres de roulé boulé, je me relevais.

- Mais ça va pas ?!

- Ahhhh...Mon Sebas-Chan...

- Gné ?

J'entendis des voix derrière un buisson. Pas de doute il sont ici !

Je dégageais un peu les branches ainsi que la neige qui était posé dessus pour d'abord observer la situation.

Je vis Grell serrant amoureusement Sebastian qui, par un sourire niais accroché au visage, ne semblait pas du tout de rendre compte de la situation. Vaut mieux pas.

- Si j'avais su que mon amour avait une adorraaaable poupée à son effigie, je l'aurais volée plus tôt ! Ahh qu'est ce que je t'adore !

- Mia Mia Mia.

- Et sachant parler en plus ! Quand je dormirais j'aurais l'impression d'être à tes côtés mon démon !

Euh... il est sérieux là ? Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a le VRAI Sebastian sous les yeux ?!

Cette fois là j'avais pas tellement envie de rire, j'étais plutôt abasourdie. Et voilà qu'il se sert de lui pour « s'entraîner » à déclarer sa flamme ! Je plaquais ma main sur mon front. C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Sebas-Chan, penses-tu que l'amour entre une shinigamie et un diable est possible ?

- Mia Mia Mia.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'as toujours aimée ? Ohh mon Sebas-Chan ! Que je suis heureuse !

- Mia Mia Mia.

- Moi aussi je t'aime à la folie ! Death !

Woh...C'est qu'il a un sacré problème mental celui-là...Je le savais désespéré, mais à ce point-là.

OH NOM DE D...D'UN DIABLE ! Il l'a carrément embrassé ! Mon cœur fit un bond, me rappelant de celui de cet après-midi ! N-nous sommes deux à avoir subi cette horreur ?! Beurk Beurk ! Je tournais la tête ne voulant pas subir une seconde de plus cet image traumatisante !

Non, ça va trop loin là ! Je bondissais, aussi rouge qu'une tomate !

- Grell !

Le shinigami, apercevant ma présence, eut le rose aux joues.

- Sebas-chan ! Q-quelle surprise de te voir ici ! S'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire en cachant sa « poupée » derrière son dos.

- Rends le moi. Le menaçais tout en essayant de garder mon sang-froid.

- Mais d-de quoi parles tu ? J-je n'ai rien voyons !

- Tu mens comme tu respire. Donne-moi cette « poupée » !

- Ohh, comme c'est romantique ! Si je savais que mon Sebas-Chan avait de l'affection pour ce genre de choses, ça te donne un côté encore plus mystérieux ! Oh, j'adore ça !

- Je te laisse dix secondes, sinon je t'étripe sur place.

- Pas question ! Je t'aime mais je ne peux te la laisser !

Il est borné, je n'arriverais pas à le faire céder aussi facilement ! L'envie de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure me torturait l'esprit, mais Sebastian risquait de subir quelques dégâts !

Je réfléchissais durant une bonne trentaine de secondes.

Puisqu'il semble très sensible, on va jouer dans ce registre ! C'est un peu extrême comme solution, mais je n'ai pas le choix !

- Grell.

- Oui mon Sebas-Chan ? Répondit-il en dorlotant sa peluche.

- Si tu me le rends bien gentiment...

Je commençais à déboutonner le haut de mon uniforme très sensuellement et le fis glisser un peu, laissant mon épaule droit à découvert.

- Q-que ? Sebas-Chan ?! S'interrogea-t-il commençant à saigner abondamment du nez.

- ...Je te laisserais faire tout ce que tu voudras. Lui proposais-je avec un clin d'œil sexy.

- T-tout ?!

- Tout.

Il semblait être sur un nuage. J'eus le malheur de lire dans ses pensées par inadvertance... Je ne préfère ne rien dire concernant ses idées perverses, c'est un peu trop explicite et terrifiant à mon goût.

- Grell ?

- Yahhoooo ! C'est vrai, à quoi ça sert de garder une bête poupée si on a l'homme de ses rêves devant soi ! Déclara-il en me balançant Sebastian. J'arrive mon chérriiiiii !

Quand j'attrapais le majordome au vol, j'eus malheureusement pas le temps d'éviter l'embrassade fougueuse du shinigami, mais je réussis à le balancer aussitôt d'un uppercut !

Une fois à terre, c'est avec un sourire des plus sadiques, yeux démoniaques à l'appui, que j'ordonnai la sentence :

- Pluton, te souviens-tu de notre cher ami ?

- Ouaf !

- Fais le rôtir.

- Se-Sebas-Chan ?!

VROUUFF !

Il détala comme un lapin quand il vit le chien partir à ses trousses en lui balançant des boules de feu !

- Et que je ne te revoie plus jamais !

Ils disparurent au loin. Ce ne fut pas sans mal ! J'allais d'abord me rincer la bouche dans un étang avant de repartir avec le démon sous le bras.

- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

- Mia Mia Mia.

- Ouf. Tu peux pas imaginer comme je prie pour que tu ne te rappelles de rien !

- Mia Mia Mia.

…

…

- Ou étais-tu passé Sebastian ?! Me sermonna Ciel, furieux.

Lui, par contre, semblait parfaitement se souvenir de mon absence...

- Je suis profondément désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu plus tôt.

- Ça n'explique pas le fait que tu ne m'ait pas averti ! Ou est tu allé ?!

- Il manquait quelques préparatifs pour ce soir et j'ai du faire un saut à Londres pour m'en procurer et...

_Sbaff !_

J'eus les yeux grands ouverts. Ma joue ayant dorénavant une marque de la main du Comte, je me demande comment j'ai pu me retenir de lui en retourner une !

- Tu oses me mentir en plus ?!

- Je dois vous rappeler que je ne mens jamais.

- Tu jures que tu me dis la vérité ?

- Vous mettrez en doute ma parole ?

Ses yeux percèrent les miennes. Malgré ma taille qui était largement supérieur au sien, il se révélait être imposant. Il était animé par une autre colère, celle là était transcendante.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me désobéir ! Est-ce clair ?!

- Oui.

- Nos invités arrivent dans un quart d'heure, tâche de les accueillir comme il se doit !

- Yes, My Lord. Répondis-je, la paume de la main sur le cœur, m'agenouillant devant lui.

Je partis du bureau le cœur lourd. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il me faudra au moins deux jours de repos après cette journée.

Je me rassurais, sachant que j'arrivais enfin à la dernière et ultime étape. Le frac fait un somme dans sa chambre avec le chat, les domestiques sont au repos, Pluton est revenu avec un bout de veste de Grell que j'ai récompensée d'une boîte de biscuits en forme d'os que Undertaker m'avait offerte et qui dort tranquillement dans un coin du manoir, j'ai préparée le plat du soir ainsi que le champagne, la salle de dîner est prêt et il ne manque plus que ce cher Monsieur. Logiquement, il devrait y avoir plus aucun problème ! Je suis maintenant le maître de la situation !

Je me rendis au hall d'entrée, me posta à l'extérieur et attendit le fiacre de Lord Randall.

Il arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance. Je le fis descendre en le saluant.

- Soyez le bienvenu au manoir Phantomhive Monsieur Randall. Nous vous attendions.

- Bonjour. Me répondit-il sèchement.

Il me toisa du regard. Dire que je pensais me trouver face à une personne d'une quarantaine d'années, voilà que se présente un homme qui a plus que l'âge de partir à la retraite aux allures plus que soupe au lait. Ce doit pas être un rigolo celui-là.

Je le fis patienter dans le salon, le temps que Ciel arrive car il a encore quelques paperasses à remplir et j'attendais au pas de la porte. Les minutes qui en découlèrent était silencieuses. J'appréciais ce moment de calme et de plénitude. Cette soirée serait parfaite.

Je regardais la neige tomber dehors. Bien que l'entrée soit éclairée par une bonne vingtaine de bougies (bien que je trouve étrange le fait qu'ils possèdent une télé mais pas d'ampoules, mais vu le monde où je suis, c'est un peu spécial niveau technologie) une grande lumière y régnait tandis que Sebastian et son ami le chat couraient à quatre pattes après une souris dans le coin...

DE QUOOIIIIIIIIII ?!

- Sebastian, tu peux les faire sortir, je suis à leur disposition. intervint Ciel sur les escaliers.

- Bien jeune maître. Fis-je surprise de son arrivé soudaine.

Mauvais timing ! Ça sent pas bon ! Je croisais les doigts pour qu'il ne les remarquent pas !

- Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Un instant.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Randall et Ciel se saluèrent et je les accompagnais jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ou sont passés le chat et le frac ?!

Ciel tomba brusquement, trébuchant dans les marches ! Je le rattrapais de justesse !

- Tout va bien Monsieur ?

- Ce n'est rien, peux tu m'aider à me relever ?

Le démon, ayant visiblement mal au dos vu que le Comte avait marché dessus, prit un virage serré à gauche et disparut dans les couloirs.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais prendre Sebastian au sérieux après cette journée, c'est pas possible autrement.

Une fois à table, j'amenais le dîner composé de cailles aux olives , ce qui enchanta Ciel comparée au déjeuner (enfin un plat qu'il aime !).

Ils commencèrent le repas dans une tension assez lourde. Randall ne devait pas apprécier Ciel, et encore moins cet endroit. Il finit par briser le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

- Venons en aux faits voulez-vous ? Je n'aime pas m'éterniser dans cet endroit morbide.

- Oui, ça me paraît une excellente idée.

Le commissaire déposa une enveloppe dans le plateau que je lui tendais. Son aspect me parut familière, on dirait le même type de lettre que j'ai lue lors de l'affaire Graudment envoyé par les fonctionnaires de sa majesté.

Je le fis parvenir à Ciel qui l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie. Un chèque ? Elle est signée de la main de Victoria elle-même ! La somme inscrite dessus est phénoménale !

- Voilà une bien belle somme pour une simple affaire de gangs. Sourit le Lord.

- Tss.

Je vois. C'est un pot de vin. Vu que l'activité de Ciel et Sebastian doivent rester secret en tant que limier de la reine, il ne peut pas être rémunéré comme n'importe quel employé. C'est qu'il sait tirer les ficelles de la magouille ce petit !

- Dire qu'on ne sait même pas si vous êtes réellement la cause de cette résolution.

- Que sous-entendez vous par là, Monsieur le commissaire ?

- Auriez-vous entendu parler de l'Ange de la mort ?

- L'Ange de la mort ?

Ce nom me fit frissonner. Si ce genre de personnes pouvait exister réellement pour mériter une appellation pareille, elle serait certainement très dangereuse...

- Tous les journaux en parlent depuis ce fameux incendie de l'autre jour, je suis fort étonné que vous n'en ayez pas eu vent. Il paraît que les survivants du gang ont déblatéré qu'une femme avait liquidé la quasi-totalité de leur bande. Ils l'avaient décrite comme une personne aux allures d'ange mais immaculé de rouge, d'où son nom.

Eh attendez, c'est moi cette personne dangereuse ?! Déjà, en temps normal j'aurais pu être touchée par le fait que ces bandits me trouvaient mignonne, mais dans la tenue où j'étais (c'est à dire relooké à la Grell), ils devaient avoir des goûts sacrément bizarres ! Et Sebastian qui m'assurait que les policiers ne seraient pas mis au parfum, tu parles !

- Oui, je suis au courant. Fit remarquer le Comte.

- Je suppose que vous ne me direz rien au sujet de cet incident.

- Vous supposez bien.

Et si je lui disais qu'il avait le coupable devant lui ? Enfin pas tout à fait, mais en parti puisque j'ai cet apparence ? Mais si la version de Scotland Yard est qu'ils recherchent une femme seulement en rouge, ils ne devraient pas avoir des doutes sur moi...

Ouarg ! Ne me dites pas que c'est Sebastian et son cher compatriote que je vois par la fenêtre ?! Mais c'est pas vrai, il me cause plus de problèmes que tous les domestiques réunis ! Il semblait fixer son attention sur quelque chose qui figurait dans la pièce... Une mouche ?! Mais il est complètement à la masse !

Son regard la suivait...

De gauche.

A droite.

De gauche.

A droite.

De gauche...

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? M'interrompit Ciel, les yeux gros comme des boules de billard.

Ma tête avait bougée sans que je m'en rendes compte, suivant aussi les mouvements de la mouche, que suis-je bête !

- Je vérifiais que tout soit impeccable. Prétextais-je.

Il me dévisagea avant de continuer à discuter avec son interlocuteur. Que dois-je faire s'ils les remarquent ? Si tout tombe à l'eau juste au dernier moment, je ne m'en remettrais jamais, j'ai bien trop endurée pour ça !

Pardonne moi Sebastian, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Je me concentrais mentalement et fit un mouvement de pichenette de la main, ce qui eut pour effet de le catapulter loin d'ici ! Le problème est réglée !

Le Comte et le commissaire ayant fini respectivement leurs assiettes, je leur apportais le champagne que je servis.

- Bien. Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée en bonne et due forme, rien ne me retient désormais.

_Brouf !_

- Mais qu'est ce que ?

Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

- Mia Mia Mia.

Cet andouille s'est accroché à la chaîne du portefeuille de Randall ! Comment il a fait pour revenir aussi vite ?!

Le monde me sembla se mettre sur pause. Entre la réaction de Ciel qui ne comprenait rien et la tête que tira l'autre, je ravalais ma salive.

Tout ce que j'avais mis en place s'écroula. J'étais condamnée à leur révéler la vérité et me promettais une durée de vie ne dépassant pas les deux minutes !

La journée passa en boucle dans mon esprit à toute vitesse : des bêtises des domestiques en passant par mes gafferies , Tanaka et les effets secondaires de Sebastian, sans compter un crétin de shinigami qui l'a enlevé et... Ç'EST CA !

J'ôtais alors le frac qui pendait à sa chemise.

Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois, ça passe ou ça casse !

- C'est quoi ça ? M'interrogea Randall.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser du dérangement que cela a pu vous causer. Permettez-moi de vous présenter une poupée confectionnée avec soin par l'une de nos résidentes.

- Une poupée ?

- En effet. Sa créatrice semble particulièrement attirée par la couture et a par conséquent fait un exemplaire de chaque personne qui habite ici, dont celui-ci.

Quelle explication stupide ! Dire que je me suis inspirée de Grell ! Il ne vont jamais gober ça !

- Montrez-moi ça d'un peu plus près. S'intéressa Randall.

Hein ? Malgré mon incompréhension, je lui donnais la « peluche ». Il sourit en la contemplant.

- Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je trouve cette poupée bien plus joyeuse que toutes celles que vous avez pu produire jusqu'ici. Vous aurez-t-elle surpassé ?

- Parce ce que vous en avez déjà essayé quelques-uns ? Lança-t-il ironiquement.

- Hum, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Ç-ça marche ! Je suis sauvée ! Ils se balançaient des répliques aussi cultes autant l'un à l'autre, c'en était presque devenu comique ! L'ambiance était devenue moins électrique et paraissait même conviviale, je n'en revenais pas !

Au final, Randall prit congé qu'au bout d'une heure, le sourire aux lèvres. Je le ramenais à sa voiture et lui ouvrit la portière.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous le dis, mais je vous remercie pour cette réception.

- Je suis ravi que vous l'ayez apprécié.

- Une question, comment s'appelle celle qui a conçue cette poupée ?

- Aurore Leclerc. Lui informais-je, le sourire aiguisé.

- Bien. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Vous de même.

C'est alors que le fiacre se mit en route. L'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur ma tête s'enleva enfin. Je me mordis la lèvre et me fis une note mentale de confectionner en urgence quelques peluches afin de rendre cette histoire crédible aux yeux de Ciel.

Je débarrassais alors la table et monta rejoindre ce dernier afin de le mettre en pyjama (j'étais tellement blasée que je n'étais même plus gênée de le faire) et remonta ses couvertures.

- Dis moi Sebastian.

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais comment dire...

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- C'est moi ou je te trouve plus « humain » que d'habitude ?

- Eh bien...

Alors là, on tombe sur la question qui tue ! Qu'est-ce qu'un diable est censé répondre à ça ?!

Une seule réponse me vint.

- C'est que vous devez être très fatigué pour penser cela car, après tout, je reste votre diable de majordome.

- Si tu le dis...

J'éteignais les bougies et me prépara à sortir...

- Reste ici. Ordonna-t-il d'une petite voix. Jusqu'à que je m'endorme.

- Entendu. Acceptais-je, surprise d'une telle demande venant de sa part.

Je m'assieds alors à ses cotés. La nuit était tombé depuis bien des heures déjà et l'obscurité régnait dans la salle, la faible lumière que je tenais perçant les ténèbres. Connaissant Ciel, il ne peut pas avoir tout simplement peur du noir. Peut-être que d'autres choses le tourmente ?

Cette idée me surprit. Depuis quand je me soucierais de lui ? Pourquoi depuis tout ce temps je ne m'étais pas posé une seule question là-dessus ? Je n'y avais tout simplement jamais songé.

Je surveillais le jeune enfant qu'était le directeur de la grande maison Phantom. Un si jeune âge pour une telle position dans la société... et pour son travail des ombres... Moi, à son âge, j'ignore si j'aurais été capable d'assumer d'aussi lourdes responsabilités.

D'étranges raisonnements parcouraient mes pensées. Est-il possible d'avoir toutes ces réponses en sondant son âme ?

Je me penchais sur lui. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombèrent en avant et frôlèrent les siennes.

Il avait finit par s'endormir. Son visage s'était radouci, comme s'il se sentait protégé par ma simple présence.

Non. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

Je me contentais alors de reprendre les bougies et de sortir en refermant la porte.

La journée était enfin finie. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour le réaliser, j'eus du mal à y croire.

YAHHOOO ! Je sautais dans tous les coins du manoir, heureuse de plus devoir me faire passer pour _the_ majordome le plus _perfect_ du monde !

Je parcourais gaiement les lieux jusqu'à que je me souvienne de quelque chose et retomba de haut, très haut.

J'avais complètement oubliée Sebastian ! S'il ne se rétablit pas, que vais-je pouvoir faire sans lui ?!

Je fonçais et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre (je vais finir par la connaître par cœur).

Eh non. On ne se débarrasse pas de la forme Tanaka aussi facilement. Il courait encore après une souris, toujours aussi en forme. Là, je tombe à court d'idées.

Je m'effondrais sur son lit, épuisée. Je reprenais ma forme initiale, ma peau quittant la forme du majordome, mais n'eus pas la force de me changer. Dire qu'il est à cheval sur le rangement, quel tête fera-t-il quand il découvrira l'état de cette pièce ? Il va avoir probablement une fracture-cardiaque (oui vous avez bien entendu, pas une crise-cardiaque mais bel et bien une fracture !).

Je me relevais quelques secondes plus tard. Mais pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensée plus tôt?! Je fouillais tous les tiroirs des meubles, cherchant une certaine bouteille qu'il avait conservé.

Bingo ! Je tenais mon fameux flacon ! Souvenez-vous de la fois où j'ai transformé Ciel en chat, seule cette potion était efficace ! Il l'avait gardé le reste au cas où, mais savoir que c'est lui qui en serait le prochain utilisateur !

- Sebastian, viens par ici ! L'appelais-je.

Je tournais la tête. Une queue de souris dépassait de sa bouche et me regardait d'un air « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

Si les démons ont eu une vie antérieur, Sebastian a du être un chat. C'est la version que je préférais garder tout en essayant de sauver le pauvre petit rongeur.

- Mais tu vas le cracher oui ?!

_Pop !_

Et une souris expédiée par la fenêtre, une !

_Gloups !_

Que ?! Je regardais par la vitre.

C'est l'autre chat qui l'a gobé !

- M-Mais t'es aussi vicieux que ton maître !

- Meow ! Me répondit le chat en se léchant les babines d'un air sadique.

Je réclame une minute de silence pour la souris. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre ce duo démoniaque.

Paix à son âme.

Amen.

Après une folle course poursuite, quelques objets brisés et crises de nerfs, je réussis à l'immobiliser et le ligoter.

- Allez, on ouvre la bouche !

- Mia !

_Re-Gloups !_

POUF !

Ahaha ! Ça y est ! Tu est un génie ! Une fumée épaisse l'enveloppa.

Le Sebastian que je connaissais était enfin de retour ! …

…

Euh... Non, Pas tout à fait. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il se retrouve avec des oreilles de chat ?

Pendant qu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'air sonné, je m'effondrais, étant partie dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.

Ça y est, j'ai pété les plombs. Il fallait s'y attendre.

Il se rendit compte presque aussitôt qu'il était encore attaché. Il brisa ses liens avec facilité et se figea sur l'apocalypse qui régnait autour de lui, tout étant à terre ou en lambeaux. Il eut l'air encore plus étonné de me voir rouler par terre en me tenant le ventre.

- Mais que ?! S'exclama Sebastian comme s'il avait loupé un épisode.

- Houhouhou je n'en peux plus !

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire à ce point ?

Je m'arrêtais.

Je le fixais.

Je repartais dans mon trip.

Il toucha ses cheveux et remarqua ses « nouvelles » oreilles, même si cela n'eut pas l'effet de le déranger plus que cela. Ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'est de savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer durant son « absence », ce dont j'étais incapable de répondre en ce moment.

Je me sentis quitter le sol, la victime m'ayant relevé par la veste.

- Maintenant que tu t'es bien défoulée, pourrais-je avoir une réponse ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Étouffais-je dans un hoquet de rire. Si je te le dis, tu ne t'en remettras pas hihihi ! Très joli tes oreilles d'ailleurs, ça te va très bien !

Complètement parti dans mon délire j'vous dis.

Quand je me calmais enfin (c'est à dire une demi-heure plus tard), je lui conseillais d'abord d'inspirer un grand coup. Il se prépara au pire.

Je lui racontais alors le déroulement de cette journée dans les moindres détails. A certains moments il souriait en constatant que j'étais plutôt sadique avec Ciel, d'autres ou il déglutit, voir avoir un écœurement. Il se jura de tuer Grell si jamais il croisait son chemin, ce dont j'approuvais totalement ! Il pâlit aussi subitement de savoir qu'il était devenu une source de problèmes non négligeables il y a quelques heures, ayant fini en petit personnage fada de souris et de catastrophes en tous genres.

- J'aurais tout vu. Conclut-il en se frottant le nez, agacé.

- Non, justement, tu n'a rien vu, moi si.

Je crois que ça va le marquer à vie cette anecdote.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais ça ma donnée soif ! Je reviens !

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

C'est ainsi que je me réveillais sur un lit d'hôpital, probablement à Londres.

Quel pourcentage de chances y avait-il que le verre que j'ai bu était à Tanaka ?

Eh oui. Je viens de passer dix jours entre la vie et la mort.

Une ribambelle de personnes m'entouraient. Je reconnus alors tous les domestiques et le majordome (sans ses oreilles de chat cette fois). Je fus très étonné de voir aussi le Comte et...c'est qui ces deux là ?

- Par la déesse Kâlî ! Vous êtes saine et sauve !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fis-je le visage embrumé.

- Namasteji, Mademoiselle ! Répondit-il en joignant ses mains.

- Euh... on se connaît ?

- On les a rencontrés il y a quelques jours ! Raconta Finny, fou de joie. C'est...

- Je suis Soma Asman Kadâr ! Coupa l'autre inconnu. Et lui c'est Aghni, mon Khansama !

- Eh bien...enchanté.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va avoir de nouveaux locataires dans le manoir, même si je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disaient.

Je mis un peu de temps à émerger totalement quand je remarquais une lettre posé sur le côté auquel était marqué dessus « transmettre à Mademoiselle Leclerc ».

- C'est pour moi ?

- Oui, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison l'expéditeur a voulu rester anonyme. Me dit Maylin.

- Étrange...

J'ouvris alors l'enveloppe et découvrit ce qui était écrit :

_Mademoiselle Leclerc_

_J'ai entendu parler lors de ma dernière visite chez Monsieur Phantomhive de votre passion en ce qui concerne la couture. J'ai par ailleurs pu découvrir une de vos œuvres (une poupée à l'effigie du majordome de cette résidence) que j'ai fortement apprécié._

_J'ai un petit-fils qui est friand de ce genre de jouets et il serait très enthousiaste si vous pouviez en confectionner un pour lui. Je vous verserais une compensation si besoin est._

_Je vous demande s'il vous est possible que cette lettre reste entre-nous et vous remercie par avance._

_Monsieur Randall_

Alors là... j'aurais tout vu...

_**A suivre.**_

**Alors ? Qui est le plus à plaindre selon vous ? Aurore, Grell, Ciel ou Sebastian ? (le pauvre, je l'ai fait morfler celui-là dans ce chapitre xD)**  
**Si vous avez survécu à cette lecture, j'attends vos réponses xD!**  
**Comme d'habitude, en fin de semaine prochaine le prochain chap sera au rendez-vous ^^ ! **  
**Bonne semaine :D !**


	17. Phantomhive, toujours partant !

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un chapitre tout frais sortant du frigo ! A consommer sans modération =D !**  
**Sinon, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour quelques détails concernant la fic ^^ ! Enjoy !**

**Chap 17 : Phantomhive, toujours partant !**

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens tout bizarre.

J'essayais de scruter l'horizon, mais tout semble flou, impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

J'avançais afin de trouver quelque chose... Pourquoi je marche à quatre pattes ?! Je regardais mes mains, horrifiée : c'était vraiment des pattes ! Ça ne ressemble même pas à celles d'un chat !

- Squeeek !?

Huh ? Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix ! On aurait dit un couinement ! Mais dans quel délire je suis encore tombée ?!

Ah ! Je vois enfin quelqu'un, dieu soit loué ! Mais attends une minute... c'est Sebastian !

- Mia Mia Mia.

Comment ça se fait qu'il soit en mode Tanaka ?! Pourquoi il me regarde en bavant ?! Il me fixe avec un sourire carnassier et des yeux plein d'envie, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

- Squek Squek !

- Miaaaaaa !

On dirait qu'il guette une proie, il m'observe tellement que je me mis à loucher.

AARRGG ! JE SUIS DEVENUE UNE SOURIS ! La vue de mon nez si spécifique m'en donna la confirmation ! Ne me dites pas qu'il va vraiment me manger ?!

Noooon, je suis son amie quand même, il va pas me faire ça... Si ?

- Mia Mia Miaaaa !

Il bondit sur moi ! Au secours ! Je courais autant que je pouvais mais je n'arrive pas à avancer, pourquoi ?!

- Squek Squek Squek ! Suppliais-je !

Non ! Il s'approche ! Ne me mange pas, ne me mange pas, ne me mange pas, ne me mange pas !

Il ouvre sa gueule en grand ! IL VA ME BOUFFER TOUT CRU !

- MIIAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- NON SEBASTIAN, NE ME MANGE PAS !

- Hein ?

Je... je suis à l'hôpital ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar alors ? Quel soulagement ! Par contre...

Les autres me regardèrent, estomaqués.

- Euuuhh...comment ça va tout l'monde ? Lançais-je, morte de honte.

- Ça y est, ça lui reprend. Lança Bard.

- P-parce que n'est...pas la première fois ?

- Ouais, ça a été comme ça durant tout ton coma aussi ! A chaque fois tu essayais de t'enfuir en te débattant et tu répétais la même chose en couinant ! Raconta Soma.

- Aahaha... c'est vrai ça ? Répondis-je, la main derrière la tête.

La mort du rongeur m'est resté en mémoire j'en ai bien peur...

- Je peux savoir pourquoi mon majordome apparaît dans tes rêves ? Me demanda Ciel non sans sourire.

- Eh bien...

Ourg ! Je sentis un regard meurtrier peser sur moi ! Ça va Sebastian , j'ai compris le message !

- Je...n'en ai aucune idée.

- Je te le ferais avouer un jour. Me promit sadiquement Ciel.

- Mais je ne cache rien voyons.

Je tiens surtout à ma vie oui !

_Clang !_

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup ! Une infirmière affolé y entra, une feuille d'analyse en main ?

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! Commença-t-elle.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Votre activité dans le sang est ben trop dense, avec un tel rythme de circulation pareille, vous deviez déjà être morte ! Déballa-t-elle en me pointant la fiche sous le nez.

Mince ! C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas au courant ici ! Je peux pas lui dire la vérité quand même ?!

- C'est peut-être une erreur vous savez...

- Une erreur ?! Je ne crois pas un mot ! On va vous proscrire d'autres analyses afin de vérifier tout cela, on va passer tout ça au crible !

- Mais attendez !

- C'est décidé !

Alors là c'est la galère ! Si jamais ils découvrent, ils vont me garder pour un sujet d'étude ?! Ça non alors ! Ciel semblait aussi embêté, il a du oublier ce détail aussi !

Ah ! Sebastian se met aux aguets ! Il la regarde avec ses yeux diaboliques. I-il va quand même pas liquider l'infirmière tout de même ?!

Il s'approcha d'elle avec sa démarche féline, je ne veux pas voir ça !

Une fois devant elle, i-il... prend la pose ?

- Comme le dit mademoiselle, vous faites certainement erreur, rien de plus. Argumenta-t-il avec des yeux enrôleurs et une voix quasi-sensuelle ?!

- J-je...oui, vous avez raison. Rougit-elle, charmée par le démon.

Lui alors...ce frac, il est irrécupérable. Le souvenir du club de Jack l'éventreur me revint en mémoire, étant la dernière fois ou Sebastian avait pratiquement fait le même coup...

Je sortis alors quelques heures plus tard de l'établissement. Ça faisait un bien fou de revoir la lumière du jour, même s'il faisait toujours aussi froid !

Noël était passé depuis peu (c'est a dire durant ma sieste de dix jours), nous rentrons au manoir afin de le fêter dans la soirée afin de rattraper le retard. Ciel était le seul à tirer une de ces têtes. Nous étions serrés là-dedans, étant entassés au nombre de sept ! Entre Soma qui tirait les joues du comte pour le forcer à sourire, Bard, Maylin et Finny se promettant que cette fête soit une réussite et moi de tenir Tanaka sur mes genoux (je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager durant tout le trajet, plus jamais je le sous-estimerais, et encore moins ses boissons). Aghni et Sebastian étaient aux commandes de la calèche.

On arriva enfin chez Ciel deux-heures plus tard. Nous rejoignons tous l'intérieur et nous hâtons aux préparatifs !

- A l'aide ! Au secours !

C'est pas vrai ! Pluton est en train de poursuivre un inconnu devant le manoir !

- Aidez-moi !

- Tout doux Pluton ! Calme-toi !

- Ouaaf !

BROUM !

Ne jamais se mettre en travers de son chemin. Je suis écrabouillé par cette grosse boule de poils ambulante !

- Ouaf !

- C'est bon, tu as eu ta dose de câlins ! Laisse-moi !

Il se releva tout content et alla gambader dans le jardin d'à côté.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir secouru.

- Ce n'est rien...Mais qui êtes-vous au juste ?

Je me trouvais en face d'un drôle de type avec des lunettes de motard et d'une veste en cuir blanche. Drôle d'accoutrement pour quelqu'un de l'époque...

- Je suis venue pour une raison très importante, pouviez-vous me conduire à Monsieur Phantomhive ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai une affaire urgente à lui transmettre.

- Bon...ben, veuillez me suivre.

J'ai jamais vu une personne pareille... Mais il dit que la raison de sa venue est capitale, serait-ce la venue de nouveaux ennuis ?

...

- Mais que faites-vous ici ?! S'exclama Ciel.

- Tu le connais ? Demandais-je.

- C'est John, un des chevaliers de notre majesté !

- Sa...

SA MAJESTE ?!

L'inconnu sortit une enveloppe de sa poche marqué du sceau royal !

- Eh bien, maintenant que ma tâche est accompli, je vous laisse, la reine attend mon retour aussitôt.

- Fais donc. Merci pour cette lettre. Le disposa Ciel.

Il partit en trombe de la salle.

- Et attention aux...

BROUMBADABOUMDOUNGKOUNG !

On entendit une plainte émaner du bas des escaliers.

-...marches que Maylin vient de cirer...

- Pour une fois qu'elle faisait bien son boulot, c'est pas de chance !

- Effectivement.

- Alors, elle dit quoi cette lettre ?

- Ne te crois pas tout permis parce que tu t'es incrustée dans notre dernière enquête.

- Et celle d'avant, c'est à cause de qui ? Allez, montre !

Il n'en rajouta pas plus, vexé. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et nous découvrons alors son contenu :

_Mon cher petit,_

_Déjà six jours que le concours de curry s'est conclu mais j'en éprouve encore beaucoup de nostalgie, le doux souvenir du parfum de votre pain au curry me revenant de temps à autre._

_Mais là n'est pas le sujet auquel je vous écris. J'ai entendu beaucoup de critiques fort élogieuses concernant votre pièce de théâtre que vous avez monté il y a de cela deux jours en faveur des enfants défavorisés. J'ai été très touchée de vous savoir un talent d'acteur qui touche une jeune génération qui constitue notre futur et nos espoirs._

_Malgré le fait que je vous ait déjà confiée une autre mission il y a peu, si il vous est possible de le faire en attendant l'arrivée du cirque de Noah's Ark à Londres, je serais très enthousiaste de vous voir en personne interpréter une histoire de votre cru et ce, très prochainement._

_Très amicalement mon petit._

_Victoria_

- Mon... petit ?

- Oh ça va hein !

- Hahahahaha !

Mais une grosse crampe me prit soudainement l'estomac, et m'accroupis de douleur en me tenant le ventre.

- Aie aie aie !

- Tu n'est pas complètement rétablie non plus, tant mieux.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

En tout cas vu la lettre, bien des choses se sont passées en dix jours...Je crois qu'une petite mise au point sera pas de refus.

- C'est que tu as fait du théâtre ? Toi ?

- On a bien failli courir à la catastrophe surtout.

- Tu plaisantes ? Moi je l'ai trouvé formidable ! S'exclama Soma. Même si j'ai pas eu de rôle...

- C'est parce que vous passiez votre temps à manger du curry. Répondit Sebastian.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Coupa Ciel en cachant la lettre dans sa poche.

- On a entendu parler de théâtre, alors on était curieux ! Dit Finny, fou de joie.

En effet, tout le monde s'était incrusté dans son bureau.

- C'était quel pièce au juste ?

- Hamlet. On avait du remplacer les acteurs qui ont été retardés et qui ne pouvaient par conséquent se représenter dans les temps.

- Eh ben, ça a du être animé... Au fait. Glissais-je à l'oreille du majordome. Comment ça se fait que ce soit la reine elle-même qui lui a écrite cette fois ?

- Tout simplement car celui que tu as lue lors de l'affaire des cantatrices était l'une des rares auquel elle n'avait pas le temps de la rédiger, et a donc transmis cette tâche a ses subordonnés. Le fait que ce soit un des chevaliers qui nous l'ai donné directement en main propre est plus rare encore.

- D'accord...Mais...C'est normal le « mon petit » ?

- Ah ça. Sourit-il. Tu le constatera quand tu la verras dans quelques jours.

- Quand je la verrais ? Réfléchis-je...COMMENT-ÇA DANS QUELQUES JOURS ?!

- Il est évident que nous devons répondre à ses attentes au plus tôt, n'est ce pas Monsieur ? Proposa-t-il à Ciel.

Les autres ne comprirent pas directement la dernière phrase, sauf le destinataire qui semblait ruminer un truc du genre « Mais pourquoi elle me demande ça à moi ? ».

Il reprit alors un air sérieux.

- Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Alors, on la fait ?

- Lau ?!

- Je suis impatient de renouveler une telle expérience, elle était on ne peut plus intéressante.

- Vous êtes sacrément motivé dis-donc ! Acclama Bard.

- C'est vrai, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Rajoutais-je.

- A commencer par toi. M'acheva Ciel.

- Attention a ta chevelure, tu pourrais bien te retrouver scalpé un de ces quatre !

- Vous allez voir, je brillerais sur la scène !

- Seigneur Soma ! Vous brillez déjà de mille feux !

- Puisque tout le monde à l'air d'accord. Commença Lau. Que faisons-nous au juste ?

On tomba tous à terre. Ce chinois doit avoir un pois chiche à la place du cerveau !

- Sebastian, fais le nécessaire pour trouver le script qui conviendrait le mieux pour la représentation.

- Yes, My Lord.

Le bureau du comte étant inadéquat pour continuer la conversation (pour ne pas dire grossièrement qu'il nous a viré à coups de pieds aux fesses), on attendit le frac dans le salon.

- C'est quoi ça Sebastian ? Pourquoi tu as ramené autant de livres ?!

- Je pensais vous laisser choisir. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour sélectionner celui qui conviendrait le plus aux goûts de sa majesté.

- La reine va venir ?! S'exclamèrent les domestiques en chœur qui semblaient avoir loupé un épisode.

- Mais je n'y connais rien à ses goûts.

- On n'a qu'à choisir ensemble ! Il y a quoi comme choix ?

Ciel prit alors le premier bouquin et lut le titre.

- Il y a...Roméo et Juliette ?

- YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS !

La fenêtre vola en éclats !

- OHHH OUUII ! SEBAS-CHAN SERA MON ROMEO ET MOI SA JULIETTE !

Vous connaissez les réflexes de ninja ? Du genre entre Sebastian qui fait un pas de côté et moi qui lui balance une pile de bouquins sur la tête, il finit sa course...

BROUMBADABOUMDOUNGKOUNG !

...exactement comme le messager de tout à l'heure, en bas des escaliers !

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'était ? Demanda Bard, la scène s'étant passé trop vite.

- Oh, rien d'important sans doute. Rassura Sebastian.

- C'est moi ou la moitié des livres à disparu ?

- Certainement ton imagination. On en était où au juste ?

- Alors... On a aussi certains contes comme Cendrillon ou Blanche-Neige.

- Ouais ! J'adore les contes de fées ! Rajouta le jardinier.

- Très peu pour moi. Sauf s'il y a un mort bien sûr hi hi hi !

- UNDERTAKER ?!

- C'est quoi ce cercueil que tu trimbales ?

- Oh _ça_ ? Justement, comment se porte _ma chère cliente_ ?

J'eus un tilt. Cette tombe ne m'était quand même pas destinée au cas où j'aurais succombé au cocktail de Tanaka quand même ?!

- J-je vais très bien, merci de te _soucier_ de moi.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi he he he !

- Alors. Reprit Ciel. On a aussi comme ouvrage...

…

…

Deux heures se sont écoulés et personne n'est d'accord sur aucune pièce ! Les livres envahissaient le sol à perte de vue et la majorité des personnes avaient fini par s'endormir. Seul Sebastian et moi restions éveillés, même si je somnolais fortement.

Mais je me réveillais aussitôt lorsque je vis une main dépasser du haut des marches de l'escalier !

- Mon...Sebas...Chan...

Il est increvable ce Grell !

- Sebastian, comment ça se fait que tu n'ai pas mis fin à ses jours depuis ?

- Parce que le maître trouve qu'il peut nous être utile, alors il l'utilise comme un éventuel pion.

- Du coup, il t'a interdit de le faire ?

- Malheureusement.

On commençait a voir le shinigami émerger de plus en plus. On aurait dit une limace rampante.

- Dis-moi, tu peux me prêter ton service à couverts ?

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je sais que tu les a planqués dans tes manches. Souris-je d'un air sadique. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai _pas_ d'ordre à suivre, donc _aucune _contrainte.

Lançons les paris ! Combien de fourchettes Grell va en recevoir ? Deux ? Cinq ? Trois ?

Attention, rien ne va plus !

- Q-qu'est ce... que tu fais ?! Questionna le shinigami.

- Ce que j'aurais du faire la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu !

- Quelle derni...

ZOUF !

De une ! De deux ! Eh oui ! Trois fourchettes ont atteint leur objectif !

Il retomba aussitôt en arrière, glissa sur un bouquin, et refit une chute d'un étage ! Comme ça, on est tranquille pour la nuit au moins !

Mais le livre qui avait provoqué sa chute s'envola à notre direction. Je l'attrapais au vol et frotta la couverture afin d'enlever l'empreinte de pied qui y figurait. Le titre se dévoila, la crasse étant parti.

ALLÉLUIA ! J'AI TROUVE LE SCRIPT QU'IL NOUS FAUT !

- Réveillez-vous tout le monde !

- Ça va pas de réveiller les gens à une heure pareille ?

- J'ai une idée sur la pièce ! On peut bien adapter des romans en pièce de théâtre non ?

- Oui, c'est déjà arrivé...

- Parfait ! Alors, regardez celui-ci !

Je leur montrais l'ouvrage. Une demi-heure de débat s'ensuivit, se décidant si on allait le garder ou non.

Notons aussi que durant cet intervalle, un shinigami à demi-mort nous rejoignit un peu sonné, sa dernière agression ayant disparu de sa mémoire (certainement du à sa chute, dommage) suivi d'une Ran-Mao relookée en Barbie. On devina du coup que Lizzie n'était pas loin non plus.

C'est Ciel qui donna le verdict.

- C'est décidé et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. J'accepte que l'on produise cette pièce.

- Youpi ! Acceptons-nous en cœur.

C'est alors que le majordome, soulagé de pouvoir enfin ramasser l'orgie de bouquins dans la salle, se hâta à son travail.

Vu qu'il était trop tard pour commencer quoi que ce soit, nous allons plutôt vers nos chambres respectives, dont quelques unes ont été aménagés pour nos invités « de dernière minute ». Les prochains jours promettent d'être animés.

En effet, adapter « Les Trois Mousquetaires » au théâtre va être amusant !

_**A suivre.**_

**Bon d'accord j'ai aussi craqué sur le théâtre xD (donc inutile de préciser que ce chapitre est directement inspiré de l'épisode spécial "Le majordome se donne en spectacle" ^^)**  
**Sinon j'ai une bonne est une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est que les chapitres sortiront toutes les deux semaines dorénavant.**  
**La bonne, c'est qu'une nouvelle fic va paraître dès demain =D ! Même si le rythme sera aussi de deux semaines, le deuxième paraîtra lui dès le samedi d'après (car le 1er chapitre est vraiment court ^^) ! Le titre ? C'est secret pour le moment niark niark xD ! Allez un petit indice ! Il est inspiré de l'oav auquel je viens de m'inspirer pour écrire ce chapitre, mais qu'a un moment bien précis !**  
**Je vous dis à demain et bonne réflexion ^^ !**


	18. Un pour tous, et deux fois rien !

**Huhuhu ! Voiçi enfin la suite des aventures d'Aurore qui s'avère abracabrantesque ^^ (vous aurez remarqué le petit clin d'oeil au titre si vous avez regardé "Mickey, Donald et Dingo - Les Trois Mousquetaires" *_*). Bonne lecture !**

**Chap 18 : Un pour tous, et deux fois rien !**

- Que faites-vous ?

- Ça se voit pas ? Je m'essaie à la cuisine hindoue !

- On tente de préparer un curry aussi bon que Aghni !

- Je doute que vous puissiez arriver à son niveau.

C'est alors qu'on retourna à notre occupation principale, c'est à dire la préparation d'un bon curry ! Cela me permettait aussi de faire connaissance avec Soma auquel je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps jusqu'ici. Quant à Sebastian qui nous observait, il était vert de savoir que les ingrédients traînaient un peu partout mais préféra ne pas en rajouter et partit.

Bon d'accord, préparer un plat à quatre heures du matin est un peu exagéré, mais vu qu'on aura pas le temps après à cause de la pièce de théâtre, on voulait en profiter !

- Et si on rajoutait du piment rouge ? Proposais-je.

- Non, le plat serait trop épicé. La cardamone irait mieux !

- Ok ! Un peu d'ail conviendrait aussi je pense !

- Eh ! Vous faites de la cuisine et vous ne m'avez même pas invité ?!

- Bard ?!

- Il n'y a rien de tel qu'un bon conseil du cuisinier ! Et je pense qu'elle manque un peu de piquant !

- Vous y connaissez en curry ? S'exclama Soma.

- Oh non Bard !

- Oh si ! Voici l'assaisonnement du chef !

BOUM !

Demi-démon ou non, il m'aurait été impossible de l'empêcher de balancer son lance-flammes sur nous. On se releva, éteignons le feu sur nos habits et regardions, dépités, notre plat partir en cendres.

- Oups.

- Sérieux, t'as fait ta formation à l'armée ou quoi ?!

- Notre curry...

Nous évacuons alors la salle qui s'enfumait.

- Alors ? Ça avance ce curry ? Lança ironiquement le majordome

- Sans commentaire !

…

…

…

Ma montre sonnait les huit heures. C'est bizarre, d'habitude je suis réveillé par le frac une demi-heure plus tôt... Pour une fois, il a dû oublier, tant mieux.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux.

Je rêve ou je vois des toiles d'araignées un peu partout ?! Arg ! C'est quoi ces cercueils contre les murs ?! Et tous ces récipients à l'aspect verdâtre ?! Je nage en plein cauchemar !

Je sens quelque chose frôler mon dos ! N-Ne me dites pas que ?!

- He he he. Vraiment confortable ce lit. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de reproduire cette texture pour mes prochaines œuvres.

AHHYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

…

…

…

Je me re-réveillais un quart d'heure plus tard dans une autre salle à coups de seau d'eau sur la tête.

- Kof kof ! B-Bon-sang ! Undertaker ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre ?! Criais-je avec des palpitations plein le cœur.

- GHYAHAHAHAHA !

- C'est toi qui t'es trompée de chambre. Rectifia Sebastian qui tenait le seau.

- C'est pas possible, je l'aurais remarquée à cause de sa déco mortuaire !

- La nuit m'est source d'inspiration hic ! Il n'y a rien de tel pour remettre cette pièce au goût du jour hic, si j'ose dire hic ! Mais savoir que ma cliente préférée compléterait le décor avec merveille... HIHIHIHIHI !

- ...

Puisque j'étais plus qu'éveillé, je rejoignis toute la bande qui attendaient dans le salon.

Je revis encore une fois Sebastian, cette fois en mode précepteur.

- Maintenant, nous allons procéder à la distribution des rôles.

- Je suis partante pour faire Milady ! Proposa Maylin.

- Et moi je ferais D'Artagnan ! Renchérit Finny.

- Du calme, les rôles ont déjà été décidés.

- Ohhh.

- On fait déjà quoi en fait ? Intervint Lau.

- Mais on l'a déjà dit hier !

- Ah bon ? Je m'en souviens pas.

- Les Trois Mousquetaires. Commença le majordome des enfers. Cet œuvre, écrite par Alexandre Dumas au départ sous forme de feuilleton, puis paru en roman, conte l'histoire de D'Artagnan qui rêve de pouvoir intégrer les Mousquetaires du roi. Il fait la connaissance de trois d'entre eux sous le nom d'Arthos, Porthos et Aramis. Ils vivront ensemble plusieurs aventures et s'opposeront au cardinal de Richelieu ainsi que le comte de Rochefort et Milady et sauveront l'honneur de la reine de France Anne d'Autriche.

- C'est drôle, je croyais qu'on faisait Hamlet.

- Mais on l'a déjà joué il y a quelques jours ! Rappela Bard.

- Laissons tomber... On commence par quoi ?

- Aurore, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

En effet, j'étais dans un coin avec le bouquin des « Archive des personnes recherchées catégorie A » que j'avais déjà utilisée une fois (vous vous souvenez de l'affaire Graudment ?).

- Non rien, je ne fais que me documenter.

Alors...Grell Sutcliff...pour le moment je n'en trouve aucune à son nom, ça serait la classe de l'expédier dans un autre monde et derrière les barreaux, histoire de ne plus jamais le voir ! Il ne faut pas oublier que cet idiot à été Jack l'éventreur ! Il doit bien figurer quelque part !

Tiens ? Une seule page du bouquin n'a pas de photo concernant un suspect. Voyons son profil :

_Identité : Inconnu_

_Age : Inconnu. Probablement un ou deux milliers d'années_

_Caractéristiques : Exterminateur._

_Motifs d'accusation : Est responsable du massacre de nombreuses organisations, sectes, gangs et divers. A propagé la peste noire dans toute l'Europe il y a cinq cents ans. D'autres méfaits restent néanmoins inconnus, on en dénombrerait facilement plusieurs centaines à son actif. _

Ouah ! Ça fait un sacré profil dis-donc ! C'est certainement le plus dangereux criminel qui soit connu ! Si moi on m'appelle « l'ange de la mort », je n'ose pas imaginer son surnom à lui !

- Sebastian, tu as vu ça ? Lui demandais-je en lui montrant la page.

Il le lut brièvement avant de sourire.

- Si je m'en souviens bien au sujet de la peste, c'était durant le règne d'Edward III.

- Ah bon...Comment ça si tu t'en souviens bien ?!

- Peut-être parce que cette fiche dresse un portrait peu informatif sur ma personne. Et je n'ai pas commis que _quelques _centaines de crimes, plutôt des milliers.

Que suis-je bête. On appelle ce genre de criminel tout simplement le diable en personne...

On commença alors le cours de théâtre. On allait débuter par les vocalises. Un bol de curry se tendit devant moi.

- C'est Aghni qui nous l'a préparé ! Me montra Soma. Goûtes y !

Attirée par l'odeur, j'y goûtais aussitôt.

- Whoa ! C'est délicieux !

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Remercia le cuisinier indien.

- Cessez de manger du curry. Ordonna Sebastian.

- Laisse-nous finir d'abord ! J'y pense Soma, tu parlais bien d'une déesse si je m'en souviens bien ?

- C'est Kâli, la femme du dieu Shiva !

- Et c'est quoi son histoire ?

Son explication était un peu longue, mais, si j'ai bien compris, c'est une dingue ayant tué un démon qui a ensuite fait des ravages de partout avant de se faire calmer par son mari qu'elle a piétinée... Charmant...

- C'est un peu comme la Grèce en fait.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tous les dieux ou héros, que ce soit Hercule qui a zigouillé sa famille avant d'expier son crime par les douze travaux, Hadès ainsi que tous les monstres mythologiques qui s'ensuive, ce sont aussi des barbares quand on creuse le sujet.

- Cela voudrait dire que là bas aussi je devrais me montrer prudent ? Se posa Sebastian.

- Hein ?

Une fois repus, nous allons nous mettre sérieusement au travail lorsqu'une tornade grise passa entre nous. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand on vit qu'il nous avait accroché des portes-clés et autres accessoires funéraires.

- C'est cadeau he he he. Ricana le croque-mort.

- Euh...merci...au fait, ça marche toujours aussi bien ton magasin de _souvenirs_ ?

- J'ai du fermer boutique. Trop peu de clients à mon goût, je m'amuse bien moins que dans mes pompes funèbres avec mes petits morts adorés. Surtout que les derniers cas étaient bien sanglants à souhait hi hi hi !

- J'aurais du me taire.

- Allez-vous enfin reprendre votre sérieux ?

- Mais on est séri...

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je me vis affublé d'une paire de pinces de homard à la place des mains.

- Mais que ?!

- Un homard.

J'ignore pour quel raison Ran-Mao me parle de crustacés (et porte un costume d'écrevisse par la même occasion), et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

- Tiens, tu ne veux plus faire une algue ? Remarqua Lau.

- Un homard.

- C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Faire les vocalises m'ennuie. On peut pas faire la scène directement ? Demanda le prince.

- Ouais ! On tendrait tous nos épées au milieu de la piste en criant « Un pour tous, tous pour »... euh...

- Quatre fois rien !

- C'est quoi cette version Finny ?!

- Qu'importe ! Abandonnons toutes ces passages sans intérêts et laissons place à une vraie histoire d'amouurrr ! Commença Grell.

- Mets là en veilleuse pour une fois.

VLAM !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. On se pétrifia tous lorsqu'on vit une femme entrer, furax.

- C'est quoi ce désastre ?! On se croirait dans un lieu de débauche ici ! Vous ne pensiez pas vous comporter comme des gens de la bonne société en faisant cela ?!

- T-Tante Frances ?!

- Mais maman, je...

- Je vais vous apprendre moi à jouer du théâtre ! Vous allez souffrir ! Et d'abord, vous allez me faire ce plaisir en enlevant vos franges !

- C'est qui cette folle ? Lâchèrent Soma et Grell dans un ton que je considérais de suicidaire.

- Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort là. Compatis Bard en s'éloignant.

- Venez par là vous deux ! Vous vous habillez comme des dépravés ! Vous ne savez pas vous tenir et vous êtes insolent ! Vous avez les cheveux trop longs et d'une couleur discutable, on dirait des filles ! Je vais vous faire comporter en véritable gentleman ! Annonça-t-elle sadiquement.

C'est en entendant le cri du prince du Bengale et du shinigami en rouge au loin que je tressaillis d'effroi.

Il s'en est fallu de peu ! Je courais à quatre pattes dans les couloirs, ayant pu m'éclipser rapidement derrière un rideau pour me transformer en chat sans que personne ne s'en rende compte avant de filer à l'anglaise ! …

...

…Comment ça c'est une mauvaise idée ?

Je sentis une ombre se présenter à mes arrières. J'eus un hoquet de surprise en le voyant et m'enfuis à toute vitesse ! Mais même si j'étais rapide, il me rattrapa sans aucune difficulté ! Je suis dans un cul de sac !

Il me regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Quel adorable chaton.

Sebastian, nnooooooooOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN N !

…

…

…

…

- Purée ! Tu savais bien que c'était moi idiot ! Tu ne peux pas dominer ton amour sur les chats pour une fois ?! Vociférais-je.

- Je suis navré. Il m'est difficile de résister quand j'en vois un quel qu'il soit.

Il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour réussir à m'échapper de son emprise (je vous laisse imaginer aisément la scène) et à reprendre mon apparence illico en me cachant derrière un rideau.

- Je me demande comment un démon peut venir à aimer les chats quand même.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, mais ils sont si mignons, on n'en a pas des comme ça dans mon monde. Répondit-il avec une mine réjouie en me tendant ma robe que j'avais _abandonnée_ dans le salon.

- Des comme ça ? Ils ont l'air de quoi là-bas tes animaux de compagnies ?

- Peu enviables.

- Ça ne me renseigne pas beaucoup...

Un rire sonore déchira le silence. Je me demande qui a bien pu réussir à faire rire Undertaker cette fois...

Je finissais de me rhabiller et sortis du rideau. Je fis quelques pas quand je sentis une étrange sensation sur mes cheveux...

L-Les mains de Sebastian ?!

- Tu es si douce...

Pardon ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- T-Tu as dit quoi ?

- Que tu est magnifique.

Ok, là il délire. Qu'est ce qui lui prend tout à coup ?! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir instantanément, ne comprenant pas la raison de ses paroles.

Je secouais mes oreilles par réflexe, rouge comme une pivoine.

…

... Mes oreilles ?

- Mais tu vas arrêter de les tripoter oui ?!

- Oups. C'était plus fort que moi.

Je rentrais alors mes oreilles de chat que j'avais oubliée en me métamorphosant. C'était eux qu'il complimentait ce crétin ! J'me disais bien aussi !

Nous retournons devant le salon et observons par le trou de la serrure.

La vache. Nous assistons en ce moment à un massacre. Grell et Soma sont devenus méconnaissables. Ils portent tous les deux un costard cravate et ont les cheveux attachées en queue de cheval dont la frange à été préalablement plaquée à l'arrière du crâne. Le prince n'a plus ses bijoux et le shinigami est...sans maquillage. Quand je vous ai dit qu'ils étaient méconnaissables, je ne plaisantais pas.

Tous les autres de catégorie masculine ont aussi les cheveux tirées en arrière et du côté féminin elles sont pas gâtées non plus. A notre grande surprise, seul le croque mort semblait intact, se roulant par terre, mort de rire. Ciel courait à vive allure pour éviter le coup de peigne fulgurant de sa tante.

- Sebastian ! Au secours !

- S'il ne m'ordonne pas, je viens pas.

- Elle te fait si peur que ça ? Lui fis-je remarquer sournoisement.

- C'est surtout désagréable de se faire martyriser le cuir chevelu tout en me faisant traiter de répugnant.

- Répugnant ?

- Viens m'aider ! C'est un ordre !

- Il l'a fait.

- Courage, je te soutiens moralement !

- Mais qui t'a dit que j'irais seul ?

Ce dernier inspira un grand coup pour ensuite m'embarquer avec lui à bout de bras et entra dans la salle. L'œil furtif de Frances se détourna directement vers nous.

- Ah ! Il ne manquait plus que la Comtesse et le majordome répugnant !

- Heu...On ne fait que passer ! Déglutis-je en me débattant pour me libérer.

- Mes cheveux... Pleura Grell. Mes magnifiques cheveux ! Elle me les a réduites à néant ! Je vais la...

BING !

Un sécateur s'écrasa sur sa tête avant de se rétracter dans la main droite d'un autre shinigami.

- Que faites-vous dans cet accoutrement Grell Sutcliff ? Sourit Will. Vous êtes vous enfin décidé à vous comporter en tant qu'homme ?

- Toi ! Lança la tante en s'approchant d'un coup pour le scruter.

- Et une victime de plus. Murmurais-je.

- Je serais bien curieux de savoir quel supplice il va subir. Sourit sadiquement le majordome.

- Je vous présente mes excuses chère madame, mais je viens le récupérer.

- Tu... es parfait ! Et poli en plus ! Voilà un homme qui sait se comporter en bon gentleman ! Prenez exemple sur lui !

- Hein ?

- On ne doit pas avoir la même conception de l'homme parfait. Souffla Sebastian, las.

- Undertaker, comment ça se fait que t'es intact toi aussi ?

- Hihihihihi ! Elle est amusante cette petite dame ! « Tu es un cas désespéré, il n'y a rien à faire pour toi » m'a t-elle dit ! GYAHAHAHA !

Une goutte d'eau dévala nos fronts. Ce croque-mort a une chance de cocu.

Je me fis un topo de la situation actuelle : Il nous reste qu'un minuscule délai de quatre jours pour présenter la pièce, on est une bonne quinzaine à jouer (du coup, Will et Frances sont de la partie aussi) et on n'a pas avancé d'un pouce. J'attends avec appréhension le jour du spectacle.

- Un homard.

- Tante Frances ! Laisse-moi !

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas dégagé cette frange !

- Mais maman, il est très bien comme ça !

- Ho ho ho.

- Un pour tous, tous pour moi !

- Bard, tu n'y est pas du tout...

- Grell, lâche ma jambe.

- Mais Sebas-Chan !

- Décidément, vous êtes lamentable Sutcliff.

- Même si je suis habillé ridiculement je serais sur scène avec tous les honneurs !

- Seigneur Soma !

- On fait déjà quoi ?

- On vous l'a déjà dit Lau !

- Je me demande comment mes morts se portent.

- Ils ne risquent pas de bouger ceci dit.

- Bonne remarque he he he.

- Dis donc, vous tous...

- Oui ?

- VOUS ALLEZ PAS LA FERMER UN PEUUUUUUUUU ?!

Après cette phrase, tout est devenu flou dans ma tête, comme si la colère m'avait envahi avec une seule envie : les faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

La lumière s'éteignit et je perdis soudainement conscience.

Je retrouva la raison que quelques minutes plus tard... tout ce que je dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir dévasté la salle en déchirant les rideaux, renversant le piano et de me défouler sur les autres avant de me faire maîtriser par les shinigamis et Sebastian. Tout le monde avait fui, n'ayant pas compris la raison d'un tel déchaînement ni la cause vu qu'on était dans le noir total excepté Ciel.

- C'était quoi ça ?!

- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on s'accoquine avec le démon.

- Eh Willu ! Puisqu'elle est devenue dangereuse, je peux la faucher ?

- Pas question, ça reviendrait à se réduire à leurs rangs.

- Ohhh, c'est pas juste !

- Sebastian ! C'était quoi ces détails que l'on a en étant demi-démon que tu as OMIS ?!

- Certes, il est vrai que j'aurais du te le préciser mais cependant, j'avais oublié le fait que la patience n'était pas ton fort.

- Demi-démon ?

- Ça aussi tu a du oublier de le lui dire.

- J'en suis désolé Monsieur.

Si maintenant quand je perd patience je détruis tout sur mon passage, je ne veux plus, mais alors plus être un demi-démon ! Ça craint un peu trop !

Je contemplais le carnage que j'ai fait à cette pièce. J'ai fait pire que les trois domestiques en même pas cinq minutes ! Il ne manquerait plus que Pluton s'ajoute au décor tiens !

BROUM !

- Ouaf !

J'ai trop vite parlé. Je fus emportée à l'extérieur par ce toutou qui me relâcha sur un bonhomme de neige !

Mon dieu. Cette représentation va être un massacre !

_**A suivre.**_

**La pauvre, plus les chapitres passent, et plus je la plains (mais c'est pour notre plus grand plaisir me direz-vous, on est de vrais sadiques hinhinhin xD)**  
**La suite de ses aventures dans 2 semaines mais elle risque peut-être de prendre un peu de retard (a cause d'un facteur important qui s'appelle Noël xD) .**  
**A la prochaine :D !**


End file.
